Rebel Wars I
by Legendoffun
Summary: After Kanan was captured Ezra wasn't himself. Now that they saved him he is back to his usual devious ways. Pranks. Even Commander Sato has joined in the fun! 10,000 views! 140 reviews! *Happy dance*. And we're back everyone!
1. 10 Days 'til Christmas Ezra Grew Muscles

**Okay, maybe since I love Star Wars Rebels so much, I couldn't stay quiet anymore XD. So please review when finished I would appreciate that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of these characters. Not even this plot is original.**

 _Italics- thoughts, holonet/pad or Padawan/Master bond_

 **Bold - Shouting or yelling  
**

 ** _Bold Italic - shouting or yelling in the mind  
_**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V** (Yes I just yelled that)

Ever since Kanan was taken form the Empire the Ghost Crew weren't the same, but when they got him back they were a family again, and that meant Ezra was back to his old self. Pranks.

Sitting in his bedroom Ezra sat on his bed scribbling out a detailed prank for Zeb. Now that Kanan was back his head was back, that's just how it works. _Now all I need to do is get Sabine's paints and this should go according to plan. Oh great, Zeb._

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Zeb!" I said maybe a little to quickly.

"Uh-huh. Somehow I don't buy it, but it's great to see you back." Zeb smiles before plopping onto his bunk. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when dinners ready."

"Sure thing." Then a couple minutes pass. "Zeb?"

"Hrrrmfhuf" Zeb grumbles turning over in his sleep. Slipping off the bed I rush out my room down the hall towards Sabine's room. Thankfully Sabine went on a supply run with Kanan so I shouldn't be seeing them anytime soon. _I just got to avoid Hera **and chopper!**_ Quickly I jump into the closet seconds before Chopper turns the corner, I watch as Chopper rounds the corner. _Phew._ Then my foot tripped on something, probably a mop bucket and everything tumbles out of the closet...including me. Chopper swiveled around giving an alarming *boop.

"What was that?" Hera yells through the com. Quickly I shake my head, hoping that Chopper wouldn't alarm Hera. A series of *boops and sarcastic bops and Hera replies through the com. "What? Ezra what are you doing in the closet?"

Kicking Chopper I reply, "I fell asleep in here because Zeb smells so bad, have you smelt him recently?"

"Uh-huh" Although she didn't ask anymore questions Ezra clearly knew that she wasn't buying anything he said.

Avoiding the almost tragic mishap, Ezra ran into Sabine's room and locking it behind him. Swiftly, Ezra rushed over towards Sabine's bed and unlocked the secret compartment. There they were. Without hesitation, Ezra scooped up two of her paints not looking at the colors and rushed out the room.

Hearing something strange, Ezra turned around to spot Chopper with his mechanical arms folded in a disapproving manner. *Beeps and bops were thrown at Ezra before he could even utter a word.

"Can it!" Ezra sputtered when he saw Hera walking down the hallway. Almost to late he hid the paints up his sleeves.

"Oh, Ezra have you been working out?" Hera asked eyeing his "toned muscles".

"Oh, yes. I have actually. It was a lot of work." Ezra lied quickly.

"Mmhmm, and this happened recently? I know I don't really know much about human teens but last time I checked muscles don't just appear out of the thin air." Hera said crossing her arms intent on hearing what he had to say.

"Well that's where you're wrong. You see, it's complicated but I'm sure Kanan will tell you all about it when he gets back with Sabine. Speaking of Sabine I promised her that I would clean up our room before she got back so...excuse me." Ezra speedily spoke before brushing past Hera and racing in his room.

 _Ezra is up to no good._ Hera thought while shaking her head. "C'mon Chop let's go see what else needs to be done around the Ghost."

"Wop, wop whappp!"*

"Save it, I got work to do."

* * *

 **Extra Stuff 1:  
**

 _'So I promised I would write a story souly devoted to pranks and here it is. Now before I go any further I just want to state that Kanan is my favorite character and Hera is a close second...wait...this is...oops-'_

 _LoF out_

"WHAT!" Hera yelled. "I'm gonna get LoF when I find her...trapping me with a bunch of imbeciles; oh and the nerve to call me a _close_ second."

* * *

 **Oops... I didn't mean for that to go on Hera's holopad...oh well. Here is what Chopper said below.  
**

* * *

*What was that?!

*Oh it's just Ezra taking a _nap_ in the _closet_

*Whatever you're doing I suggest you think twice about it

*Hera, _come onnn_

* * *

 ** _-Sooo when Kanan gets back I will probably be focusing on him even though Ezra is the prank type XD. Also I know that everyone probably has read this prank in numerous others. I guess it's just the easiest way to get this story rolling. Review whenever._**

 **P.S. this chapter was reedited. Thanks Spectre 11 for rereading and finding all my errors.**


	2. 9 Days 'til Christmas Ezra Gets Grounded

**So I'm trying my best to keep this updated as regularly as possible. Since I have a kind of half day I am able to send this out today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. If I did then I probably would be freaking out about what the next episode should be after Legacy and why I decided to 'kill' Ezra's parents.**

 **P.S. this is still a continuation of Ezra's P.O.V**

* * *

Tiptoeing into Zeb's room as quietly as possible without waking him up is a real challenge. _If I get to pull this off then Kanan should allow me to paint his hair._ Loud snoring emitted from the sentient that I was so inclined on pranking. _I know he didn't do anything to me but in the future he will sooo I'm just gonna go for it._ As soon as I stepped on a loose tile Zeb stopped snoring making my heart beat faster then it already was.

"Stupid, crazy, kid." Zeb mumbled before rolling over to face me.

Skillfully, I sneak up to him trying my hardest to ignore every little sound that came from everywhere except Zeb. Paint can in hand I shook it up behind my back so as to muffle the sound. Then it happened. Spraying as quickly as possible I started to paint Zeb in red and green (Merry Christmas), because it was nine days before Christmas. I even had the audacity to add a red and green bow.

Astonishingly, Zeb didn't make a peep.

 _Step one is now complete._

Running out the room I rush into the bathroom. Lightly I take the mirror off the wall and turned it around. _That way Zeb won't see it in the mirror_. Without a care in the galaxy I painted the bathroom red and green excluding the toilet and sink. (I'm not sure there would be a bathtub in the Ghost XD. Frankly, I'm not even sure that there would be a toilet or sink... Correct me if I'm wrong).

A loud thunk was heard from outside causing me to pause my excitable journey.

" **Ezra Bridger, when I get my hands on you!"** Zeb yelled.

 _Uh-oh, I should've remembered that Zeb could have easily just looked at his arms or legs to see that he wasn't himself. To the vents I go, my favorite hiding spot I might remind you._

In a moment, I was in the vent and Zeb was storming down the halls looking like the Grinch. Well a red and green one. Peeping through the vent I watch Sabine and Kanan dash in with crates in their hands.

 **Reader P.O.V**

 **"Hera, go, go, go!"** Kanan shouted before just barely dodging a shot that was aimed at Sabine. Stormtrooper aim. Without delay, the ship hummed to life and took off in a matter of seconds.

Once the confusion and excitement died down. Sabine left, probably to go back to her humdrum routine while Kanan intrigued himself with Zeb.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Kanan asked.

"Ezra." Zeb growled in frustration.

 _"Ezra, you're grounded_." Kanan spoke through the padawan bond. Sighing he watched as Sabine walk into her room.

 _"But Kanan I-" Ezra started._

 _"Save it for later kid, I don't want to hear it." Kanan spoke before shutting it off._

 _"You're not my dad!" Ezra replied. Kanan rolls his eyes remembering the vine from the holonet._

"You should ground him!" Zeb murmured.

"Already did." Kanan smirked.

 **"Okay, which one of you is about to die?"**

"That is something I'm not going to stick around for. I'm gonna go and talk to Hera. You can go tell Sabine." Kanan spoke before turning around to climb the ladder to the cockpit.

An angry Sabine stormed out her room gun poised to stun. "Zeb, where's Ez- **what happened to you?"**

"The kid that's what," Zeb replied, "and as to where he is. I have no clue. If I did do you think that I would be standing here leisurely talking to you?"

"No." Sabine stated. "So that begs the question...where is he and what is his next move?"

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

 _"Ezra, you're grounded." Kanan spoke._

 _"But Kanan I-" I started._

 _"Save it for later kid, I don't want to hear it." Kanan finished._

 _"You're not my dad!" Ezra replied._

 _I'll show you Master, you don't just ground Ezra Bridger and get away with it. Now what would be a great prank for him..._

* * *

 **Extras 2:**

 _'Thanks for all of those reviews. I plan on pranking Kanan next so don't be shy to give some ideas...not again!'_

 _LoF out_

"I better go warn Kanan. Oh I hear gunshots whats that about?" Hera looks down the ladder to watch Kanan and Sabine rush in with crates in their hands.

* * *

 **If you can, I'd love for you to suggest a Christmasy prank for Ezra to do on Kanan. Yes, others will be pranked and also doing the pranks. I might even add Ahsoka later on.**

 **Thanks for Brooke Vengeance, Ezraismybae and for following and favoriting. Thanks AliveO, jpeck2000, and Ichichi05 for following. Thanks Psymei for doing all of the above.**

nuyen236 - I will. Thanks for taking your time to review.

Psymei - Thanks, I hope you won't be disappointed.

Guest - Same here. Thanks, I took your idea if you couldn't tell. A lot of people like Ezra, but to tell you the truth he's like on the bottom of my list. My favorite goes like this. Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Sabine and Ezra. XD

 ** _AP11, where are you?_**

 **Spectre LoF out.**

 **P.S. this chapter was reedited. Thanks Spectre 11 for rereading and finding all my errors. Also I found you.**


	3. 8 Days 'til Christmas Hera's Delusional

**Thank you for all of your suggestions; but I must remind _ValkyrieBaymax (Guest)_ that this is a K plus story and I intend to keep it like that. I could do that but then it would turn into a T story and that's what I'm trying to avoid. By the way I am going to use one of your ideas :) So thanks for that. I wonder if you can guess which one it is going to be?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, if I did I would not be writing this.**

 **This is a continuation of Ezra's P.O.V**

* * *

Dropping from the vent into Kanan's room, Ezra quickly locked the door. _Since Kanan is with Hera he won't be back for sometime so I will have plenty of time do get him back._ After a couple minutes of hard scrutiny Ezra had it all planned, out all he needed to do was catch Kanan unawares. A slight disturbance in the force caused Ezra to stop what he was about to do. Moving towards the door he concealed himself against the wall. When he was about to unlock the door, the door opened on itself. It was Kanan.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kanan scrutinized crossing his arms in the process.

"Zeb and Sabine are trying to kill me, the last place they'd look for me is in your, _quiet, peaceful,_ room." I stated. Well that was kind of true.

"Uh-huh, well since you're here you minds well as meditate with me. You haven't done it in awhile." Kanan spoke.

"What! No I hate meditating." I jumped away towards the open vent.

"Well that's your punishment." Kanan replied while shutting the vent.

 _Wait, I can use this to my advantage. If I just meditate with him he won't be thinking about what I'm doing because he'll think he knows what I'm doing. That will be the perfect time to spring my trap. All I need to know is that Kanan is deep into meditation and won't be up for awhile._

 _...Five Minutes Later..._

"Kanan...Kanan." I whispered not trying to wake him from his trance but also making sure that he was far into meditation.

Feeling all was well I creep over towards him avoiding any funny looking tiles. It was quick work. In an instant I had what I needed and was out the door before anyone could say 'Rebel'. Racing as fast as I could towards my room, I barely had time to notice Sabine standing in the hallway fuming and hide what I had just stolen. "Oh...hey Sabine."

"Shut it Ezra, I don't have time for you so just hand over my paints." Sabine grumbled holding her hand out for the said items.

"Oh yeah, I don't exactly remember where I left them." I replied, and that was the truth. I must've left them in the vents when I was hiding from Zeb, but I won't tell her that.

"Yeah right, give it to me. **Now**!" Sabine yelled before pouncing on top of me accidentally knocking Kanan's lightsaber from my hands. "Ezra! You didn't..."

The lightsaber rolled a couple inches away before stopping at the bucket that I hadn't cleaned up ever since I tumbled out from it. I looked at Sabine before giving her a sheepish look. "Hey, I got my reasons. Now can you please get off me, you're awfully close - not that I mind of course." I quickly correct myself receiving Sabine's mock glare face that I was expecting.

Without hesitation Sabine got off me and I retrieved the blue saber. "Just so you know Ezra, I'm not done with you." Sabine then stomped away searching for her missing paint cans.

Walking to the cockpit, I spot Hera lazily lounging on her chair enjoying outer space. Actually, space doesn't seem so bad when the Empire's not there to pollute it. Climbing down the ladder, I run in to the small compartment area that Zeb threw me in when I complained about his smell. _Now I can work in piece._

Quickly dissembling Kanan's weapon I produced a canister with blue liquid and replaced it for his kyber crystal. It only took a couple of minutes to do since I usually practiced on my own saber sword when I was really bored. It was finished. Looking at my creation, I placed the kyber crystal in one of my many pockets. Exciting the tiny chamber, I was met with a scowling master.

"Kana-"

"Give. Me. Back. My. Lightsaber." Kanan grounded between his teeth sticking his hand out for the item. Quickly I gave it back, smirking when he turned around back up the ladder to probably talk to Hera...again.

 _Step two complete, all we have to do is wait for Hera to land us back on Lothal for the fun to unfold._ I smirked evilly letting an image of what I was sure would happen making me laugh slightly. Little did I know that that would almost get us captured.

* * *

 **Extras 3:  
**

 _'Okay, so I think I found a way to undo the holonet mishaps that keep on happening. It is probably because AP11 hasn't visited yet so she can't fix the grammar and electrical problems. Let's hope she wants to be an electrician when she grows up. Also if you think I haven't been showing Chopper and Hera a lot please wait they will be pranked later on when- *sighs* - not again'_

 _LoF out_

"Wait, now I'm going to be pranked? By who..." Hera trailed off.

"Ezra, that's the only explanation." Kanan was at the door holding his lightsaber. _That's odd he usually has it in two pieces._

Shaking the bad feeling off Hera smiled and invited him to sit down. "Kanan listen, I have been hearing these strange holonet broadcasting's by someone name LoF. I think we have an invisible person who has some crazy powers to write anyone's future."

Kanan looked at Hera bewildered before he started laughing. Detaching his lightsaber in two he sat down in his usual spot. "Hera listen to me. You. Are. Delusional."

* * *

 **Thanks for your suggestion** ** _ValkyrieBaymax (Guest)_ If you can't tell I used one of your ideas :). Even though it wasn't Christmasy it was the only one there. Also, is Hera delusional? _  
_**

 **Thanks Hiro-and-Baymax for favoriting and following.**

ValkyrieBaymax - Thanks for your ideas. I used one of them if you couldn't tell. Yep that's exactly what Ezra thought. Blueberry XD I hear that everywhere. I'm thinking of writing something like how he got that as his nickname; but that will be a lot later.

AuthorPen11 - There you are :) I would love to do all those but I already have one for Kanan. I'll do it later after Ezra pranks Hera, Chopper and Sabine. After that I'll promise I will do one of those brilliant ideas :).

 **P.S. this chapter was reedited. Thanks Spectre 11 for rereading and finding all my errors.**

 **Spectre LoF out.**


	4. 7 Days 'til Christmas 7th Sister Laughs

**Thank you for all of your suggestions once again. I hope you enjoy this next tidbit of 'Days 'til Christmas'.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. If I did, I would have an episode devoted souly to Kanan's past.**

* * *

 **Reader's P.O.V**

It was a couple of hours before Hera thought it safe to land the ship on Garel. Rex and Ahsoka decided to join them for the evening. Everything was back to normal, the Empire weren't roaming around and Hera had sent Kanan, Sabine and Ezra on a supply run. It would be simple op, get more cargo, and get out. Though that is how they would like it to be, it didn't happen. Ezra's little prank almost cost them that mission.

* * *

On the outskirts of the enemy base three shadowy figures had their backs pressed up against the wall. Guns in hand, Kanan looked around the corner to spot two stormtroopers doing the routine patrol. "This should be easy."

With an unknown force, the two stormtroopers heads banged together knocking them out. Using the force, Kanan dragged the stormtroopers to their location. "Wait, what about Sabine?" Ezra whispered.

"Ahem." Glancing at her, he noticed that she had painted her outfit white. At first glance she would look like a female stormtrooper which could fool any dumdum; but when you get a closer look you can clearly tell that the outfit is not the same.

"Wow, you look like...a wannabe stormtrooper." Ezra laughed. A whack on the back of his head was the only reply he received.

"Pss, hey you guys, mind hurrying it up!" Kanan called from the opened door before heading in himself in his borrowed outfit.

Quickly, Sabine and rushed after him while Ezra pulled on the white gear.

After Ezra had hurriedly gotten into the armor he raced after Sabine. _If all goes well, Kanan will be in for a surprise. I can't wait to see the look on his face, it will be utterly helpless._ Ezra thought.

"Okay Ezra, you know what to do; but just in case you need to get into the vents and shut off the air fields so that Hera can come pick us up." Kanan spoke through the com.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm not a baby." Ezra rolled his eyes, even though Kanan couldn't see him.

Opening up the vent, Ezra climbed through the hole closing it adeptly behind him. A strange tremor through the force caused him to stop in his tracks. Something bad is about to happen. Then he heard them.

"You said they would be here Fifth Brother, well how come I don't see them." It was the Seventh Sister and she sounded pretty irked.

"They are probably here hiding, Seventh Sister." Fifth Brother spoke before igniting his lightsaber.

His heart leaped into my throat. Not even thinking straight he force pushed himself through the vents not even caring about the loud noise he made after he hit the wall.

 **Seventh Sister P.O.V**

"Did you hear that Seven Sister, I think we found ourselves a rat." Fifth Brother smirked following the trail of the vent.

 _Probably that Ezra Bridger boy. If he's here then I would bet my lightsaber that his rebel friends are somewhere near the vicinity._

Finally after the Fifth Brother got tired of scaring the boy with the hum of his lightsaber, he started slashing the vents above. "Come on out, _boy_." He spat the last word out like it was poison. As if on cue another one of his rebel friends ran from around the corner with crates in their hands.

"Hey!" It was Kanan Jarrus, pulling out his lightsaber parts he pieced it together. Then he ignited it. Or so he thought. Instead of the usual blue blade a blue blaster shot up to the ceiling causing him to jump back along with his comrade. I laughed. This was a joke, it had to be. The Fifth Brother just growled.

"Kanan? What in the world was that? Do lightsabers just die out like that?" Sabine asked alarmed.

"I don't know I just-"

"Enough talk, just fight!" I ran towards them red blades at the ready, grabbing his gun he intended to shoot me so I was ready to block but what happened next was unpredictable. A lightsaber blade came from the gun causing me to stop in my tracks. "I see you've got some new tricks."

Looking at his face, however, told me that he was just as surprised as me, and probably a little embarrassed as well. Since he was still distracted I force pushed him into the wall, smirking when he dropped the blaster blade. Then Sabine picked it up. Great. "Hand it over and I might let your friend live." I signaled over towards Ezra who was struggling to beat the Fifth Brother.

"Never!" Holding up the blade she ran towards me before I pushed her the same way Kanan was, knocking him back to the ground.

"Well, I finished my part, what about you?" I asked turning to face the Fifth Brother who looked like he was having to much fun.

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

 _I have officially jeopardized my team._ Using the force, I force jumped behind the Fifth Brother before kicking him in the back. Which did literally nothing but anger him more. _  
_

"I am officially tired of playing with you boy, surrender or die." The Fifth Brother snarled.

Raising his hands in the air I slowly lifted off the ground before the air started to escape my lungs much quicker than I had anticipated. "Hera...help...now!"

When I was about to give up on all hope the Seventh Sister slammed into the Fifth Brother causing him to drop me to the ground. Quickly, as soon as my breath returned, I rushed over towards Ahsoka whose arm was extended showing that is was her who had caused that.

"Come on Ezra, we got to go. Oh and just so you know, you are in very. Big. Trouble." Kanan grounded through his teeth before following me down the hall.  
"Oh come on K-"

"You almost had us captured!" Kanan fumed.

"Yeah, but is was pretty funny. Besides I am great at escaping. You know that." I smirked.

"It was kind of funny." Ahsoka added keeping a short distance behind us in case the Inquisitors decided to follow.

"Ezra what you did was stupid and childish." Kanan retorted.

"You sound like a dad." I poked him.

"Grrr."

"Wait 'til I tell Hera what happened. I can't wait to see you scrubbing Zeb off head to toe, not to mention the entire ship!" Sabine laughed. The ghost was right in front of them. Running in, Ezra watched as Sabine immediately sought after Hera.

 _Sabine. Your next._ I laugh maliciously thinking of all the evil secrets she keeps hidden in her room.

* * *

 **Extras 4:  
**

"Am I delusional?" Hera thought aloud.

 _'Hera is so not delusional.'_

 _"I know Spectre 11, I just thought it would be funny. Speaking of funny, what funny pranks would be great for-'_

 _LoF out_

"Say what! I knew it."

"Hera...help...now!"

Well there's no time for me to think on it now, "Guys, Ezra needs our help Chopper you're my copilot. Zeb and Rex man the guns.

* * *

 **Thanks for the suggestion AuthorPen11. Thanks Skypeoplepheonix732 for following. Thanks Purpalz Miner for following and reviewing.  
**

AuthorPen11 - Well the reason that this story is being updated regularly is because it is a countdown to Christmas :). Also thanks for the ideas, right now I'm only taking ones for Sabine. Also thanks for spellchecking :)...p.s. are you up for adopts?

Purpalz Miner - Thanks for the review, I will think about it; but right now I am looking for pranks on Sabine.

Guest - You're welcome. Thanks for suggesting it.

ValkyrieBaymax - I thought Ezra was a discount Aladdin. XD. You're welcome. I was thinking later on, sometime after new years I would write a chapter about how he gets his name.

 **Okay, so what I need you guys to do now is give a prank idea for Sabine :). Sorry Sabine.  
**

 **Spectre LoF out**

 **P.S. this chapter was reedited. Thanks Spectre 11 for rereading and finding all my errors.**


	5. 6 Days 'til Christmas Sabine Pranked

**Thank you for all of your suggestions. I am actually going to take all of your suggestions. AuthorPen11, Purpalz Miner, Guest, ValkyrieBaymax and Starlight Moon Midnight and smash them all into one. They are all really good and I couldn't wait for Christmas to end XD sooo. Here you go. Also, how many of you have watched the Force Awakens? Anyone. I haven't watched it yet, so if you didn't either, then you know you're not alone.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. If I did then...well lets just say that you guys might be sorely disappointed.**

 **Continuation of Ezra's P.O.V**

* * *

Following Sabine closely, I snitched her blasters. Nobody saw which was a relief. Well almost nobody. Chopper stood there with his mechanical arms folded and Rex shook his head but he didn't look like he was about to tell anyone; kicking Chopper lightly told me that he wasn't planning too either. Searching through my pockets I grabbed two small paint cans, colors green and red and poured them into two separate tubes. Just what I had done to Kanan's lightsaber and gun I did to Sabine. I swapped the blue liquid for the paint. I reattached them to Sabine's side quickly. Turning around, Sabine eyed me warily before resuming her talk with Hera. Even though Hera was listening I could tell that she was watching Rex suspiciously. I wonder why.

 _Thank you Rex._

Avoiding Sabine, I climbed up the ladder and headed straight for the closet. Opening the door I grabbed the bucket that someone had put back. Then I stopped. Remembering her paints I opened the vent and used the force to move the paints into my hand, then I turned my attention to her room. Of course when I tried to open her door it didn't budge. _She must have locked it_. Checking the hallways, I used the force to unlock the door on the other side. With a reassuring click, the door buzzed and I slipped in. My jaw dropped when I got a good look inside her room.

 _Whoa, Sabine's room is so colorful, its not even funny. Since it's Christmas I'm going to help her out a bit._ Shaking the paint cans, I sprayed her entire room red and green. _Merry Christmas._ I started on the door making swirly patterns with the red and green making sure I don't miss one spot. After I had finished with the door I moved on to the right side of the wall, making stripes of red, green, red and green. I double coated the layer making it even brighter. When I was done I proceeded to the bed. Then a brilliant idea struck me.

 _What if I do what chopper does, take out her bolts so that she will have a 'good night'.  
_

Without a second thought, I immediately pulled out my screw driver and began unscrewing the hinges to the bed. I eased them out slowly so that the bed wouldn't just collapse when I was done with it. When I got to the last bolt, I placed the small metal pieces into my front pocket. Even though I really like Sabine, I find it even funnier to prank her and see the reaction of her face. Especially when she says 'I'm such a kid'. Before I finished up, I sprayed underneath the bed in green and red 'Here Is Your Early Christmas Present: Butt Pain'. Snickering lightly, I finish painting the rest of the room.

 _Hmm, I should paint in front of the door. That way I'll know where Sabine is with her red and green foot prints._ Advancing back to the door again, I dumped most of the paint in the bucket I had retrieved from the closet and hung it above the door and then I painted one half of the floor in front of the door red, the right side and the other side, the left side, green. While I was about to leave I noticed something sticking out from underneath her covers. Quickly, being the thief that I was, I snatched the parcel. In a matter of seconds I already knew what it was. Sabine's Journal. _  
_

_Should I leave it here? Or should I go. Well I came this far._

Walking out the room, I was about to slip her journal into one of my many pockets only to be stopped by the space mom.

"Ezra, Sabine told me what happened and I must say I am impressed and really upset...Ezra Bridger, what is that in your hands!" Hera asked even though she clearly had a good look at the book. Her arms were crossed and she looked like she was about to call Sabine.

Okay I have to try my luck, Kanan has been teaching me this and right now I feel one with the force. Waving my hand in front of Hera I uttered the four words that stunned the figure behind her. "You didn't see anything."

"I didn't see anything?" Hera repeats a little confused.

"EZRA. BRIDGER!" It was Sabine.

* * *

 **Extras 5:  
**

 _'I can't wait 'til Sabine triggers all his pranks. Spectre L that was my favorite part also. "Do lightsabers just die'"_

 _LoF out_

"Who is Spectre L? What pranks? Who here is a guy that could possibly pull a prank on Sabine, who is he...Chopper or, or REX!" Hera gasped

"Hey Hera, you wouldn't believe what just happened." Sabine spoke.

* * *

 **Once again, I thank you all for your suggestions and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks LeonSKennedy234 for favoriting. Thanks Starlight Moon Midnight for doing all of the above, even adding a suggestion that I used. :)  
**

Rebels-lover (Spectre L) - Thank you so much. That was my favorite part also XD. Yeah, six days away. BTW you best be working on those presents. Oh and here's one for you. I hope you enjoyed it.

Purpalz Miner - That was quick. Yep I like it, I hope you enjoyed how I did though, and just so you know I updated as quickly as possible. Actually to tell you the truth this is the quickest I have updated ANYTHING! If you don't believe just look at my other stories. Also do you want me to call you PEARL?

Guest - I love the ideas that you come up with! Yes I will be pranking chopper. In fact he's the next culprit. So start brainstorming some very nasty ideas.

ValkyrieBaymax - Yep so I decided to paint her room, kudos to you. You and the Guest had the same idea about the paint gun XD. Since Sabine already has a lot of pranks considering everyone else I wasn't going to paint her hair. But I might paint Hera's lekkus.

Starlight Moon Midnight - Brilliant. Thanks! I am so glad that you are enjoying Rebel Wars

AuthorPen11 (Spectre 11) - My goodness. All of those mistakes! I am so sorry, I should be considerate of the errors. I'm really truly sorry. Don't worry I have all of the ideas I need for Sabine, I took yours from earlier. I think I like the last prank last for Hera, I am really considering that. You're ideas aren't weird they are just...unique. *Dodges the grammer mistikes beeing thrown* p.s. that was meant to be XD. I can just see you pulling your hair out. I'm sleep deprived to. I noticed that one of my reviewers, ValkyrieBaymax reviews at like 12 at night. So I'm up just to read it.

 **Okay, so the chapter after this we are going to be pranking Chopper.**

 **LoF**

 **P.S. this chapter was reedited. Thanks Spectre 11 for rereading and finding all my errors.**


	6. 5 Days 'til Christmas Butt Pain

**First off I'd like to congratulate Valkyrie Baymax for having the most reviews in a single chapter XD. Okay, now that that is over I'd like to thank all of you for your suggestions. I would've gotten this chapter out faster if it wasn't for the rehearsal I had after church so forgive me XD.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. If I did I would have used the money I earned to watch Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens already.**

 **I just noticed something. Sabine doesn't have paint, she has spray cans XD. Oh well, just pretend she has paint 'kay?**

* * *

 **Readers P.O.V**

"You didn't see anything." Ezra spoke while waving his hand in front of Hera's face.

"I didn't see anything?" Hera asked confused.

"EZRA. BRIDGER!" Sabine hissed.

"Oh, uh. Hi Sa-"

"Ezra, give me back my journal." Sabine spat sticking her hand out for the leather book. Ezra slowly complied handing over the brown object. "Stay out of my room."  
"When can I come back?" Ezra asked.

"When I say so." Sabine growled.

"What happened...Ezra did you..." Hera trailed trying to remember the last minute.

"I did nothing," Ezra spoke before darting out of the hallway, "I'll see you two later."

Sabine walked towards her room leaving Hera standing in the hallway. When Sabine entered her room, however, it was a sight to behold. Before she could even scream her rage the bucket that Ezra had placed above her door tipped over, covering her with red paint. **"Ezra Bridger, if you don't come and clean this mess up right now I am going to kill you!"  
**

In the bathroom Zeb was vigorously scrubbing his hair (or fur?) when he heard Sabine yell her death threat. _P.S. it's gonna take a week to wash out. Merry Christmas!_

Zeb chuckled. "The kid pushed the button this time."

While she screamed murder, Kanan, Ahsoka, and Rex raised their eyebrows looking at each other for some kind of explanation.

"What did you do?" Rex questioned.

"Hey, I didn't teach him that." Kanan countered.

"You don't even know what he did." Ahsoka reminded him.

Chopper, who was roaming around, let out a few mechanical laughs as Hera hurried into the hallway and racing back to the helm. Meanwhile, Ezra had already climbed into his favorite hiding place, the air ducts. After a couple of minutes he jumped out and rushed to the cockpit finding Kanan, Ahsoka, and Rex sitting there, chatting with each other. "Hey kid, what did you do this time?" Kanan asked.

"OH, you heard _that_?" Ezra asked sounding astonished, even though he could clearly tell that they all knew. "I pranked Sabine."

"And got away with it?" Rex pressed on.

"Yep and got away with it." Ezra smirked.

"I thought it was you, Rex." Hera spoke. Ezra and Rex just exchanged glances. Then Ahsoka looked behind Ezra, spotting a smiling figure behind him pulling out her blasters. Hera gasped.

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

So many emotions are running through my head. I can't tell which one is stronger. Anger; for pranking me with my own paints? Fear; for the future of my life with my secret crush Ezra- wait, no, no, no, no cross that out! It has to be revenge; when I store up all my anger I will plan the perfect prank for that no-good Ezra. Walking through my room I heard a strange squishing noise coming from my feet. Quickly I looked down to see red and green footprints from where I had walked. I would yell Ezra's name again but I knew all that would do is make me hoarse.

Looking at my bed I saw some disturbing letters underneath it. " _Here is your early Christmas present: 'Butt Pain'_. What in the world does he mean by that?" I wondered aloud.

 _I guess I'll just have to go and ask him. Even if that means me using a little bit of force._ I thought, patting the guns on my side. Running out the room I searched for the brat known as Ezra. My first stop was the kitchen. Usually after a lucky dodge Ezra gets hungry and heads into the fridge to grab a snack. What?! I keep tabs on all my fellow rebels. Not finding him there, I ran to the hanger bay. I looked for any missing speeders; but all of them were accounted for, which means he could very well be in the vents. Then I heard something.

"Yep and got away with it." I heard Ezra speak from the cockpit. Stealthily I ran around the Ghost making sure to make as little noise as possible. The closer I got to him the more my anger and revenge built up, but also a slight tinge of happiness of what was going to happen to him. When I was right behind him I pulled out my guns, Kanan had his eyebrow raised in a 'what do you think you're doing', Rex was like 'this is gonna be funny', Ahsoka shook her head with a slight smile on her face while Hera just gasped not really knowing what to think.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I chimed from behind. Turning around, Ezra's nose was met with the entrance of my gun. "You're coming with me if you know what's good for you."

"Nope." Ezra had darted out the way right when I pulled the trigger landing on none other than the 'Cowboy Jedi', which Ezra had named him one time during a mission. (I will do a one or two-shot about that probably next year). Red and green paint landed in his hair and his face, only his green-blue (or teal) eyes weren't covered in the mess.

Kanan sighed, trying to wipe away as much of the mess as he possibly could. Just by looking at him I could tell that he was to angry to utter any words. "I-I'm really sorry, it'sjustEzrahereally-"

"I can't understand you." Kanan grumbled.

"Ezra, he really gets on my nerves. I was just getting him back." I replied eyes staring at my 'oh so interesting shoes'.

"Sabine, just. Go to your room and think about what you just did," Kanan glared, "I'm gonna go clean up."

Without another word I rushed down the halls not even daring to stop until I reached my room. Finally I made it, with a swooshing noise the door opened. Forgetting about the sign underneath the bed I climbed up and laid on the bed. Then I heard an unusual sound. _What's that creaking noise?_ Then I fell with the bed unto the table below. _Oof._

My butt hurt...a lot. Then I looked over to my right to see those annoying words that I should've listened to earlier. "Butt pain... Ezra Bridger, you're gonna _wish_ you pranked someone else.

 _Although he's probably set on pranking Hera, or Chopper. He wouldn't dare with Ahsoka and I'm not sure Rex can be easily pranked._

* * *

 **Extra's 6:  
**

 _'Okay Spectre Valkyrie, what do you like about Rebel Wars so far?'_

 _'*static*'_

 _'Oh come on. What do you think of AuthorPen11's no's?'_

 _'*static*'_

 _'You're no fun...wait you live on the other side of the world. I forgot.'_

 _Spectre LoF out  
_

"Huh, you think that's far? How about the other side of the galaxy!" Hera retorted folding her arms.

"Who are you talking to?" Ahsoka asked slightly laughing .

"You sound kind of like Gregor." Rex added.

"If Kanan won't believe me, I doubt you two would. Speaking of Kanan, you and I need to talk." Hera spoke turning her attention to Kanan.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"I think...uhm...I think that Ezra did a Jedi mind trick on me." Hera whispered.

"And it worked? Are you telling me that the great 'Captain Syndulla' can't handle a little boy using a mind trick. Huh, and I thought I was good." Kanan slunk into his

chair, chuckling.

* * *

 **Okay thanks for reviewing the last chapter everyone! I love hearing how much you enjoy my prank story. If you didn't know I just like to throw out that I used the Guests extra prank of painting Kanan's hair and I also used your no, no, no, no's that you love using in your reviews so often :D.**

AuthorPen11 (Spectre 11) - That's a lot of suggestions, I think I just might take one though to be fair to the others XD. Hey you can't put errors in your review I can't correct it! Nah it wasn't that long only 1000 plus words. The usual. See ya soon. Thanks for correcting all my errors. Your grammar friend...Spectre LoF.

Starlight Moon Midnight - That would be funny. I can definitely see that happening. Yeah I see Ezra as a prank and theif type. BTW what would you like your name to be. Spectre...

Purpalz Miner - Ahah, so that's what happened. Chopper the master of pranks being pranked. What do you think about that Chopper?

"Wop wap WAPP!" *

"Terrible idea alert!" *

Don't worry about him he's just grumpy because he knows it's coming. I love the removing wheel idea, I can see him now awkwardly rolling down the hall, mechanical arms flailing all over the place.

Valkyrie Baymax - First off, I'd like to congratulate you (again) for having the most reviews in a chapter XD. You and Starlight thought of the same thing... I guess I'm a have to do that unless I wanna get you two both mad, especially Sabine. XD Coffee Barrissta, yeah that's not happening. Here you go another prank! Although I should probably say that on the top of this chapter and not on the bottom. Unless you read from bottom to top. P.S. what do you like best Spectre Valkyrie, Baymax or none of the above.

 **Everyone load in your prank ideas for Chopper, I know all of you that review basically have but what about my silent followers? Plz...?**

 **LoF**

 **P.S. this chapter was reedited. Thanks Spectre 11 for rereading and finding all my errors. Now that I think about it, she didn't spot any errors...  
**


	7. 4 Days 'til Christmas Ezra Gets a Tree!

**Thanks for the suggestions! I'm going to be using everyone's ideas, because once again they are really really cool and I couldn't wait for Christmas to come around and then start it. BTW we only have four more days 'til Christmas. Who's excited? Also I watched Star Wars TFA yesterday. It was pretty good, if you haven't watched it yet I won't spoil it...well maybe a bit. They killed my favorite character :(.  
**

 **P.S. Congrats on making this my most reviewed story ever! Yeah I know 34 is pathetic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. If I did I would have a series called Rebel Wars souly devoted to pranks!**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Dodging Sabine's attack intended for me, I looked behind my back to find Kanan in paint. He did not look happy. If all goes well Sabine is going to want to kill me after she decides to take a break. I was about to jump into the vents to avoid any kind of mishaps when a big furry hand grabs onto my ankle yanking me down violently. Crashing down to the ground with a thud I quickly swerve around to find a fuming Zeb.

"Found ya." Zeb growled before cracking his knuckles. Obviously he is intending to pummel me.

"Wait, Zeb buddy hear me out!" I spoke while slowly scooting back away from him.

"I'm giving you ten seconds." Zeb spat.

"I'm planning to prank Chopper, but in order for that to work I need to be ungrounded from Kanan." I hastily told him.

"Yeah, and how's that suppose to work?" Zeb questioned.

"Well, I was going to use a Jedi mind trick on Kanan." I smiled.

 **"What!"** Zeb yelled.

"Shush." I whispered.

"Kid, you're not strong enough. That would never work." Zeb laughed.

"So I was going to ask Ahsoka." I replied.

"Well. I guess I'll let you slide, one because I wanna see if this works, two Ahsoka's reaction to your ridiculous question and three, Chopper really needs to be dealt with; even if you're the one to do just that." Zeb grinned.

After letting me slide, I waltzed back into the room where Ahsoka was still talking with Rex and Hera.

"Hey Ahsoka. We need to talk."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V  
**

After Kanan had left to go deal with his new hair color, Rex, Hera and I struck up a conversation about Ezra and how his pranks seem to be getting worse and worse.

"First he just painted Zeb, then he messed with Kanan and Sabine's weapons. He almost got away with something but I can't exactly remember. I believe he is after me or Chopper next." Hera concluded.

"I wonder what devious plot he has up his sleeve, what if he 'accidentally' crashed the Ghost?" Rex laughs. That was short lived, however, when he took a look at Hera's mortified face.

"No, he wouldn't dare touch my baby! He will be after me or Chopper, I know it." Hera spoke.

"That would make sense, there's no way he could get me, and Rex is a tough cookie. Me and him need to talk." I replied.

As if on cue, none other than Ezra Bridger walks into the control room. "Hey Ahsoka. We need to talk."

Standing up I walk towards him, "yes we do."

Following him down the ladder, Ezra went over to a small compartment. Opening the hatch, he motioned me inside. _This seems like a trap._ "Ezra whatever it is we can talk right here."

"'Kay. Well, I need your help." Ezra stated.

Folding my arms I sighed audibly before asking. "What do you want?"

"Your help with a Jedi mind trick," Ezra hesitated, "on Kanan."

My face had to have been pretty priceless because Ezra took a step back and laughed nervously. I turned my back on him trying hard to think this over. _Ezra Bridger, why does it seem like I should help him out? Is it because I love watching people get pranked as much as the next guy, or is it because he is so irrational that he needs help. If I don't help him, then what's gonna happen, am I going to be pranked? How would he even do that._

Turning back around, I utter one word that changed Ezra's nervous look to a wicked smile. "Fine."

* * *

Some kind of power must have taken over on that decision. I followed Ezra up the ladder before hopping onto the platform on the left, in a matter of seconds we were at our destination. The bathroom. Knocking on the door, I waited for an answer which I got quickly and angrily.

"I'm in here," Kanan spoke, "you're going to have to wait."

 _'Okay Ahsoka, I'm going to do the Jedi mind trick and I need you to help me out okay? We need to get this done as quickly as possible. Remember, say exactly as I say. If Zeb comes around the corner that's fine. I told him.' Ezra spoke through the force._

 _'Okay.' I still can't believe I agreed to this._

After a minute Kanan called from inside. "You're not going to leave are you."

"Yep." Ezra chirped from the door.

"Ezra!" Kanan growled before the door hissed open revealing a green and red painted master, the face paint exactly where Sabine had placed it. "Y-"

"You will allow me to go the market, and you won't tell anyone about it." Ezra spoke waving his hand in front of Kanan's face.  
"I-, Ezra!-"

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I quickly looked toward Ahsoka for help.

"You **will** allow Ezra to go the market and you will **not** tell **anyone** about it." Ahsoka repeated after me while also waving her hand in front of Kanan's face.

"I-I will allow Ez-Ezra-" Kanan struggled.

"-To go to the market." Ahsoka urged.

"To go the m-market - n-no, he's grou-" Kanan fought stumbling to the ground and clutching his head. I must say I felt really bad for him and I was about to call Ahsoka off of it, but then she was done.

"- _You will not tell anyone_!" Ahsoka finished.

"I won't tell anyone." Kanan ceased his fight. Hmm it was harder than I thought, but at least part one is done.

"Thanks Kanan!" I spoke as he nodded his head automatically before returning back inside the bathroom. Zeb looked shocked and a bit worried before smiling wildly.

"You've got to do that more often when he sends us on supply runs. Like letting him do it." Zeb smirked.

"Yeah, not now. Right now I have a droid to replace." I spoke before hopping on a speeder and zooming off to the closest market on Lothal. Because after our last skirmish on Garel, Hera landed on Lothal.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find a new droid. It had fresh white paint and orange circles on it's body. Looking at me warily, I walked up to it admiring its new design. It looked kind of like that R2 unit.

"You want that droid kid?" It was the owner, he was a blue twi'lek, _Kanan would be jealous_. He looked really wealthy with an elaborate coat with gold swirly designs as the pattern. He had so many rings on his fingers, that it looked really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, how much is it?" I asked hoping the price isn't to much, but then again I could always use a Jedi mind trick on him. He seems really weak-minded.

"Eight hundred credits." He smirked holding out his overly embellished hand.

"Are you kidding me? Can you lower the price?" I spoke before quickly swiping the money pouch on his side.

"Take it or leave it kid." He glared at me. "I don't take charity."

"Fine." Emptying the stolen credits I dump the money in my hand to count one thousand credits. _Who carries that much money on them at a time?_ "Here."

Greedily, he swiped the money from my palms. While he was counting I quickly placed the pouch back, minus two hundred credits. Motioning the droid to follow me, it connected to the back of my bike. Then I sped off.

"Wait a minute. **Hey kid that was my money! Get back here swindler!"** I could only imagine his extremely purple face, filled with rage.

* * *

Arriving back to the Ghost, I parked my speeder before I rushed to find Chopper. Chopper was asleep. Blessing my luck, I raced to one of his wheels and loosened it before it finally detached, placing it in my pocket. When I was done with that, I opened Chopper up before grabbing his power core and switched it with one I personally made a couple weeks ago. Basically, I just reprogrammed him. Reaching into my pockets, I grabbed my green paint, that was almost out, I sprayed chopper until he looked like a little Christmas tree. The droid I took home, bumped into me looking at me with its beany blue-ish orange eye.

"Hey, can you get me some utensils and a star to decorate the tree?"

"Beep, bop, boop bap." (I need a name). I almost forgot about that, I was so caught up about what I should do to Chopper and my good luck that I wasn't thinking of a name.

"How about," reading the numbers I saw that it was named BB-M8, "BB-Mate?"

"Bop, beeep, boop." (Why not BB-8?)

"Nah, no one would name a droid that in years." I laughed. Pointing at the closet, I motioned for the droid to get the utensils, "besides I like BB-Mate, it has a good ring to it not to mention your droid name is B B dash M eight."

After I had finished decorating Chopper I placed the tools on his antenna and everywhere else he could place it, finishing it up I placed the last ornament where Choppers missing wheel was. Picking Chopper up BB-Mate pushed the pot with dirt underneath Chopper. I gently placed the droid down before pouring water into the pan, because you know you can't let your tree die before Christmas.

"Come on, we better skedaddle before Chop wakes up, and when he does I need you to tell him that you are his replacement, 'kay Mate?" I told him.

"Bee bop." (Yes sir)

* * *

 **Chopper's P.O.V  
**

I woke up from my system recharge in a very disgruntled way. For some reason I didn't feel the same. Looking in front of me I saw a droid with orange circles roll up to me.

"My name is BB-Mate and I am your replacement." BB-M8 spoke.

" **Chopper!** "

* * *

 **Extras 7:  
**

Hera was talking to Rex and Ahsoka, when Ezra came in, waltzed Ahsoka away and left Hera and Rex. Rex left shortly after, and that's when more weird stuff happened.

 _'Spectre Starlight, tell me what grand prank would you have me do to Chopper?'_

 _'A. You could have Ezra change his power charger so that instead of charging him, it takes away power! B. Chopper could be looking for a specific tool for Hera, and Ezra gives him the wrong one. That's all I got for now! Yes, Ezra really is a prankster!'_

 _'Better watch out Chopper, also what did you think of the Guest idea of using a Jedi mind trick on Kanan?'_

 _LoF_

"Chopper! Who does Spectre Starlight and LoF think they are, they can't hurt my precious Chopper. **Chopper!** " Hera yelled.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of the previous reviews. Once again I used your idea Guest. What would you want your name to be Spectre...Guest? XD. Thanks ahsokatano191 for following. Thanks Kayla103849 for reviewing and thank you Artemis the Rebel for doing all of the above.  
**

Purpalz Miner (Spectre Pearl) - That's a good question, I suppose he'll just be rolling in one spot. You are very welcome, it wouldn't really be fair to have Sabine pranked but you only get to see half of it. Love ya too Spectre Pearl.

AuthorPen11 (Spectre 11) - Yes, no errors! I'm hoping I can keep this up. I kind of did everything you did except number two because I removed a wheel so he will just be rolling in circles XD. Oh and don't forget to water the new Chopper tree! Oh here's some cream for that shock.

Kayla103849 - So I didn't paint him pink but I did reprogram him. So I hope you are happy :D

Starlight Moon Midnight (Spectre Starlight) - I agree Spectre Starlight. Although I don't think Hera liked what you said.

Guest (Spectre...) - That is so awesome, I couldn't wait another day so I slipped it in there just so Ezra would be allowed to go and buy a new droid. Thanks Guest!

 **Once again, thanks all for the pranks. My overall favorite prank so far is probably switching Kanan's kyber crystal for something else. What's yours, is it this one perhaps?  
**

 **LoF**

 **P.S this chapter was reedited. Thanks Spectre 11 for rereading and finding all my errors.**


	8. 3 Days 'til Christmas Kanan Ships Kanera

**Thanks for the suggestions! Just so you all know I have a brilliant idea for Hera so you don't have to worry. What I need help with though, is a big prank for Ezra that the whole team including Ahsoka and Rex can do. The ideas must be there before Christmas XD. Yes I will be clashing Chopper and Hera's prank together so that we have a day for Ezra XD. My goodness these chapters just keep getting longer and longer I hope they are getting better though. While Chopper is mad being their new tree, Ezra will be spicing up the Ghost...ya know what why don't you just read for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels only Rebel Wars are mine. Most of my ideas actually came from my faithful reviewers. The only thing that's mine is the droids name BB-M8 (BB-Mate).**

 **P.S this is a continuation of Chopper's P.O.V**

* * *

Those words struck me like a TIE hits the cliffs. _"My name is BB-Mate and I am your replacement."_

 **"Chopper!"**

Quickly I decided that no droid is going to just walk into my prank filled life and get rid of me. When I tried to roll towards him, however, I just went in a circle. Panic rose into my mechanical body. _This can't be happening!_ Rolling in circles I throw my mechanical arms out and that's when I noticed some strange ornaments dangling from my arms. _What in the world? I didn't know Hera had ornaments in the Ghost!  
_ "Someone help!"

"I'm yo-"

"-Your not my replacement _Mate_ you're just a wannabe rebel! Now get Hera." I spoke.

"Who?" Mate chirped.

"How are you supposed to be my replacement if you don't even know who the leader is...wait...do you know who Ezra Bridger is." I asked.

"He's my master." Mate replied.

"I knew it. Ezra just pranked me. Mate help me out of this mess." I fumed.

"No." Mate said while picking up a watering can.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I have to water you." Mate laughed while pouring water into this pot with dirt in it.

Intending on shocking the droid I was mildly surprised to find instead of my electro jabber a fluffy pink pillow that had Kanera written on it. _What! Ezra! I'm gonna kill you._ Of course I couldn't really, instead of me trying to kill Ezra I found me wanting to worship him. _What's wrong with my datacard. I wish Hera were here._

Low and behold Hera comes 'round the corner frantically searching for her droid. "Chopper?"

 _Oh great._ "It was Ezra."

"Hey Chop, Hey Hera." Zeb speaks walking past them. Then as if a train hit him he walks back a couple steps before getting a good look at me. "What the- " Zeb starts laughing which quickly turns into a guffaw until he finally gains his composure.

"Sabine! Sabine come here quick. I know you're still mad at Ezra but you'll be glad that he wasn't harsh on you as he was on Chopper." Then Zeb starts laughing again. Sabine wishing she could turn invisible decided she wanted something to preoccupy her and her aching bottom.

"What is it..." Sabine smirks. "Well at least I know I didn't get the worst of it."

"What's all this noise about." Rex asks walking down the hall with a guilty looking Ahsoka in tow. "Hey, you guys got a Christmas tree! I was wondering when that would happen."

"Rex...that's not a Christmas tree." Ahsoka gasps.

"Then what is it?" Rex asks.

"It's Chopper." Ahsoka turns around to hide the oncoming grin while Rex just stares in astonishment.

"You're kidding. The kid couldn't have pulled that, he's to, to...nice?" Rex stammered.

"What in the galaxy are you talking about, are you spending to much time with Gregor! Rex, Ezra is far from nice. **If anything he's a stuck-up, petty, annoyingly cute theif!** " Sabine yells before quickly covering her face with her helmet to hide her embarrassment.

"I didn't know you felt that way about my padawan," Kanan chuckled appearing right behind Sabine, "what happened here, whose droid is that and what is it doing here!"

They finally noticed BB-M8.

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Meanwhile I had important business to attend to. I was running out of room for my stash and desperately needed to find a new spot. When I entered the cockpit I noticed that there was compartment underneath the steering wheel where I could put my stash. Working quickly i opened the panel before placing my items inside, mostly tools and stuff I stole from the empire. _I'm going to need more space_. I thought while trying to cram an imperial suit. _I got it!_

Dumping everything out i pushed back some wires and taped it to the ceiling for more room but a two wires still got in the way. Frustrated I cut it. _Oops... I can fix that for sure!_ Grabbing the two wires I tried to connect them but they just wouldn't fit, a commotion was coming from the hallway so I had to hurry up. I forced the wires into which ever hole came first and crammed it until it clicked. Sighing with relief, I placed my stuff into the hole and shut the metal slab up before screwing it back on. _Now I just need to prank Hera, and then I will be enjoying a very merry Christmas!_

Fingering through my jacket I noticed that green was basically out and red would only be enough to paint a seventh of the Ghost. _Looks like I'm going to have to pay Sabine's room a visit..._

Down the ladder I went. I leaped onto the platform on the right and headed straight for Sabine's room. When I was there I unlocked her door and went straight for the paints. Grabbing the items, I made sure that the label was red and green. Then I headed for Hera's room, before I entered I spray painted a heart with Kanera in the inside on her door. After that I basically did exactly what I did to Sabine's room. I painted it, excluding the bed mishap and butt pain. Laughing I tried to picture Sabine's face. _I wonder what she was thinking. She probably hates me more._ I stopped before taking out about twenty magazines all about wigs and pinned them all over the wet paint. I even placed it in her desk, on her desk, in her covers, and last but definitely the best I grabbed a real wig and placed it above the door so at just the right angle it would fall. Then I finished painting the floor. Walking out the door I was met with Kanan and his piercing teal eyes. (Really does anyone know his eye color? I'm about to make it yellow XD)

"Hey-"

"-Ezra, what are you doing in Hera's room, why is my mind foggy and...what. Is. THAT!" Kanan spoke shoving Ezra out the way to admire his new work of art.

"Oh, you like?" I asked noticing Kanan smiling profusely.

"What is it?" Kanan asked not really understanding the shipping universe around him.

"That's you and Hera smashed together as one name," I explained, "it's basically saying that everyone thinks you two should really get together and later on marry."

"Do me one of those on my door and I'll let you slide. For now at least," Kanan declared, "I can't get married Ezra that's against the Jedi Order."

I just gave him an amused look. "Are you scared? Kanan there is no Jedi Order, not since I checked."

"Well...a couple days ago. I found out...that...humans and Twi'leks. Aren't. Compatible." Kanan whispered.

"I'm sure some Twi'lek wrote that because a human male had his eye on his girlfriend. Besides the internet lies." I told him.

"Oh. Thanks." Kanan chuckled nervously.

"No problem master." I replied, before racing towards his door and spraying a heart with Kanera in the middle. As an added bonus I wrote 'He ships it!'

Racing outside of the Ghost I quickly set about to painting the entire Ghost red and Green including the Phantom. It took me a lot longer than I had anticipated but it was finally done.

"Ezra! There you are." Ahsoka called.

Glancing down I noticed Rex. "Hera and Sabine are going on a mission, they need you off of the Phantom so that they can leave."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

 _"You and Sabine just need to go to Garel and retrieve the cargo that the Empire stole from us." Captain Sato finished before shutting off the transmission._

"Wouldn't it be more like we stole from them?" I quipped while rolling in the Chopper Tree. Everyone was in the room except for Ezra doing who knows what and Zeb who went for another nap.

"No love, we borrow they steal," Hera replied before she headed towards her room, "I need you to suit up Sabine."

"Kanan!" Hera called shortly after.

"Yes!" I spoke.  
"Who is Kanera?" Hera questioned.

"Uh..." I trailed feeling the unmistakable blush creep onto my face. Without knowing it my hand was running through my hair. _How am I suppose to tell her that someone is shipping us and they want us to get married!_

"It's a beautiful name but I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why it's here." Hera continued.

"Yeah it's, in human language it means I ship you." I lied.

"Huh...are you sure?" Hera asked while Ahsoka and Rex look at me laughing slightly.

"Yes love!" I called back hoping to end the embarrassing conversation.

"Well, I hope they ship us somewhere nice," Hera finished, "Like Naboo." I just instinctively sighed knowing one day I'd have to tell her what shipping means.

"I'm just gonna go...find Ezra." Rex laughs leaving the room filled with awkward air.

"Yeah. Same." Ahsoka says before making a heart sign with her hands and acting like it was on a boat.

"Ugh..." I moaned. Why can't they just not make it even worse than it already is.

* * *

 **Hera's P.O.V**

"Yes love!" Kanan calls back, using our term of endearment.

"Well, I hope they ship us somewhere nice," I finished, "Like Naboo."

Entering into my room my eyes were blinded by something hairy. "Aah!"

"Hera, Hera what's wrong?" Kanan asked rushing down the corridor. _That was quick._

"Something hairy..." I trailed off. Looking at my newly decorated room I noticed the red and green paint but most of all the magazines about wigs everywhere. If I wasn't so shocked I would've shoved Kanan out my room.

"Hera...I didn't know you were so fascinated about my hair!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Kanan, no- it's just. Ezra he-"

"I love seeing you so flustered." Kanan laughed.

"Save it, you still didn't get the paint off your face." I smirk, seeing his face turn into an annoyed glare.

* * *

 **Extras 8:**

So Captain Sato sent me and Sabine on a solo Op to Garel to collect some more cargo. I just hope we can get in and out quietly with so many imperials on that planet I doubt we can get their unnoticed. Then another transmission happened.

 _'So Spectre 8, I'm glad your enjoying this. What kind of prank do you think is wise for Hera?'_

 _'Yep, I am and thank you very much for not only considering but using my suggestion. And, I really agree with you, my fav prank was changing Kanan's kyber crystal, it was hilarious! I can't wait to see Hera pranked! I really think it should have something to do with her ship...'_

 _'You are so right! I better get to it.'_

 _Spectres 8 and LoF out._

"NOO, not my baby! I gotta make sure it's okay."

"Hera what are you talking about? We are on a mission I'm sure that if anything bad happens Kanan will dive right into to stop, Ahsoka and Rex will lend a hand as well." Sabine comforted.

"If only..." I muttered.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, I am feeling the stress of Christmas. I don't feel like I put alot of energy into this so I'm going to do one really long one tomorrow. Please pray. BTW does anyone notice Hera's choice of names, Ghost, Phantom and now Spirit? Wonder where she's getting her choice of inspiration. Reviews are always nice. Thanks Sabine of Macayhill for reviewing. Thanks Insanity21 for following.**

Kayla103849 - I'm super glad.

Valkyrie Baymax - I know. I took the Kanera suggestion XD. I love BB-8 but Han Solo's my favorite. Well until he died. Hmm guess I like Lando? He's still alive...right? Merry advanced Sith-mas to you as well. lolz.

Rebels-lover - You're right. I will do that in the next chapter so stay tuned.

AuthorPen11 - Like the name? Sure you are, I'm sure Kanan will allow you to take the droid. Just wait for the extras. Wigs. Wigs. Wigs everywhere! Yeah, she would hurt him. You're a genius Spectre 11.

Purpalz Miner - Well, yeah. Yeah Chopper didn't like your idea XD Yeah I have an idea for Hera. Don't worry I need your help for a Humungous prank for Spectre 6, got any ideas?

Sabine of Macayhill - Really? That's awesome. I ship Kanera more then I like Kanan but only by a smidge.

Starlight Moon Midnight - Yeah, Hera's going to hunt you down. Chopper is now a Chopper Tree, get your very own at the Ghost found wherever Imperial activity is most. Yeah, sorry I didn't actually write her expression I just couldn't fathom. Thanks to you Hera now has matching rooms with Sabine.

Guest (Spectre 8) - Hehe, Hera doesn't like what you said.

 **Whelp, I'm tired so I'm going to leave it like that, I stayed up to 1:30 in the morning. P.S. I left A LOT of stuff out I'm doing that in the next chapter, I've been writing this since 12:30 and just sent it out and I'm still not done.**

 **Spectre LoF out.**


	9. 2 Days 'til Christmas A Kallus Amused

**Thanks for the suggestions! So I found out that my story doesn't say I updated but I did and the reason it says I didn't is because I fixed the grammar mistakes in the one before, before I gave you guys the new chapter sooo I'm going to always send the new chapter first and then fix previous errors because I know some of you just search for the story at the top of the page. So sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, not even these pranks are mine most come from all of my reviewers sooo yeah. Hey but I do own BB-M8 unless someone wants him, I'll give it to you on Christmas. _ o 0 oh he's zooming off. BTW Chopper DOESN'T like his reprogramming.**

 **P.S. Just so you know when my break ends I probably be updating this story once a week :(. Just a heads up warning.**

 **P.S.S so I just read Just-Inkro's page and I'm like, I totally agree about Kanan Jarrus (also I keep on pronouncing his name like Jar - us instead of Jair - us). We should have Kanan's hair down...shirt off... emotional... and my personal favorite a DUAL lightsaber. Okay now you can read the story...**

 **Also Birthdays...I know Ezra's is on 'Independence Day' more like 'Empire Day' but what about everyone else? So this is my theory.**

 **Sabine - 2/29 (Her birthday is on Leap day O.O)**

 **Zeb - 8/3 (I'm always on vacay this week)**

 **Chopper (I know this droid has a birthday XD) - Maybe like a couple months after Hera and Kanan first met? 10/25**

 **Hera - 7/11 (Yummy slurpees)**

 **Kanan - 9/11 (Sorry KJ. I'm just imagining that when 9/11 happened is when the fall of the Republic happened).**

 **So tell me what you guys think.**

 **Continuation of Hera's P.O.V**

* * *

When we finally arrived at Garel, Sabine and I climbed out of the Phantom. Earlier I saw to my horror that Ezra had repainted the Ghost and now looking at the Phantom I notice that it had the same fate. Then Sabine and I raced straight through the docking bay. Running through the entrance, I noticed that there were a lot less troopers around. _They must have noticed that we left Garel already._ Sabine ran towards the comp quickly shutting off the power. While she was busying shutting it off I heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster reloading.

"Stop right there Rebels. Put your hands in the air." It was a stormtrooper. Turning around I notice that there's only one. Without stopping, Sabine snatched her gun and shot the stormtrooper.

Well that would have happened if it wasn't for the prank Ezra did to Sabine early, so instead of the guy falling down unconscious the paint landed on his helmet blocking his vision. In a moment, my gun was on stun and already hit the alarmed stormtrooper.

"I'm glad you aimed at his head Sabine." I sigh.

"Yeah, well we got to get moving before more arrive!" Sabine says before running away down a white hallway. Well...all the hallways are white.

We arrived at the storage with all the cargo that Commander Sato wanted me and Sabine to 'take back'. Yes I know, Kanan was right but I didn't want to tell him that, or he'll be all annoying like. It was an easy pick. Grabbing the crates I signaled back to base.

"Spectre 2 to Ghost. We have the crates and we're on our way back." I spoke through the com.

"Great work Spectre 2, see ya soo-"

"You're not going anywhere with those crates, _Rebels._ " It was Agent Kallus. (Yes I will be pranking the evil guys after the Christmas/New Years Specials).

"Actually, how about you come to us Spectre 1." I finish on the com before Agent Kallus orders his twenty stormtroopers to un-arm us.

 **Rex's P.O.V**

"So, you are saying that Sabine and Captain Syndulla are captured?" I asked, when Kanan had broken the news.

"Yep, and by the sounds of it. I bet it's Agent Kallus." Kanan replied.

"Got it, mind if Wolffe and Gregor join?" I question, knowing that Kanan isn't to found of us old troopers.

"If there already on the ship then yes." Kanan sighs.

Of course I didn't have to tell them because they were right around the corner. "So...where are we headed?" Gregor asked breaking the silence that was sure to come.

"Garel." Kanan answers.

"Uh-huh. Uhm Kanan, I thought we were trying to save Hera not kiss the dirt." I warned as the ground approached as quickly.

"Huh? What's up with these controls." Kanan spoke as we just skimmed the ground of Lothal.

Before any of us could even utter a word the com crackles to life. "If you want to see your Rebel friends alive, I suggest you hand over Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger. You have until tomorrow."

"We got to hurry." Kanan spoke as he tried to go back up and ended up clashing with the ground.

"Whoa, whoa Kanan! Watch it even a Tooka cat drives better than you." I yell grabbing the controls and accidentally yanked it down. Surprisingly the ship went up. After that shock we were on the course towards Garel.

 **Agent Kallus P.O.V (I couldn't help myself)**

 _Two down, three to go._ I smirk to myself as I follow the prisoners away from the hangar. I was about to take them down a hallway when the alarm started blaring. _The Rebels._ Quickly I turned around to watch to my amusement the Rebel's main ship was having trouble landing, also I notice that it got a new paint job.

"It looks like they can't do without you, _Pilot_." I spat smirking at her horrified face as she watches its every move.

First it crashes into the ceiling and then it slams into the wall making sparks fly. _So this is what the Seventh Sister was talking about them not being themselves. This could work to our advantage. Whoever is flying that ship must have been randomly picked because they fly worse than a drunken angry Imperial._

Finally it seems to understand how to land, and that's exactly what it did. Ordering the stormtroopers to hold our prisoners safe I advance towards the more than scratched ship. The ramp folds down to reveal the Jedi and an old rebellious clone. "Come on over Jarrus, we'll swap you for the little girl." Looking over his shoulder I noticed that Ezra wasn't there. "I guess you won't be getting your pilot back, which I can see by that flying earlier, you desperately need her."

"Yeah well I'm not about to hand myself over, here Hera catch!" He throws his lightsaber over to Hera scattering all of my clones.

"But Kanan I don't know how to use it!" Hera yells back.

"Remember Ezra?" He replies.

Deciding to end this quick I shoot at the old clone. Surprisingly, the fat clone moved in time. Turning around I saw to my astonishment that the lightsaber just kept dying out and shout out small blue blast similar to that of a gun. I laughed. "What happened to your lightsaber, Jedi. Did it die?"

"No, it's over here." Kanan replies as he. IGNITES. HIS. GUN?

"What the-" Then he slammed me against the crates knocking the wind out of me. _Must be the force._

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V (I know, I've been switching the P.O.V's alot. So sorry this will be the last one.)**

I can't wait to find out who was flying Hera's ship. Lets just say they will be banned from flying it for quite awhile. I ran on board the Phantom. Before I reconnected to the Ghost I blasted a couple of their ships, _just in case the try to follow us._ When I was connected with ship I rushed over to the helm of the Ghost. Everything seems normal. Unfortunately for Ezra, I spot something a little bit...odd.

Grabbing the panel I jam it open to find to my amusement all of Ezra's stuff. _Now I can finally get back at you Ezra._ He's going to wish he pranked someone else. I hear Kanan and Hera arguing as they rush on board.

"Kanan Jarrus, you can't fly my ship ever again!" Hera fumed as she climbed the ladder.

"But Hera-"

"-Trying to showoff." Hera murmured.

"Hera please listen-"

"-Save it, you're just a Jedi Showoff! Don't think of being co-pilot today Du-Jarrus" Hera glared angrily at his teal eyes (Right it's gonna be teal. Right?) Turning around she gasped at the area with Ezra's stuff piling out of it. "My baby! Sabine what do you think you're doing."

"I think I know what happened to your ship, but first we need to get this stuff outta here." I commanded as I shoved more of his stuff out, smiling all the while as I find a couple of interesting things. Then I see something a little annoying thief wrote: 'Sezra'. Blushing furiously I toss the book right on the floor. _Yes I like you but you don't have to write it for everyone to know._

Then we get away, you know the ship flies away, a little awkwardly but we still get away. Now all of us, including Rex and Ahsoka even BB-M8 are all thinking of a devious and completely unreasonable prank to do one Ezra. This. Is. Going. To. Be. AWESOME!

* * *

 **Extras 9: Hera's P.O.V (I lied this is the last one)** (Brokenherated by Karmin)

 _Kanan, I thought I knew you better than this. We've been together for like five almost six years. You almost destroyed the Ghost and our chance of escaping._ Relaxing in the chair with Rex he breaks the silence.

"Y'kno, it wasn't Kanan's fault. Ezra messed with the wires." Rex murmured.

"Really?" I asked shocked. Now I feel really bad.

"Yep. I guess we should think of something awfully devious for Ezra huh." Rex smirked. I smiled nodding my head in agreement. Then the com crackled to life, well the one in my head at least.

'So what prank should we do on Ezra Spectre Starlight?'

 _'For the prank on Ezra, everyone gangs up on him and does everything that they did to him! And its okay that you didn't write her expression, I can just imagine it! Hera and Sabine matching rooms! Yaaassss! Love it!'_

 _'That's what I'm planning. Yeah. XD. I was really happy when Spectre 8 said that we should have a Jedi mind trick on Kanan, what about you, Spectre Starlight?'_

 _Spectre's Starlight and LoF out._

This is too bizarre. I hope that didn't actually happen to Kanan. As for Ezra, I love that idea.

"Hey are we going back to Lothal?" Rex asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied while flipping the switches onto autopilot. "I just need to go tell Kanan I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Here you go. Now after we prank Ezra and see Ezra's reaction on Christmas I need 5 days of pranks on these sentients. Agent Kallus, Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, Stormtroopers, and Captain Sato.**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

Purpalz Miner - I agree, should it just be red or green and red? Either's fine with me. I was thinking they could put his hair in a ponytail and give him a padawan braid. Wait...cross that out. I agree with everything in your review, I definitely am going to reprogram BB-M8.

Starlight Moon Midnight (Spectre Starlight) - Thanks so much! Hera loves your idea.

Guest (Spectre 8) - Thanks, you don't have to wait any longer. Well you probably already read above. What do you think if I wrote the replies to the reviews up top so you read it first?

ValkyrieBaymax - You love that? Great I'll put more Sezra up later just for you. They will be all pranking Ezra. Yes we will get to pranking Ahsoka next year. Also everyone else will get a chance to prank everyone else. :) Thanks for reviewing.

 **I can't wait to read what you thought up! Hey AuthorPen11...where are you?**

 **LoF out**


	10. Christmas Eve! 1 Day 'til Christmas!

**Thanks for the suggestions! I'm looking forward to using them in the near future. Right now we have to prank Ezra :)**

 **P.S I'm going to have everyone get him back with the pranks he did to them.**

 **P.S.S Yes I'm sorry for not acknowledging you Purpalz Miner. A lot of you suggested to mess up Hera's controls and I forgot to give the credit to you as well.**

Purpalz Miner - Go to sleep! Don't stay up XD Yeah I forgot sorry, really I am. I'm telling you ahead of time that I'm probably going to use your idea for Commander Sato! It sounds really great, everyone else just has throw ice water on him...I'm still going to use it though. Every prank counts.

AuthorPen11 - Halloween. Perfect, although I don't celebrate it. Lolz yes you do. I'm sure you get up at 1 in the morning everyday. I have an idea so don't worry. I did google it up but there wasn't a lot google had to offer. Lolz people staring at you like 'whats wrong with that person?' Yep just read below to see how she resolves it.

Starlight Moon Midnight - Me too. Those are pretty good, I'm trying to think which one I like best though. Having a hard time...

Rebels-lover - LOL you were just waiting for that weren't you. YAS, I love your idea about the stormtroopers. I'm using it. Lol that'd be funny for the Inquisitors but I'm having a hard time imagining how they would lose their lightsabers to Ezra...

Guest013 (Spectre 13) - Are you the same Guest? I can't tell...Thanks for the suggestions.

ValkyrieBaymax - Yep, I love my references. I used some of your ideas, lets see if you can find out which ones. You want BB-M8? You can have him I'll be dumping it off with Kallus when we prank him. Also Chop likes being a rust bucket.

 **Warning: Lot's of P.O.V changes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Only BB-M8 is mine...and Kanan? _Wishful Thinking..._**

* * *

 **Zeb's P.O.V (Because I don't think we ever have)**

Lying on the bunk that me and Ezra share, I stare at the wall. Although the kid is great at pranking us it's about time that I plot my revenge. Quickly I sit up in the bed. I have a plan. In a moment, I was out the room and down the hall.

It didn't take me long to find the stash that Sabine had found. She placed in the closet telling everyone except Ezra of course. I grab his tool of many gadgets and rush back to our room. When I enter, remember that if I undo the bolts to his bed I was going to get crushed underneath. I better go think of doing something else. _Maybe I should paint him. He painted me so it's only fair that I get him back._

Quickly I turn out the room and head to the closet. I put the tool back. Now I just have to ask Sabine for a little favor.

"Spectre 4 to Spectre 5 come in." I whisper through the com.

"Come in Spectre 4." Sabine replies.

"Can I borrow some red and green paint." I ask.

"I'm all out, but maybe blue can suffice." Sabine answers.

"I'll make it work." I mutter.

Standing in the hallway, I hear the angry beeps of Chopper talking to BB-M8. I chuckle remembering our new and improved Chop. Then foot falls could be heard resounding through the hallway. It was Sabine.

"Here you go." Sabine smirks while placing a blue paint can in my hand. Instead of turning around and minding her business, she follows me to our room.

"What are you doing?" I question, not wanting her to ruin my big chance.

"I'm getting revenge." Sabine smirks protruding his tool I just put back and some more paint and a bucket.

"Hey there is still red and green paint." I retort, folding my big furry arms disapprovingly.

"Not enough for both of us." Sabine rejects, putting her right hand on her hip.

"Yeah, well I'm going to find Ezra." I say.

"He's with Kanan...taking a nap." Sabine finishes. I grin evilly. This was my lucky break, and nothing is going to get in my way.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

As you all know, I had relocated all of Ezra's belongings. Grabbing my paint I go through my extra stash of items. I had one paint of red and one paint of green. I was about to exit my room when my com crackled to life.

"Spectre 4 to Spectre 5 come in." Zeb whispers through the com.

"Come in Spectre 4." I reply.

"Can I borrow some red and green paint." Zeb asks.

"I'm all out, but maybe blue can suffice." I answer.

"I'll make it work." Zeb mutters.

Quickly I snatched a can of blue paint that was lying on my desk. Yes I was painting a blueberry on my desk but that's just because I like hi- I like it. Walking down towards Ezra and Zeb's room I stop by at the closet. I took the tool I hid along with a bucket and then I was on my way. I spotted Zeb.

"Here you go." I smirk while placing a blue paint can in Zeb's hand. Then I head to Ezra and Zeb's room.

"What are you doing?" Zeb questions.

"I'm getting revenge." I smirk protruding Ezra's tool some more paint and a bucket.

"Hey there is still red and green paint." Zeb retorts, folding his big furry arms disapprovingly.

"Not enough for both of us." I reject, putting my right hand on my hip.

"Yeah, well I'm going to find Ezra." Zeb says in a tone that clearly states that he doesn't believe a word I just said.

"He's with Kanan...taking a nap." I tell him.

Entering their room I get right down to business. I go on Ezra's half of the room and start coloring it red and green making sure not to miss a speck. Then climbing on his bed I write "Butt Pain". Taking out my tool I undo his bolts and stuff it in my left pocket. When I was at the door I pour the red paint in the bucket and place it carefully on top of the door. I put a slab of wood over top so that when it hisses open it won't immediately fall. Walking out I pull the slip into place.

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V  
**

Right now I'm feeling down in the dumps. I learned from Ahsoka that she used a mind trick on my because of Ezra, Hera condemned me from the control room _and_ I have no clue how to fix my lightsaber gun. Growling in frustration, I find a seat on the couch. Today's just not my day. Sensing someone's presence I turn to find the last person I wanted to see. Ezra. Quickly I turn my head ignoring the little guy.

"Hey Kanan." Ezra starts.

"I'm not in the mood Ezra." I grumble turning on the holo game.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hera is asking for us." Ezra continues.

"Yeah, well I am banned from the cockpit, so she's gonna have to come in here." I reply before getting up and turning off the game. Then I burrow through Ezra's mind.

 _'Well it looks like I might've accidentally switched the wires; but I won't tell anyone. I can't wait 'til Christmas tomorrow, although I might just end up with a bunch of coal. Then again that would be really useful.'_

I cut it off before exiting the room. I know exactly what I'm going to do to Ezra. Just you wait. "Ezra, come here."

"Yes master?" Ezra replies.

"Take a nap." I command.

"What, why?!" Ezra retorts.

"This is just my way of punishment. Time out." I answer hiding my true intent.

"Ugh, fine."

After a couple of minutes he finally falls asleep. Using the force I make Ezra dream that he's being chased by pink, sparkly Lothcats the size of machine guns. When he tries to escape, they are stormtroopers dancing to Harlem Shake and Darth Vader in pink armor and heels. I smirk as I watch him begin his most terrifying nightmare. Then Zeb enters along with Wolffe and Gregor.

* * *

 **Hera's P.O.V  
**

I was a bit upset about Kanan, but ever since I heard the truth I couldn't help but worry about how upset he is right now.

Standing up, I inform to Rex. "I'm going to go get my vengeance on Ezra."

"Oh..." Rex chuckles. "The kids is in for it this time."

* * *

I was about to enter Ezra's room when Sabine stops me outside. "Don't enter, or you will be a new color."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I put paint above the wall, push this slip to ensure your safety." Sabine finishes before walking down the hall.

Pushing the slip, I enter the room. Standing in Ezra's room, I could tell already that Sabine had finished what she intended to do. On the wall were the words "Butt Pain." Smirking I grab out a magazine all about blueberries. I tack them all around Ezra's side of the room and on his bed. When I was finish, I went in search for Kanan.

Entering the lounge, I spot Zeb painting Ezra in blue paint. Wolffe and Gregor were playing the hologame while Kanan was sitting a little ways away with a huge grin on his face but it falters when he notices me. Steadily, I make my way towards him. "Hey Kanan."

"Hmm." Kanan responds not even looking my way.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I whisper.

"Yeah, I forgive you," Kanan sighs looking at me, "besides I can't stay mad at you."

I smile, giving him a quick hug. Then I get up looking for BB-M8.

It didn't take me long to find the droid being held onto Ahsoka in the cargo hold. Looking down I notice that she looked like she was about to tear the droid apart.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I felt really bad for listening to Ezra so I thought I should get back at him. Searching for his droid I look all around the Ghost before I finally find it roaming around in the hangar. Sensing someone's presence I glance up to find Hera staring at me intensely.

"Hera! Thank goodness, I need help reprogramming BB-M8." I speak, struggling to keep the droid in one spot.

"Why are you reprogramming him?" Hera questions.

"I need to get back at Ezra for making me prank his master. I feel really bad." I add.

"Well Kanan seems fine. I was going to send him and Ezra out on a mission to get more cargo." Hera replies.

"Again?" I question.

"Not really, just so they can talk to each other. It'll be fine." Hera smiles. "It's not like somebody's gonna jump them and beat one of them up, is it."

"Not likely." I answer. Hera climbs down the ladder and helps me reprogram the stubborn droid. Now he is a mirror image of Chopper, whenever he see's Ezra he has a sudden urge to shock him. BB-M8's blue-ish orange eye is now blue-ish red. Testing him out I ask a couple of questions.

"What do you think about Ezra?" I interrogate.

"Beep bop boop bee." (He needs to be shocked).

"What do you like about Ezra?" I ask.

"Beep bop bee boop." (I like when he screams from me shocking him)

"You've never shocked him...but okay. What do you want to do to Ezra?" I question.

"Beep bop." (Shock him)

"He's ready." I smirk.

* * *

 **Rex's P.O.V  
**

My senses were going off the charts. Whatever was happening I knew it was going to be good. Getting up I search for the rest of the crew. I hear whispering and rounds of soft laughter as if they weren't trying to wake somebody up. This can't be any good. Rushing into the room I spot the whole crew excluding Ahsoka, Hera and Sabine in the lounge. Chopper never moved since Kanan rolled him in.

"What's going on here?" I question. Then I watch in amazement as I notice a sleeping blue Ezra thrash in his sleep along with a devilish looking Kanan watching on the sidelines. _Well, I guess he's not going to help._

"They're about to prank the prankster Ezra!" Gregor laughs uncontrollably while pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah. It's going to be awesome." Zeb adds watching gleefully at the unhappy sleeping form.  
"I just hope you guys don't go overboard." I murmur to myself, but the Jedi hears me.

"Oh believe me, we are just getting started." Kanan smirks. "Everyone is in on the prank, what about you Rex?"

"He didn't do anything to me, I'm not going to do anything to him." I state as I watch the kids eyes finally open with fear in his eyes.

* * *

 **Extras 10:  
**

Hera was climbing up the ladder leaving Ahsoka with BB-M8 when more weird stuff happens.

 _'Ezra gets Captain Sato to leave the brig and a bucket of icy water falls on him.'_

 _'I was thinking the same thing Spectre 13'_

Hera stood shocked on the ladder. "Not Sato. We could be put out of the alliance."

* * *

 **If you couldn't tell this chapter is rushed because I have somewhere to go tonight, so super sorry. Now before anyone of you start ranting I just want to say that the next chapter is going to be all in Ezra's P.O.V so you can see his reaction to the pranks but most importantly the dream. Also after that chapter Hera sends Kanan and Ezra on a 'mission' to get cargo but it's just so that they can apologize to each other. If you want to read that ahead of time it's called _'Revenge'_ by AuthorPen11 (Spectre 11). It's really good! Thanks to y'all I already have ideas for Commander Sato (Purpalz Miner, Starlight and Guest013) _and_ the stormtroopers (Rebels-lover).  
**

 **Spectre LoF out**


	11. Merry Belated Christmas Blueberry!

**Thanks for the suggestions! I am really, really...okay well you get it I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter out further so here you go.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

After we rescued Hera and Sabine from Agent Kallus I went straight to my room. I was done. _No more pranks for the rest of the year...I think._ Relaxing in my bed, I stared at the ceiling imagining everyone in a panic. Probably wondering what prank I'm going to pull next. Then a freight train hit me, well not literally the padawan master bond. I could feel waves of frustration and worry. Kanan.

Hopping off my bed I rush out my room. It didn't take me long to find him glaring angrily at the wall. Then he looked at me and quickly turned back around. He must be embarrassed.

"Hey Kanan." I start.

"I'm not in the mood Ezra." Kanan grumbles turning on the holo game.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hera is asking for us." I lie hopping to make him listen to me.

"Yeah, well I am banned from the cockpit, so she's gonna have to come in here." Kanan replies before getting up and turning off the game. "Ezra, come here."

"Yes master?" I ask.

"Take a nap." Kanan commands.

"What, why?!" I retort.

"This is just my way of punishment. Time out." Kanan answers.

"Ugh, fine." I grumble lying my head down on the couch. _What's the worst that can happen?_

 _~Sweet Dreams~_

 _Standing on the grassy hills of Lothal, I watch the sky above gasping at the many explosions in the sky. Expertly, I dash through the grass avoiding all the rocks and small pit falls. It is a lovely day. Everything is so peaceful and the best part about it is I'm here alone with no one to tell me what to do. I kind of miss my alone time not crammed in a vent hiding for my life. I lie down on the grass enjoying the way it feels on my skin. When I look back at the ground, however, I notice seven pink sparkly lothcats but the worst part is that they all have machine guns. What?  
_

 _Jumping up, I watch as they slowly approach me guns in hand before one of them waves his hand in the air. Without a moments notice the start shooting at me and I just barely dodge them all. I run as fast as I can towards civilization, but the lothcats are still behind me shooting with their distracting sparkly pink bodies. When I finally made it to Lothal time, which didn't take long at all, I noticed a building with lots of lights and loud music. Gasping, I open the door and slam the door closed._

 _I look up to see stormtroopers dancing...weird. Then the music changed to the Harlem Shake. My eyes go as big as saucers as I watch them dance to the awful music. I was about to run back outside when I saw the sparkly pink lothcats with their guns waiting patiently outside at every exit. Now that I look I notice that there is a lot more of them then before. I stand their for a couple minutes before I grow tired of watching the stormtroopers dance. Pulling out my enhanced lightsaber I shoot the radio sighing in relief as the music stopped._

 _That's when **he** walked in. _

_'Who stopped the music?' I realized the metallic voice and the humming of his armor. It was the Sith Lord._

 _Frightened, I realized that every stormtrooper pointed their white gloves at me. I started hyperventilating, not because the Sith Lord was bound to cut me in half but because he had **pink** **armor** and **HEELS?!** Turning on my lightsaber I glare at him, even though I know that I am no match for him. _

_'I don't want to fight kid, I just want to. Dance. All. Day! Do the Harlem Shake boys!' He commands as their communicators start blaring the very familiar song._

 _Feeling like I was about to die with all of this nonsense the glass breaks and the Lothcats swarm in shooting their blasters everywhere and causing a bunch of havoc. 'Please...please kill me!' I plead to a very sweet looking pink sparkly blaster holding Lothcat. To my dismay, however, it shakes its head and laughs._

 _' **NOOOOOoooooo!'**_

 _~Sweet Dreams~_

Gasping I wake up, sweat all over my body. I felt like I was about to pass out when I noticed everyone staring at me. "I-It was just a dream?"

"Yes, yes it was." I look up at Kanan's worry filled eyes. "I heard you crying out in the force Ezra, what happened?"

"I-I don't know. It's too horrible to remember." Glancing around I noticed that everyone was in here except for Hera, Ahsoka and BB-M8. Sitting up slowly I feel different, looking down I noticed to my shock that I was blue! I searched all around the room to find Zeb trying to hid an oncoming attack of laughter. "Zeb!"

"Hey, it's only fair to get back at you for what you did to me." Zeb retorts putting his hands up in defeat as he lets loose a string of chuckling.

"Maybe you should go get some rest kid." Rex states.

"No!" I quickly decline imagining the horrifying lothcats among others. Rex sighs in defeat as he watches me hug my knees.

Kanan cradles me in his arms smoothing back my really blue hair. "It's okay Ezra, it's just a dream everyone's fine."

Feeling a little calmed down I stand up searching for my newly bought droid. Then as if it sensed me coming BB-M8 zooms straight up to me with Ahsoka and Hera trailing a little bit away.

"BB-M8 I miss yo-W!" I finish as the droid shocks me on the thigh. "Hey! Watch it! Stop!"

As if I didn't say a word to him he continues his annoying shocks. Jumping back I glare at the droid hoping to knock some sense into it. "Hey! I said stop."

"Bee bop boop beeeep" (Your not my master)

"What? Then you is?"

"Bop Beep Boop" (Ahsoka Tano)

"Ahsoka?! What did you do?" I question turning to face the said culprit. Raising her arms up in a defensive position she casually responds.

"That was from me Chopper and Hera, a kind of that's what you get for pulling us into your prank war." Ahsoka spoke.

I raised my eyebrow before I was shocked once again by you know who. Chopper just laughed and when I looked at him I noticed that he was recording. "Chopper, cut it off!"

Shaking it's mechanical body, Chop continues the video. Quickly I spring out of the lounge and head over to my room. _A little peace and quiet can do me wonders_. I noticed a slip that was pulled out, ignoring all of my warning signs I walk through the door.

Walking into our room I noticed immediately that my side of the room was colored red and green and in large letters on Zeb's bed was the word "Butt Pain". I snicker, well it looks like Sabine wants to get back at both of us. Then I heard a creaking noise, looking up I see a bucket about to spill all of its contents on me. Shielding my eyes I can only hope its paint. When I feel its safe I look at me to find that I am now red and blue. _Great, this is going to at least take a week to get off of me._

Cautiously I walk towards my bed reading the words over and over in my bed. Throwing caution to the wind, I sprint on top of my bed and lay down when the bed groans in protest and falls down causing insurmountable pain on my butt. Groaning I read the words again with a smirk on my face. _It looks like she didn't take my warning. Oh well I guess I kind of deserved that._ When I looked at the red and green wall I noticed something a bit different, there were magazines all about blueberries everywhere. _Hera._

Lying on the bed, I glared at the wall. _I'm betting I shouldn't prank them all in succesion like that again or else chaos would insue. Well then I guess I'll have to leave them be and prank...Sato! Commander Sato that's perfect, the next mission he sends us on is going to be a lot different then what he plans. I just have to get my crew in on it. I hope they can forgive._

The door hisses open bringing me out of my thoughts. It was Kanan.

"Ezra, listen. About the dream." Kanan hesitates

"Yeah." I prod on.

"It was me." Kanan laughs nervously.

" **What!** Kanan what in the world were you thinking back then! What gave you such ludicrous ideas?" I yell, folding my arms and turning my head away. I wasn't mad at him just mad that I didn't think of something so genius as that.

"Heh, yeah well I still don't appreciate what you made Ahsoka do." Kanan mumbles.

When he was about to leave the room Hera walks up. "Hey I need you two to get some supplies."

Kanan and I exchange uncomfortable glances, I stayed a couple paces behind Kanan to talk to Hera. "Y'kno me and Kanan aren't exactly on good terms right now, I saw you send Zeb even Rex would be better company."

But all Hera does is smile sweetly and wave me away. When I reach my master I can tell that he is in a _very **sour MOOD.**_ "Hey Kanan."

No response. Okay this is going to take awhile.

* * *

 **Extras 11:  
**

Hera watched as the two strode off her ship. It was going to be great bonding, by the time they figured out her little plan they would already have made up with each other. While I smirked with my devious plan another weird transmission occured.

 _'The idea for the stormtroopers was waiting in my mind urging you to think of that so I can say it! The dream idea is awesome, I kind of wish Rex pranked Ezra and Merry Christmas Eve!'_

 _'I really love it, I'm sure everyone would be pleased to prank the Empire. The dream idea wasn't mine, the rights are all ValkyrieBaymax so you can thank their genius; and Merry Belated Christmas Eve!'_

 _Spectres L and Lof out_

"Now that I think about it, pranking the Empire is not a bad idea. I'll just have to wait for Ezra and Kanan to get back home and ask about their opinion." Hera smiled to herself.

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed, I'm really sorry about this very long wait but unexpected guest came on Christmas and then they left Saturday then another guest came on Sunday and left on Wednesday. So now that we're done hosting I can send my chapter out today. I probably won't be on tomorrow but if I am then you can just say it was a really late present XD. Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thanks BookWormQueen100 for following and thank you very much AuthorPen11 for not only correcting my errors but adding me to your community _Rebel Fans._  
**

 **Warning:** Before you advance onto the next chapter (When I send it) I strongly advise you to read Revenge by AuthorPen11 or you will miss what happens on their little mission. **  
**

Rebels-Lover (Spectre L) - I can tell. Merry Belated Christmas Eve to you! The dream idea is all ValkyrieBaymax and I thought it was pretty cool. Yeah, Rex didn't feel like it.

Purpalz Miner - Yes we are. Poor Ezra. You can thank ValkyrieBaymax for suggesting Butt Pain :) Oh yes, Kanan was the least-most worried.

Starlight Moon Midnight - Yep, Kanan sure is evil. A bucket for the bucket head XD. Sounds like Disney.

AuthorPen11 - Yeah, thanks. Foreshadowing...my favorite pastime. I think I like number two because there is a Sezra fan reading and I'm sure they'd love to read that.

Spector 13 - Well actually, I have never watched the Lion King II on the first one XD. Ahsoka is definitely on the bucket list I just don't know what to do to her and how to get her and also your welcome.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Super sorry this is almost a week late...**

 **LoF out.**


	12. Supah Sorry! But I'm BACK!

**I'm soooo sorry guys I can't update this week due to LOE a really fun game that has an open server on one weekend for six months and my birthdays next week... Yeah that's not much of an excuse but I'll try my best to update... heh...heh. Also school is back so I have to manage my time wisely...argh. Please don't be upset I am totally still going to update sometime this month. Soooo, hang on? Maybe, I will update sometime next Saturday... hopefully.**

 **Extras 12: Hera's P.O.V**

 _Luckily for me nothing strange has happened and Ezra doesn't feel up to pranking us after what happened. Huh, is that them now?_

*Read Revenge...

 _Bonding time was an epic fail. Oh well, I better go patch Ezra up._

 **LoF out... I'm really sorry! AHHHHHHHH**

* * *

 **Nope, not on my watch LoF is back in action! LoE was really, really, laggy...so I said I'm going to do something else and please my faithful readers. Hope you enjoy, hey I did say I'd update this month. Also this doesn't really count as anything... I believe we were left at pranking the empire, or maybe you wanted to know why they called him blueberry...Empire first, well stormtroopers in particular, also for the very last time if you haven't read Revenge by AuthorPen11 now is as good a time as ever.**

* * *

 **Still Hera's P.O.V**

 _When my Jedi came back aboard the Ghost, all I can say is that I was shocked. I won't get into detail about what happened because well...wait why am I talking to myself?_ Sitting in my seat, I punched in the codes to fly back to Lothal, the planet we just left. It's a little risky, but Commander Sato has another mission for us.

I hear footsteps resounding quickly on the _Ghost's_ floor. It was Ahsoka. Swiveling my chair to greet my new friend, I see the look of confusion etched on her face.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked calmly.

"Well, you remember when I sent them out for 'supplies..." I trailed off letting her finish my unspoken words.

"...They ran into trouble, impossible! Who was it?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Heh, heh...a little girl looking for revenge." I replied purposely leaving out why she wanted revenge, even though Ahsoka clearly knew I was hiding something.

"Well, she's a force to be reckoned with. If she hurt Ezra so badly that Kanan and Ezra hightailed out of there." Ahsoka scoffed, not believing herself.

"Yeah, well, we've got something else to worry about. Commander Sato has ordered Sabine and Rex's squad on a mission." I spoke, changing the topic.

"Ezra went with them." Ahsoka added.

"What! Ezra went?! He was injured, why did he go?! Why didn't Sabine or Rex stop him...or Kanan." I spoke the last two words to myself, but Ahsoka heard anyway.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, which means that we have plenty of time to talk about-"

"-Hera, the stormtroopers they're rebelling on each other! Ezra's a genius, you gotta come see." It was Kanan and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Of course I followed Kanan, I didn't really want to tell Ahsoka what happened and what did Ezra do to break Kanan out of his foul mood, I really hope Ezra is okay.

 **Rex's P.O.V**

Surprisingly, the kid took the joke pretty well. I am impressed. Right now isn't the time for reminiscing, however, because we are in the middle of enemy territory. A group of two shinies walked past us oblivious to the five rebels hiding behind them. They were easy to take care of, like I said, they're just two shinies. I was about to go discard them next to the rest of our unconscious 'friends' when Ezra stopped me.

"Wait, Rex, how many stormtroopers did Commander Sato say there were, twenty, thirty?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, what about it we knocked out about fifteen of them, so know they have half of their numbers." I replied.

"Mmhmm, I say we use their numbers against them." Ezra smirked, but I wasn't following along.

"How would we do that?" Wolffe questioned my thoughts.

"We make some rebels out of them," Ezra grinned like a devious lothcat, "Sabine, did you bring any paint?"

"Always." Sabine smirked, revealing various types of paints. Wow, she wasn't kidding.

"That's a lot of paints, whatca gonna do with it?" Gregor asked eyeing them with interest.

"It's not for you, it's for Ezra, I mean, ugh, he wanted to use it or something..." Sabine spoke tossing two to Ezra.

"Yeah, I've got something in mind." Ezra smirked spraying an unconscious stormtrooper, in a matter of a minute the Storm trooper looked like a rebel, but the helmet was a problem.

"That's really good Ezra, but I think that helmet is going to be a problem." Sabine nudged Ezra.

"Yeah, of course I knew that!" Ezra blushed throwing the helmet off the stormtrooper to reveal something quite surprising.

This stormtrooper, he's not my brother more like a recruit? _Did the empire come so low as to recruit civilians?_ I glanced at Wolffe and Gregor only to realize that we were all probably thinking the same thing. Shaking my head, I helped Sabine remove the rest of the stormtroopers helmets. Eleven minutes later every last stormtrooper were 'rebels', and Wolffe, Gregor and I were in their armor that protects no one. At least it's a good disguise.

I smirked at Ezra. "Your not half bad."

"Yeah, well Ezra can be disappointing." Sabine smirked. Wolffe, Gregor and I exchanged knowing glances. "Hey, I mean it, what if they see right through his plan and know where here?"

"They'll know where here anyway seeing as some of our 'friends' are waking up!" Wolffe growled.

"Come on lets go get the supplies!" Gregor called way ahead of me and Wolffe.

"You kids can handle yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, go!" Ezra whispered shooing me away.

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I must say Ezra has been getting at his ideas. First his pranks, and now this? Ezra and I watched from a distance as the 'rebel troopers' gained consciousness while Rex, Wolffe and Gregor made their escape. It feels different with just me and Ezra here, and judging by the way Ezra is keeping his head glued in one direction I bet he's thinking the same thing. We watched in anticipation as the stormtroopers we spread all over the area woke up. Then we heard the glorious noise of blaster fire, but it wasn't us. It was the stormtroopers! I laughed and pumped my hand up into the air to excited for words. Ezra and I did a high five as the chaos in sued below.

 **Reader's P.O.V**

One of the stormtroopers woke up to find one a rebel aiming a gun in his face. "Hands up rebel."

"What the, what are you doing? I am requesting immediate back uaahh!" The storm trooper screamed when the other stormtrooper shot him in the side.

"Rebel scum." he murmured to himself. When suddenly from behind him another 'rebel trooper' shot him in the back.

"Ha, I got one!" He smirked.

"Found one!" A stormtrooper yelled shooting the stormtrooper that had just shot the 'rebel trooper' who...well you get the gist.

"Halt rebel!" A couple of stormtroopers who weren't messed with appeared guns in hand.

"What are you talking about?" A couple of 'rebel troopers' appeared beside their friend backing him up. "We are on your side."

"Tell that to my gun!"

* * *

 **Yep, and that's what happened. Hope you like, I will get into more detail next chapter. Can't promise when that will be updated but I will try sometime in the next two weeks.  
**

Purpalz Miner - I' m so sorry I made you wait so long, I hope you haven't abandoned the story? I hope the fireworks were great, I didn't see any I went to bed. I always have time for my most reviewed story ever...because...well...I haven't update most of my other stories...heh heh.

Starlight Moon Midnight - Really, well I hope this chapter is better? Unless your an Ezra fan then this chapter should be okay. Well you don't have to wait any longer.

Specter 13 - Thanks! Haha, well if I ever do that again that will be _muuccchhh_ later. Sorry...well we can always make Ahsoka prank Ezra again, right? I'm back, I'm back.

AuthorPen11 - Oh well, I better fix those errors...and the previous ones that I have yet to deal with. Yeah, I was supposed to that NOW you say...sorry.

Rebels-lover - Haha, hope you enjoyed.

ValkyrieBaymax - O.O I would love to read about Kallus dressed up as Darth Vadar, it's so evil I really want to do it sometime in February. Yes, I'm going to do it. *snap *snap, OH I'm still awake...PROMISE! I didn't die.

 **Yeah, sorry for the wait, if you see the rest of my stories you can just call yourself a lucky bunch because trust me...when I go on hiatus, I go on hiatus... for like months. You can thank _ValkyrieBaymax_ and _Specter 13_ for breaking me out of my trance I just couldn't stop playing _Super Smash Bros._ and _Triforce Heroes_ for _3ds_ and screaming at all of my players out there sooo yeah.**

 **LoF out**


	13. I Gibed Me Readers sorry

**It's okay if you ran out of suggestions I got a plot bunny that has been writing malicious things since day one...  
**

 **I'm apologizing right now for this not so humorous short chapter, well, like, I'll try again next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V (Because, why not?)**

Lets just say that the stormtroopers were in utter chaos, no one knew whose side they were on and Rex and his clan easily got out of dodge and retrieved the supplies. Of course they didn't leave immediately because...please, who wouldn't want to watch a couple bucket heads shoot each other in bewilderment.

Watching the holograms in front of me, I must say I was quite amused. Not that happy about Kanan stopping Hera from telling me what happened, but that can wait. Quickly a stormtrooper in the hologram socked one of his own, resulting in a quick fist fight which ended with someone else pitching in.

"So what do you think?" Kanan asked to no one in particular.

Hera didn't say anything so I decided to answer for her, "I frankly, don't know what to think."

 _I'm just glad that Ezra decided to prank someone besides his comrades._

"I just got a report that they have the items, but they want to stay and watch." Kanan spoke.

"What? Ugh... why?" Hera groaned pinching the bridge of her nose, then suddenly she brightened up, "we should invite Commander Sato to come see this."

"Sure, why not. Maybe we'd be able to crack a smile from that stern face." Kanan added walking away to go fetch the said person.

In about fifteen minutes I heard groaning coming from the halls of the _Ghost_. _Wait...is this place seriously haunted?_

Those thoughts were tossed in the wind in a second when I saw Kanan jog in with a reluctant Commander Sato. "I don't even want to know how you got him here."

"I do!" Hera piped up watching Commander Sato cross his arms and glare at the hologram.

"No, no you don't." Kanan spoke putting his hands up in protest.

"It was with much persuading- "

" -tell me. I mean I would really like to know." Hera butted in.

Commander Sato looked at Kanan and Kanan glanced at him and they just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

 **Commander Sato's P.O.V (Minds well as start to feel around with C. S. and try to keep him in character as well.)  
**

 _I'm sure you know exactly where I am, but for the dull minded I am in the command ship in the command room. I had just got the news that the Ghost Crew had another successful mission. Currently, I was just standing there with my hands behind my back worrying about another group I sent out not to long ago... I guess that's how I got my gray hairs._

 _"Hey Commander Sato, I have uhm, something I want to show you." Kanan spoke crossing the floor in my direction._

 _"Uh-huh, what is it?" I ask gazing into his eyes to find some kind of horror that might have befallen the rest of their crew lately, luckily I found nothing._

 _"The troopers are rebelling!" Kanan smiled throwing two thumbs up and plastering a huge grin on his face._

 _" **WHAT?!** The battalion I just sent out, are you kidding me- " _

_"-No, no, no! I meant the stormtroopers." Kanan quickly interrupted scratching the back of his head._

 _"I was about to say, well that's no surprise." I shrugged turning back to my work._

 _"Wha, what do you mean? You've already seen it?" Kanan sounded a tinge hurt._  
 _"Yes and no, the stormtroopers, they've been rebelling against us for years!" I shook my head, will he get over with it.  
_

 _"Just follow me. Please?" Kanan asked._

 _"Yeah, but it better be quick I don't have time to be dilly dallying." I followed reluctantly._

"And that's what happened," I finished, "so will we please?"

"Yes, yes, look at the screen." Kanan spoke up.

Glancing at the screen, I at first didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Yes there were stormtroopers and was that...my fleet? "What kind of- "

"Uh-uh, it's not your fleet, that's the painted storm troopers. Courtesy of Ezra." Hera smiled.

"Huh, that kid again. I hope he never shows up to my room with his silly ideas." I shook my head.

"Yeah..." Hera looked a bit antsy, maybe I'll ask about that later. Right now I had something interesting to watch instead of coming up with multiple battle plans.

* * *

 **Reader's P.O.V  
**

It took awhile for the chaos to subside at the Empire base. In fact, one of the clone troopers said that it had to be the rebels because he encountered the 'artist' once when she blew up their TIE's. After a bit of convincing they finally broke off and searched for the vagabonds. Of course they didn't find them because they hightailed the minute the noise and shooting stopped. Ezra was very proud of his work and so was Sabine, although she wouldn't tell anyone. Making their way to the Phantom the whole squad got out of their safely...

 **Extras 13: Hera's P.O.V**

 _'Wow, I don't have any ideas anymore, school put it out of my head!  
_

 _'That's fine Spectre Baymax, my plot bunny has something else in mind.'_

 _That can't be good..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the overly rushed and stinky chapter, it's just that I have guests coming over tomorrow and then I had to finish my homework first. I'm surprised I could even send it out tonight. Also this will be the very last chapter I'm sending out for Rebel Wars, I had a very great audience! Chao.**

 **P.S. I meant this will be the very last chapter this month...did I get you? O.o**

 **Hmm, well I won't be replying to any reviews this chapter because... well I think I replied to them in the last chapter. Also I'm tired, mostly because I'm tired. Well I hope I didn't waste your time or anything with this chapter because I sure am wasting mine XD. I promise I'll try do to better.  
**

Plot Bunny: Who wants to know why everyone calls Ezra Blueberry? Or would you rather prank Commander Sato or Agent Kallus. Your pick.

 **See I told you Plot Bunny has thoughts. LoF out**


	14. From: Rebels To: Agent Kallus

**There were three votes for Agent Kallus so that's who is going to be pranked, how I'm going to do that? Well read below to find out. I also had a suggestion to prank Leia, what do you guys think... is it duable.**

 **Valkyrie Baymax** _ **\- The story about Ezra and how he got his nickname Blueberry will be a separate story that I will post sometime this month, because it isn't really a prank. Well at least the way I'm thinking about it, it doesn't really seem like one.  
**_

* * *

 **Reader's P.O.V? (Random Pick)  
**

Ezra lay in his bed contemplating his very next ingenious plan of pranking the next victim. It had just hit him like a train that pranking the Empire is way more fun, and, you get praise for that. The only problem was getting to place the pranks down and watching it for himself. He was so jumbled in his thoughts that he didn't notice Zeb had walked in was glaring at him. Of course that was about to change.

"Hey, kid! What are you planning?" Zeb called.

"Huh, oh me?" Ezra replied.

"Who else would I be talking to." Zeb mumbled to himself.

Ezra just gave him a look which extracted an annoyed growl. "Anyways, I was just thinking how I was going to prank Agent Kallus."

"Really, someone besides us? You're joking." Zeb spoke rolling his eyes.

"No seriously. I believe that I can pull this off. I just need to borrow some of Sabine's paints." Ezra answered.

"Again, what's up with you and Sabine huh?" Zeb teased.

"Ahem, I'm right behind you." Sabine coughed her hands on her hips, her expression a bit irritated.

"Oh, I was just leaving. I leave you to *cough* alone." Zeb hummed walking out the room.

 **Okay I have decided, Ezra's P.O.V (If you have any suggestions of whose P.O.V I should do feel free to review)**

It was just me and Sabine, oh how I have waited for this day. Actually, we've been alone before. It was me and her being chased by Inquisitors. Okay that doesn't count oh, what about the time it was Sabine, me and... Chopper. He could've been recording and besides Sabine was searching for this bounty hunter who turned out to be her sister. Okay, okay I got it... we've never been alone. Until now.

"Hey Sabine-"

"-why do you need my paints, again? You never ask. What are you up to." Sabine cut to the point.

"Prank. Agent. Kallus." I spoke evenly.

Sabine stood there for a minute until a huge smile plastered her face. "Ezra you're a GENIUS!"

"I know, I am." I smirked, earning Sabine to blush slightly. _Score._

"Follow me, I know how this will work. We are going to need well my paint, cards with love notes and a cadet willing to do the challenge. Think you can manage?" Sabine questioned.

"Oh yeah. I'm in if your game." I winked.

Sabine just looked at me and shook her head. "Another day kid, besides we need to go borrow the Phantom."

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

The plan was going perfectly. Ezra and I had rummaged through a bunch of cards in the market. Standing with a box underneath my arms, I watched as a cadet walked around the corner. Hmm this should go smoothly. Ezra went up top to the roofs just in case things got out of hand.

"Hey, pss, kid." I whispered trying to get his attention. It worked. He looked at me and walked up.

"Is there a problem citizen?" The boy asked folding his arms.

"Yes, uh well I need this to go to Agent Kallus it's a package." I spoke.

"Let me see," the cadet fiddled with his gadget before looking back up, "I'm sorry but he doesn't have a scheduled package."

"What's your name cadet." I ordered.

Surprisingly, he answered, "Zare Leonis ma'am."

"Zare?!" Ezra hopped down from the roof "Zare Leonis, it's me Ezra Bridger!"

"Ezra? Hey what are you doing here, I thought you guys were on Lothal, how are you hiding on Garel? There a patrols searching for you in every sector of this planet." Zare sounded incredulous.

"We still are-"

"-why'd you tell him-"

"-we need your help Zare, give this package to Agent Kallus."

"He won't even look at it Ezra, especially when he didn't order it." Zare shook his head pushing the outstretched box pack into my arms.

"Tell him it's from the rebels. That should pique his interest." Ezra suggested.

"Yeah, well I might get myself killed so I'm going to need a couple of credits to ensure that I can make it off this planet in case I lose my job." Zare spoke putting his hand on his hip and his other hand outstretched for money.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smirked handing him two hundred credits and the box. "Thanks kid, hey make sure you get this recorded."

"Whatever, this better be worth it." Zare Leonis then walked away like he was just talking to two civilians and no rebels. _I like that kid._

"Sabine, what are you thinking..." Ezra spoke.

"Nothing." Sabine smiled.

"I was reading your mind." Ezra sing-songed.

"EZRA!"

* * *

 **Agent Kallus' P.O.V (I couldn't contain myself any longer)  
**

My life is a mess, not only do I have the fifth brother on my ship but Lord Vader is particularly interested in one of people the rebels have stowed away in their gang. I can tell that my line of work is coming to an end, but how soon... well we'll just have to figure that out won't we. Leaning back in the pretty hard chairs, I gazed at the gray floors with the gray walls. The only thing interesting in this room is the outdoor view of Garel. The purple sky, it always seems like it's nighttime with two moons and a sun.

"Agent Kallus." Ugh another lousy cadet, what is it this time.

"What do you want." I sighed already knowing it was going to be something foolish.

"Well, you have a package sir." The cadet smiled. _What cadet smiles?_

"I didn't order one, send it away." I waved my hand in dismissal. Another one of those misplaced packages.

"I know sir, but -"

"-but what cadet? You know you are wasting valuable time." I grumbled swiveling my chair to face the cadet, who surprisingly wasn't shaking in his boots.

"It's from the rebels."

* * *

 **Extras 14: (Always will be Hera's P.O.V)**

Well nothing odd has been happening on my end of the boat. I heard Zeb leave Sabine and Ezra alone, but that's the least of my worries. I better fix these transmissions. I need a real mechanic. Sorry Chop.

 _'I see you have been having problems with strange transmissions. And if you are seriously worried about the girl, you'll be twice as worried about my next plot'_

"AHHH, Kanan I know I said I wasn't delusional but now I'm thinking that you might be remotely correct."

* * *

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter, but you see I needed to get this out because I have a meeting to go to today and I don't like posting on Sunday's so... enjoy. Time for Reviews!  
**

Starlight Moon Midnight - I am, I am. Yes I still plan to do Commander Sato, just maybe not this month. No I'm not going to stop writing until I have completely run dry of ideas.

Specter 13 - I'm sure you can see that that is exactly what I am doing. I'm glad to be back!

GJAM - Yep, yep and yep. I'm pranking him. See the results next week. P.S. thanks for reviewing.

AuthorPen11 - I used your secret note to Hera if you couldn't tell... heh heh, oh and also the plot bunny is really happy. P.S. thanks for checking for errors, you're the best!

ValkyrieBaymax - Haha that would be my silly other half, I'll make sure to tell hem or hir.

 **I plan to update once a week so don't think I abandoned you if I don't post tomorrow! Just telling you know because I got a couple of "Welcome Back" not that I don't appreciate it I'm just saying I plan on updating on Saturdays, when I'm free.**


	15. Happy Early Valentines Day!

**Whelp, it's Saturday. Better get to reading!  
**

* * *

 **Agent Kallus's P.O.V**

 _From the rebels? Impossible._

"Where did you find this?" I asked. This could be a bomb, but then again why send it to me instead of just placing them in the building which they are so adept at doing.

"I didn't find this sir, the padawan and his artist handed it to me personally. They told me to give this to you or else I would be crawling back here begging for you to kill me." The cadet replied.

I waved him away, which he reluctantly did. I stared at the box long and hard before I finally threw caution to the wind and approached the box on my table. _If they wanted to kill me, well, they would have already done that._ Picking up the box, I slowly opened it.

Surprisingly it wasn't a bomb... it was a _paint bomb!_ I jumped back, but I was too late. The paint splattered all over my clean uniform, it was the nasty orange rebel color and now it's all over my suit!

My face contorted into one of pure anger I could feel my blood boiling, I grabbed the box and threw it across the floor as hard as I could. It smashed into the wall and that's when I saw a lot of cards flying from the box. My anger temporarily subsided as I drew close to the paper on the floor. _Maybe they are planning a secret meeting and want me to join to form a mutual 'friendship'._

Sighing in frustration, I picked up the letter only for the door to open. _Now who would just walk in without-_

"Agent Kallus, I see you're...busy. What happened here?" It was the Fifth Brother, _and there was no way I'm going to tell him that I opened a rebel box **without** caution. _ "No need. You opened an unauthorized package and you are now paying the consequences."

There is no need to look him in his viscous yellow eyes, he knows, he used the force and read my mind. Typical Fifth Brother, after being on the same ship for awhile you kind of know what they're thinking. Unless it's the Seventh Sister.

Shortly, the Fifth Brother left leaving me back to my mysterious ordeal. I opened the letter that was in my hand. When I read the first sentence I was mortified, but of course I couldn't stop then I had to read the _whole_ thing. What is this?

**In the Letter**

 _My beloved Twi'lek Pilot,_

 _Your voice makes me tremble inside. You are only one person in this world, but to this one person you are the world._ _I love you, I love you. My Pilot, I can not reiterate it too often; I can never express it as much as I feel it._ _I will cover you with love when I see you again, with caresses, with ecstasy._

 _Your love,_

 _Agent Kallus  
_

Before I could even shout at how off that letter was the door opened, yet again, without so much as a knock. All I can say is that I didn't have time to cover my bright red cheeks either from embarrassment, anger, or a mixture of both. I could not tell.

"Agent Kallus, am I interrupting something?" It was the Fifth Sister.

I glanced at her only to find her leaning casually against the wall. _Please go away, please go away, please-_

"Ooh, what do we have here? New body armor, flame design. Cool." I heard her getting closer much to my horror. I instinctively hid the letter behind my back, unfortunately she saw my sneaky gesture. "What are you hiding."

"N-nothing, it's nothing. Just a messed up letter." I said the rest to myself but of course she heard that too.

"You aren't planning to leave the Empire are you?" The Seventh Sister questioned crossing her arms.

"No! No, I was just cleaning up-"

She was inches from my face, "Unless you want me to tell Lord Vader about your second thoughts of the Empire, I suggest you hand me the little letter. Behind. Your. Back." She finished with poking my nose.

I was star struck, again, by her actions. Then I noticed the letter wasn't in my hand! Oh no. Glancing up I saw her scanning through the letter her face twitching into a smile every second she read it. _This is just messed up.  
_ When she finished reading the letter, I subconsciously pulled all the scattered letters closer to me. _There is no way all of these are love letters._

"Agent Kallus." The Seventh Sister began.

"Mmhmm." I murmured, this most look terrible.

"I never knew you loved a rebel." The Seventh Sister smirked before placing the letter back into the envelope.

"Wait! I didn't write this!" I spluttered. "I hunt rebels for pete's sake!"

"Sure. Valentines Day is soon, so, you don't have to hide it. I'll gladly hand this to your secret crush." The Seventh Sister laughed eyeing my shocked face waving the letter in the air nonchalantly.

"No, don't, I'll do anything!" I called after her retreating back. She stopped and turned around her head tilting to the side to show that she was listening.

"Like what?" She asked. "Deliver it yourself? I don't think so."

With that she left me with the pile of other letters. I know that my life is going to end soon, I just hope that it's by the hands of the rebels. Then something compelled me to open up one more letter just to see what would happen.

**In the Letter**

 _Hey Kallus,_

 _Look outside, we left you a present.  
_

 _Your prey,  
_

 _The Rebels!_

I ran to the window, and to my utmost horror I saw my beautiful tank that _was_ grey, was in neon colors. It was flashing lights like a big party was going on, it was so bright I was surprised that I didn't see it. On the outside it read #TarkinTurd, the brightest colors mind you. No one even dared to inform me, I'm going to die if Tarkin finds out about this. I looked down to find everyone that would tell me admiring my tank and taking pictures with it, clones, Seventh Sister! Ignoring them, I decided to open just.. one more. Maybe the next time I see them we can come to an agreement.

**In the Letter**

 _Uhm Kallus,_

 _You. Just. Got. Pranked._

 _Your Quarry,_

 _The Rebels!_

Scratch that, when I see them. They are going to die. I laughed quietly at first, until the laughter picked up in volume until it sounded like a maniac was in the room. The door opened. It was cadet Leonis.

"Uh sir." The cadet began.

" **You are going to die rebels! I will find you, and I will crush you."** I yelled in fury.

"Sir, Grand Moff Tarkin is requesting you to his quarters."

* * *

 **Extras 15: Hera's P.O.V  
**

 _A nice relaxing day in the Ghost, I couldn't ask for anything better._

 **Crash!**

"It wasn't me, it was Chopper!"

"Wop, Wop!" _What? Never..."_

"Can it, kid. I promise I'll throw you off the ship mid-flight."

"HERA! We need more fuel, somebody forgot to shut the lid."

"Hera, TIE's incoming!"

 _So much for relaxing._

 _'You better be glad that I'm not harsh right now Hera, because if you aren't... well then. Let us just say that things are going to get a bit nasty'._

"Wait...what! I was enjoying my peace and quiet!" Hera fumed.

 _Spectre Valkyrie out._

* * *

 **There you go, please R & R. That means read and _review_ not read** **and** retreat. **Thank you _Venomous dragons bite_ for favoriting this story! Also, Happy Valentines Day! Hope you enjoyed the Valentines Fic. Yeah, I said why not. I know you probably wanted Kanera or Sezra but I just...was too lazy.  
**

Starlight Moon Midnight - Yes I'm back! Sorry, I didn't want to leave cliffies, but sometimes that's the only guarantee that you'll come back and read it. XD

Specter 13 - I guess I could have Hera prank them, yes Ezra isn't the only one pranking it's just easier. Just for that I updated the summary of the story Thanks!

AuthorPen11 - Thanks!

Zoe - I did I did, see it's back. New Chappy! Hope you enjoyed.

ValkyrieBaymax - Thanks, I try. Yeah, they will be pranked. XD hippie signs and flowers. That's just cruel. Kallus's idea is awesome! I couldn't wait that I just crammed it in here. Instead of insulting him on his back why not so he can see it! We can prank the citizens whenever you have an idea. I'm game.

 **LoF out.**


	16. Tarkin and Hera's Reactions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. The other times I forgot to write a disclaimer doesn't mean I own them then either. There.  
**

 **This chapter goes to _ValkyrieBaymax_ because they wanted to see the reactions so I said. Why not? **

* * *

**Tarkin's P.O.V (Lets see how this pans out... ... ... this is going to be hard)**

Walking through the halls of my ship, I finally make it to my office. I had just finished up with my daily routine of drinking my coffee, getting rid of loose ends and my personal favorite, watching everyone beneath me squirm in their seats. _Such a lovely life, the empire offers you._ That is if you have been here long enough to get a raise. Slowly I sat down into my overly comfy chair sighing in exhaustion as I let the fatigue take over.

A couple hours must have passed because there was a knock on my door, and I wasn't expecting a visitor for another two hours. "Come in."

 _It was the Fifth Brother. Ah, I've seen too many of their kind to even flinch under those yellow eyes. Lord Vader's mechanical breathing is just a thing in the past to me._ "Grand Moff Tarkin," _I love my title, it makes me feel so proud of joining the Empire,_ "the results are in."

"Hand them over." I subconsciously leaned forward into my chair as he approached. He placed the pad down in front of me. "I see, well then I guess Agent Kallus has earned his keep. Go see what he's doing, I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Yes sir." Then the Fifth Brother exited the room.

 _Yes, the life of the empire is worth dying for._ Even the rebels couldn't deny that this part of life is good. In a couple of minutes, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

The Fifth Brother waltzed in, and by the look of his face I could tell that he was a bit confused. "Sir, Agent Kallus is covered in orange paint and he had a pile of letters that he held close to him. It turns out the rebels sent him a package and he foolishly opened it."

 _Serves him right._ "Did you see what the letters wrote?"

"No, I didn't bother. He already looked embarrassed."

I waved him away, "go tell the Seventh Sister to abstract one of his letters and bring it to me."

He merely nodded his head and walked away. Finally peace and quiet. For the time being.

I didn't have to wait long before the door just swung open. _Argh, I have told her more than twenty times to knock before opening._ "Next time you don't knock, I'll place you on cleaning duty." I growled.

"Relax old man," _old man, I hate it when she says that_ , "I've got what you wanted, and it seems pretty interesting." She tossed the letter onto the desk before crossing her arms.

I quickly scanned through it. "Garbage. Get it out of my sight."

"Will do." She replied before heading out the room.

I was just about to fall back asleep when a light knock sounded on the door. I sighed. "Come in."

"Sir," it was cadet Leonis, "you should take a look outside."

I swiveled my chair around only to find to my shock that Agent Kallus' ship was painted in bright neon colors, but that wasn't my problem, my problem was those huge disgusting words that were brighter than any color saying _#TarkinTurd_. To me that says #KillAgentKallus. "Bring me Agent Kallus, stat!"

He is going to wish he never knew my name. I could already feel my blood pressure rising. Glaring down at the group of people taking pictures with it, I banged my fist harshly onto my desk.

I watched the digital clock slowly tick on before there was a timid knock on the door. "Get in here before I just shoot you!"

Agent Kallus stumbled in, orange paint all over his suit much to my amusement, he loves to keep his suit clean. "Y-yes sir?"

"I think you know why I called you in here." I drummed my fingers on the desk.

"The letter?" Agent Kallus tried.

"No, you imbecile, your ship! Clean that up right now, the audacity to even think of writing that here is beyond me." By this time I had risen from my chair and was stalking my way towards the cowering figure of the ISB Agent.

"But sir-"

"-Shut it, get out of my office and you clean that all by yourself!" I yelled, smirking as I watched him dart out the room. I was still smirking until I looked out the window to see the neon lights still flashing with those discriminating words. I sighed in defeat, I know it probably wasn't Agent Kallus, it was probably a prank from the Rebels. But still, I like having the ISB squirm underneath me, I have to remind him whose in charge every once in awhile.

* * *

 **Hera's P.O.V  
**

Well all those problems ironed out pretty soon. I found the culprit to Ezra and Zeb's fiasco, refueled the _Ghost,_ shot down the TIE's courtesy of Kanan and Sabine, and now I can relax carefree in my favorite chair in the _Ghost_ , the pilot's chair. So many things done in such a short amount of time, I'd think that this was going to finally be my day off.

That quickly changed.

I decided that we minds well as get some supplies for the _Ghost_ since we are here and there isn't a lot of troopers looking for us. I was going to send Zeb and Ezra, but then, when have they ever accomplished such a simple task without almost getting captured or starting a game called pin the lasers on the _Ghost_? I quickly scratched them off and thought of BB-M8 and Chopper. _Terrible idea. BB-M8 is still teasing Chopper about him being a tree and Chopper says that BB-M8 is a wannabe rebel. Well I could do Kanan and Sabine, but they've done so much for me without asking. Well... Kanan would do that anyway. Sabine and Zeb? Ezra would sneak along. Sabine and Chopper? BB-M8 would tag along with Ezra not to far behind. Sabine and- wait. Why not I go?_

Hoping out of my chair I slid down the nearby ladder.

"Where are you going Hera?" Kanan looked over the railing.

"I'm just getting some supplies, wanna come?" I asked.

"No-" **crash, bang, smash!**

"Seriously, this time it was Chopper!"

"You admit it was you. ARGH!"

"You know what... I think I would rather go out with you." Kanan spoke up.

"What?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean." Kanan laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "can I drive?"

"I'm driving." I replied.

***Break***

We had successfully gotten all of the supplies plus a couple of items that Kanan said looked cute on me. I smiled fingering the necklace that he had bought not too long ago. I was still walking when I noticed that Kanan had stopped and he had a worried expression on his face.

"What is it love?" I inquired.

"Hera, we need to go." Kanan sounded really worried.

I was about to say something when I heard a thud behind me and a feminine voice from behind. "Where do you think you're going."

My head did a 180 turn before I rushed back to the comfort of Kanan. I don't know who that strange woman is but something tells me that she is bad news.

"Who is that." I whispered to Kanan afraid that it might be who I thought it was. "That's not a crazy ex girlfriend that you were friends with back on Gorse was it. Not one of those bartenders daughters that you said wanted you to marry them?"

"Huh?" Kanan looked confused.

"Nothing." I blushed slightly.

"No this is the Seventh Sister, or just another inquisitor that I'm going to take out!" Kanan spoke his voice rising as he quickly attached his lightsaber and vaulted towards her.

The battle began and I barely had a moments notice to hide. They seemed to be evenly matched, the Seventh Sister was quick and agile while Kanan was well Kanan. Then for a split second Kanan decided to see if I was okay and that's when it went downhill. The Seventh Sister saw her opening and took it landing a well aimed kick onto Kanan's stomach. He fell to the ground his lightsaber still in his hands. She jumped up ready to impale Kanan into the ground when he rolled out the way just in time.

"Stop wasting my time! I came here to deliver something to her." The Seventh Sister hissed pointing towards me.

 _What? We haven't even met and she wants to give me something?_

Kanan jumped back up and ignited his lightsaber which had instinctively turned off when he fell. "I'm sure you can place it down and get going. You don't have to hand it to her."

"You're right." The Seventh Sister chuckled. Reaching into her shirt she pulled out an envelope and laid it on the ground. Then she quickly turned around and sprinted off the other way.

"Aren't you going to get her?" I questioned.

"Well, I was, but now I'm curious about this letter." Kanan spoke while putting his lightsaber away. I nodded.

Picking it up I slowly opened it up, from the looks of it, it has already been tampered with. What was in the letter left me breathless and a little embarrassed. Just make sure Kanan doesn't read it and I'm fine. No, and Agent Kallus will be fine.

"Hera, can I see?" Kanan asked.

"Wha- no, no Kanan I'd rather you not." I gushed.

"What, it can't be that bad if it came from the Seventh Sister." Kanan crossed his arms.

I shook my head quickly, then without warning he lunged for the envelope and successfully ripped it away from my trembling fingers. I didn't dare take my eyes off of him. His first reaction was horror which quickly changed to anger and then hurt. Placing down the letter he looked at me with a shocked expression. "How long have you two been writing letters?"

I almost fell backwards. " **What?** Kanan, this is the first letter I've ever gotten. You've got to be kidding me. I'd never write to this jerk, he's thwarted our plans so many times."

Kanan just shook his head. "Hera... when were you going to tell me?"

I burst out laughing. "Kanan, come on. You're not serious! Are you?" His dead pan look told me all that I needed. "Oh."

"Let's just get back." Kanan sighed crumpling the letter and shoving it in his pocket.

***Break***

We arrived back to the _Ghost_ in complete silence. Zeb greeted us at the entrance along with BB-M8. "Hey you two, you've been gone for awhile. Is it that Valentines Day love?"

"More like Valentines Day break-up." Kanan grumbled throwing the letter to Zeb much to my horror.

"Wait, no don't read that!" I yelled reaching for it. It was too late, Zeb had read it and since I had shouted Ezra, Chopper and Sabine came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hera, wow, Agent Kallus is in _love with you_. I have never read a more heartfelt letter in my life, I bet Kanan couldn't write one better. Is that why you're in a sour mood Kanan, because you can't write a better letter then Kallus?" Zeb chuckled handing the letter to Ezra.

"Shut it." Kanan mumbled climbing the ladder, but he stopped short when he heard a gasp elicit from Sabine and Ezra.

"See what I mean." Zeb laughed. _He thinks this is funny, this could ruin Kanera, err, I mean this could ruin my bond with Kanan._

"Actually Zeb... Sabine and I wrote this as a prank for Kallus." Ezra started.

" **What?** " Kanan lost his footing and fell from the ladder.

"Yeah, we uhh, didn't know that they'd be crazy enough to send it back." Sabine laughed slightly.

"There's something on the back." Ezra then picked it up and started reading. "Nice prank Rebels - Seventh Sister."

"Well, at least someone gets it." Sabine smirked.

Zeb then glanced at them. "Wait... you two, wrote a _love letter_ **together**? I can't believe you guys are growing up!"

* * *

 **Extras 16:  
**

We smoothed it out. I had Sabine and Ezra tell us everything. I must admit that prank would've been epic if I could've seen the results. Sabine told us that Agent Kallus should have orange paint all over his outfit. Then Ezra told us that one of his cadet friends stole a bunch of neon paint and painted his ship in neon colors with a disapproving sign that went with it.

 _I think I finally fixed the transmission, that or they just got to bored to be torturing me._

 _'I didn't get bored, I just don't know what to say'_

 _Spectre Lof Out._

 _Great. I just had to think didn't I._

* * *

 **Finally, I can spend the rest of my Saturday watching episodes of the Flash and DC's Legends of tomorrow. Then later I can be trolled on TriForce hereos by double teamers in the coliseum or people that just give others a hard time in team mode. Yeah. JK I like writing about this and know I want to start another fanfiction called 'Rebel Whump' obviously it's just going to be one to two-shots of the rebels getting hurt. Yes, Kallus can get hurt too just tell me what you think.  
**

Starlight Moon Midnight - Yes, thanks. Thanks, that was my good little plot bunny pulling out some old tricks * _pets the bunny only for it to lash out and try to bite me_ I love getting prompts, yes I do have a lot of prompts but if there is something that you would particularly like to see then tell me what it is you want and it will be in my long line of prompts waiting to be written/read. Yeah, I had to do that part. I miss the Fifth Bro and Seventh Sis. Also that is genius, the prank about Sato! I will definitely use that. I don't know why I didn't think of that. It's much better a prank then a 'surprise ice bucket challenge'. No offense.

RebelHelper - Okay, look forward to that sometime next month 'kay?

Skypeoplepheonix732 - You popped out of your shell! Everybody they popped out their shell! Hi follower. Thanks, it wasn't my idea.

AuthorPen11 - I don't believe it was flawless but I'll still take it. Thanks, don't worry I didn't add any errors to the last chapter just this one. ;)

Specter 13 - Hmm, Vader getting pranked. Don't mind if I do. Yes I've watched the rebel rap like three times on demand I know what it is. Paint his fighter, oooh I wouldn't want to be the unlucky guy telling Vader that his TIE was 'remodeled'. Let's just say that guy would be out of commission.

Amelia dragneel15 - Thanks! Also thanks for following.

ValkyrieBaymax - You're welcome. No no no, don't die! I don't want my readers to die. I'm sure you read it, I hope it lived up to your expectations. That was my plot bunny, you can thank it. *whispers* It tried to bite me earlier. Yep I've watched every episode including Homecoming. Thanks for reminding me about the little guy... I kind of...well... forgot about him. *covers ears as you start yelling. I will try my best to prank the citizens, it'll be kind of hard seeing that they already feel like trash XD. I'll try to add more Sezra and Kanera. Promise.

Jessie K.I - Thanks a mil! AHH what? I tried so hard, fifteen now sixteen chapters of pranks and that two-shot of Hera and Kanan pranking is better! I must be losing my touch... btw thanks for favoriting and following.

 **Thanks Chiibe The Rebel for following and favoriting. Thanks Taiski for favoriting. Thanks Jessie K.I for favoriting and _reviewing_. And thanks Amelia dragneel15 for following and _reviewing_. **

**LoF out to enjoy there much needed Saturday!**


	17. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Not even some of these awesome pranks are mine...  
**

 **These ideas are from Specter's 13 and Starlight. Enjoy the last chapter in February! Annnd, what do you guys think about having Leia in on a prank or two?  
**

* * *

 **Fifth Brother's P.O.V**

After the fiasco with Kallus, I decided that I deserved a much needed rest. Sitting on the side of my bed, I heard footsteps approaching my room. A knock sounded on the door. They'll just have to come back later. I sat up and put on the most menacing glare I could muster before I inched towards the door, _this should scare them._ I opened the door. _Great._

"Mind if I pop in?" It was the Seventh Sister...

"Yes." I glared at her before pointing at the door. "Get out."

"Whoa, whoa, I just came in! You can't possibly do that," I gave her a 'really' look, "besides, I need your opinion on something."

Knowing her, this could be something serious to completely ludicrous. "What."

"Glad you asked, you see I've been finding the Empire a bit... bland." The Seventh Sister started.

 _Wait a minute,_ "you're not planning on quitting the Empire are you? Because if you are then-"

"-No! I mean like, I want to prank someone that will get everyone giggling in every corner."

"Why would you want to do that?" I questioned. "I bet the rebels don't do dumb stuff like this."

"The box." She pointed out.

"That was probably the kids," I waved off, "hurry up before I change my mind about listening."

"I want to prank someone who is very high to the Empire-"

"You are politely telling me that you want to die." I sighed, this is not going to end well.

"No! It's a prank. Sheesh." She was exasperated.  
"Well then, prank... Lord Vader." I suggested. _He's high and mighty so that you can get killed when he finds out who did it plus, I won't have to worry about keeping stupid children alive for more info that I didn't get. Like when we captured that Ezra boy when we should've just got rid of him..._

The next words that slipped out of the Seventh Sister's mouth was something I didn't think she'd say until she was ninety. "You. Are. A. Genius! Thanks."

 _What did I do..._

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V (** IDK whose to do **)  
**

 _Today is just a normal day. Well an abnormal day. There is no screaming, no TIE's, everyone just seems to actually want to enjoy each others company. Even Chopper isn't starting a mess that he knows won't end well._ Then came a knock. _Well every good day ends soon._

"Come in." _I hope it's Ezra, err, whatever everybody already knows._

"Hey Sabine!" It _was_ Ezra with BB-M8, _maybe that's why Chopper hasn't started a fight with Ezra yet_. "Do you have any spare marbles lying around."

"Huh?" _That's in odd question. The only thing I have are-_

"Marble paint bombs." Ezra clarified.

"Yes. Yes I do. You're not planning to prank us again are you?" I asked, warily handing him my little friends.

"Yes prank, you, never! After the stunt you guys pulled I'll think I'll wait another month before I try anything else." Ezra stated.

"Great, can't wait." I turned back to my stuff. _That was actually pretty accurate, I really can't wait for him to prank me. Wait! What am I saying?_ "So who are you going to prank?"

"The Inquisitors." Ezra stated.

"Ezra! No. You couldn't even take them _with_ me, let alone a prank that can get you captured or killed! What do you plan on doing?" This is a suicide mission...

"I was just going to paint the marbles the color of the floor, lay them there, and leave. Of course I'll have a camera to watch what happens." Ezra smirked.

"Fine, but I'm coming with. You've had enough fun with my paint." I spoke while taking a can of paint with me.

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V  
**

"Hey Kanan do you know where the kids went?" Hera called from the cockpit.

"No idea. Although Ezra did say that he, Sabine and BB-M8 were going to go catch some air." I replied back, fiddling with the lightsaber in my hands. "Why?"

"They took the _Phantom_." Hera grumbled.

"Wait, what?" I almost fell out of the chair I was seated in.

"Do you really think I know?" Hera sighed sitting down next to me.

"Well, no. I'm sure they're fine. I'm sensing Ezra right now and it doesn't feel like he needs our help." I turned to face her worried face.

"'Kay love. I'm trusting you." Hera exhaled.

"Aren't you always?"

* * *

 **Seventh Sister's P.O.V  
**

It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for, not to mention all the help I got off of some of the stormtroopers. In my right hand, were a tape that held the newest brand of Empire music. It's called the _'Rebel Rap'_ and I have only listened to it once. It's mediocre. In my left hand, paint. I mean that's the only way you can make someone angry at you is to start marking territory that clearly isn't yours.

Quietly, I slid underneath TIE's and other various ships until I finally spotted what I was searching for. _This is going to be awesome._ I made a beeline for the unfortunate victim. Lord Vader's ship.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V  
**

We landed the _Phantom_ were no one would spot it, and made our way to were my friend, Cadet Leonis, said that the Inquisitors should be.

"Don't you think that they would sense you?" Sabine questioned, stopping short in her tracks.

"Yeah. Errm. Yes. That's why we have BB-M8. Right buddy?" BB-M8 made a series of beeps which I'm sure is 'yes'.

"Then we will send BB-M8 with the stuff," Then Sabine smirked, "BB-M8 can also record what happens!"

"True." _I love having Sabine around._

"Okay, BB-M8 time for a new job." Sabine glanced around before she happened to spot an imperial droid making it's way towards them. Without a warning, Sabine pounced on the droid and struggled to turn it off.

"Uhm Sabine..." I called.

"A little busy!" Sabine grumbled hitting the machine on it's head. _Yeah, like that will shut it off._

"Sabine..." I tried again.

"Ezra, help me out here." Sabine was now trying to pry the belly loose.

"Get off!" Then I took out my old friend the slingshot and flung a couple of the shocking spheres towards the droid. Luckily, Sabine was smart enough to get off when I told her too, or that would've hurt.

"Ohh..." Sabine murmured. I felt a small wave of emotion emit from the Artist, but that's all it was. A small wave.

"BB-M8. You're up."

* * *

 **Extras 17: Hera's P.O.V  
**

 _So the kids decided to go out, Zeb is sleeping, and Chopper is mad because he wasn't asked to come with them. All I can say is that for once I'm not in the thick of it._

 _'Wait until Commander Sato get's pranked.'_

 _Spectre LoF out._

 **"SAY WHAT!"**

"Hera, wassup?" Kanan asked twirling around to meet the horror stricken pilot.

"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka questioned (Yes she's still there...I wonder why they haven't shown her a lot in Season 2. I'm mildly disappointed).

"What happened." Rex, Gregor and Wolffe popped in.

"Where's Commander Sato?"

* * *

 **There. Done. I hope you enjoyed. Alsoooo, Blueberry isn't going to be here until July mid August...yeah...sorry. I just don't have the inspiration right now. Since Ezra is _not_ my favorite character and Kanan and Hera are it's kind of...just an idea. I promise I'll write it this year _promise_ you forgive right?  
**

Starlight Moon Midnight - Lolz, I don't want you dying! Yeah that's what I told it. *growls*. Anyway, yes there pranks are coming soon. Also you are the 100th review... well. I mean your guest self is. When you were talking about your b-day that was my 100th review... XD WTG you. Also, I used your idea.

Specter 13 - Yep. I'm not sure how Sabine could get to Lord Vader's suit.

Jessie K.I - Thanks. Did you see the latest episode? Man, Kallus has a terrible life.

AuthorPen11 - Thanks, well yes I did pass Sheikah Warriors but that's because my story is just pranks. Everyone like pranks. Also you having more than fifty reviews in Sheikah warriors with OC characters? That's something to be proud of. That is an art my friend. I love your ideas. I'll probably use the flu one in Rebel Whump.

ValkyrieBaymax - Whoa, whoa. You wouldn't want to kill me would you? I like the Sezra idea. Chopper messing with BB-M8 is not a bad idea. The Empire pranking the Rebels. I thought they did that in Season 1 episode 3 and 10. What am I kidding, I'll find a way to mess with the rebels.

 **Woohoo, I love Saturdays! Now you have another reason to love them XD. Also thanks to my very first 100th review -** SpectreStarlight **-**

 **Now to enjoy Saturday...**

 **P.S. has anyone ever watched Secret Saturdays? It's an okay show. It's really hard to find the episodes though.**

 **LoF out.**


	18. Le Pranks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Not even some of these awesome pranks are mine...  
**

 **These ideas are from Specter's 13 and Starlight. Enjoy the first chapter in March! Yep, having Leia in a prank or two isn't a bad idea. I can't promise you she'll be here this month because I still have a couple of other pranks that seem really cool.  
**

 **P.S. That episode "Shroud of Darkness" I love the beginning XD**

" _Such a handsome face..._ " LOL I can't stop smiling and laughing.

* * *

 **Seventh Sister's P.O.V**

When I made it to the inside of Lord Vader's ship, I immediately got to work. Placing the chip inside the ship, I began painting the whole ship in orange and white. It was done pretty quickly since I had no clue when Lord Vader would want to go for a spin. _Should I paint the outside... no I might get killed. Besides if I paint the outside then Lord Vader will know that somebody tampered with his ship. There's just one last thing I need to do before I leave._ Click!

"Jedi, Rebel, Jedi, Rebel, Jedi, Rebel..."

 _That's still annoying._ Grabbing the paint, I exited the ship.

Then I felt a tremor in the force. That Ezra kid... Quickly I scanned the immediate area but I didn't find him. Almost as abruptly as it came, it left. The kid is close. I saw a droid roll by with paint in it's mechanical hand, probably on it's routine patrol... but what's with the paint? Is that pink? _I need to find 'Fibro', my nickname for the Fifth Brother; although he really hates it._

It didn't take me long to find him because he was coming towards me. "Hey Fib-"

"-Don't call me that." He growled crossing his arms.

"Okay... _Fibro_ -"

"-You're dead!" The Fifth Brother yelled charging at me.

Quickly, I raced down the halls grabbing some unlucky storm troopers and tossing them in the path of the Fifth Brother. That's when it happened. While I was rushing through the passage I noticed tiny little orbs, I slipped on the tiny unforeseen objects and landed hard on my back. I looked behind me to find the Fifth Brother slipping and sliding before he finally face planted into the wall.

Then something started hissing. Glancing to the side, I saw these little inconspicuous marbles that were now spewing paint onto my clothes. I glared at the floor, _who did this?_

"If this has anything to do with you, Seventh-"

"-It wasn't me, but I bet it was the rebels." Then I started to laugh, I don't know why but imagining the faces of an unlucky storm trooper to see me like this...

"What's so funny! This is **not funny!** I am sick of your games _Seventh_ , one of these days you're going to get me killed-"

"-stop." I commanded.

"Excuse me?" The Fifth Brother was confused. He still had that angry, annoyed look plastered on his face.

 _Click_. "I just wanted to save your face for the 'Inquisitors Year Book'." I smirked.

 **Darth Vader's P.O.V  
**

I had just finished talking with Admiral Tarkin about training new Inquisitors when my com started beeping. Glancing down, I saw it said "ship". Someone was touching my ship.

"Sir-

"-Not now." I answered. I walked at a leisurely pace down to the hangar. It took me about ten minutes before I actually reached my ship. When I arrived, I was furious. The outside of my ship was a mess. I feel for the ones that clean my ship. Then I heard something despicable. _The Rebel Rap._

Walking in I the music got louder. "Jedi, Rebel, Jedi, Rebel." The holograph was playing different scenes with the rebels in action and taking down our ships. I've seen this plenty of times, and I hate this despicable piece of trash with all my life. Without a second thought I ignited my lightsaber and slashed the system in half.

I finally noticed that the inside of the ship was colored also. _I will find whoever did this will hover above the ground, and feel the air slowly escape their miserable bodies before I crush their organs and cut off their head._ I already had a pretty good guess as to who was foolish enough to attempt to prank me. I have a new destination in mind. My office.

* * *

Gliding through the halls of the Imperial Cruiser, I watched as the people in front of me parted like the red sea. Well it was for their welfare, if they know what's good for them. I was on my way to my office so that I could summon a certain prankster named the Seventh Sister. To my astonishment an orange and white droid rolled out of my room. I didn't pay much attention to it, it was probably just cleaning my room.

Walking up to the door I entered the voice code and waltzed in. **Splash**. To my utmost horror, pink paint splashed all over my polished suit and to add to the embarrassment I saw a camera flash from the corner of my eye. I turned to face the orange and white droid wheeling out of there at a pace that rivaled a man on fire. Using the force I dismantled the droid into parts.

"Sir...I...nice armor?"

"No, not nice armor, you are going to clean and polish it." I growled.

"But sir you have ten different types of armor that are exactly the same to chose from!" The orderly spoke clearly annoyed.

"And I also have ten excellent ways to annihilate you." I retorted.

"Point taken."

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Ezra and I had re-watched this video for the third time. "We need to show this to Kanan and the others." Ezra laughed as I paused the video right when the Fifth Brother lips met the wall. BB-M8 told me that the decoy worked and thanked me a million times. _I know I'm a genius._

I loved looking at the Sith Lord all pink it makes him seem less...scary.

"I bet that's nasty," I commented, "They probably clean the walls just as much as they clean a lothcat."

"Never," Ezra was holding his sides, "I'm laughing way too hard Sabine. Stop please!"

"Okay, lover boy." I smiled. Then I just realized what I said. I turned to face Ezra who had a face that clearly said _'You like me don't you...'_

"What was that Sabine..." Ezra smirked.

"Spur of the moment!" I quickly tried to clean up the mess I put myself in.

"Sure... BB-M8 you were recording that right?" Ezra asked.

"Beep Bee" (Always master)

"Delete it!" Ezra ordered. _Wait what._

"Be Bee" (Yes master)

"Thanks." Ezra stated.

"Why'd you do that?" I questioned.

"Because now you owe me... lover girl." Ezra spoke amused.

"Cheesy alert!" I warned. _Even though I don't mind him saying that myself._

"I can read your thoughts." Ezra sing-songed.

"...oh..." I playfully shoved him.

* * *

 **Extras 18: Hera's P.O.V  
**

 _Ezra and Sabine showed me and the rest of the crew a pretty funny video featuring the Inquisitors._ _I'm glad they decided to prank the Empire... I'm just a little worried they might get killed in the process. Oh well. At least Kanan's not risking his neck..._

 _'"And oh, I think KANAN should be the one to prank Commander Sato"_

 _Spectre 13 out.'_

 _Scratch that. "_ **Kanan!** _"_

"Yes luv?" Kanan answered.

"Are you planning to do something stupid that may get us kicked off the fleet?" I interrogated.

"...no..." Kanan looked away. _He's lying... he always looks me in the eye when he is telling the truth. Now he ran his hand through his hair which I want to do so badly..._

"Kanan..." I urged.

"...maybe..."

" **Kanan** ," I tried to smack him upside his head but he ducked and ran away," get back here!"

"Why, so I can get hit?" Kanan laughed.

 **"Precisely!"**

* * *

 **Done. I hope you enjoyed, and I really tried to add more Sezra and Kanera... Thanks** _fibrosurvivor_ **and** _thegingersatan_ **for favoriting and following. Now for reviews :))  
**

Starlight Moon Midnight - Someone call the doctor! You're welcome. Thanks, I try my hardest.

AuthorPen11 - You're right this is fanfic, so I did it. I made BB-M8 do it. I love snarky, embarrassed, flustered and hurt Kanan XD. I'm sure it'll be fine, if you like it I love it! As long as Link's still going to be in it... . I'm working on Rebel Whump right now. P.S. I thought I was the only one that said something mean about Kanan's nose! I was just like...whoa what did he do..

ValkyrieBaymax - Thanks :) Great. My plot bunny hates carrots. I read it's diary and it said it wants to rule the world. Bad plot bunny bad! Yes we are going to prank the citizens. Frankly I don't know when. Probably after Kanan pranks Sato. Fine by me, too bad you could share it with me... wait you can. Just review the whole story on here! XD Yes brush the teeth XD. IDK I don't get grounded I'm home schooled and I barely go anywhere 'cept Church. So they confiscate laptops, tablets, phones etc. Anything that makes you happy. (9u9) So I said "losing my phone makes me happy" and they said "good, whatever makes you happy."

Specter 13 - Sure thing. I promise I'll prank Leia, I can't promise when... You're right. Kanan needs to prank a lot more. If you read my story "Jedi Showoff" then you can read a three shot of Kanan and Hera pranking each other (aka, very short prank war).

 **That's it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **LoF out.**

 **P.S. sorry I posted this late for all of you who don't live in the U.S**


	19. Just Another Normal Mission?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Not even some of these awesome pranks are mine...  
**

 **So...I promised my _reviewers_ that I would prank Commander Sato. So I hope you enjoy! **

**The prank idea is from _Rebels-lover_ and the idea of how Kanan is going to prank Sato is _Specter 13's_ idea.**

 **P.S. sorry that this came out so late and sorry that it is super short but I had a lot of things to do today and I stayed up super late yesterday... not like I never stay up super late. Also, before you ask... I will be doing Commander Sato's P.O.V with the Surprise Ice Bucket Challenge.**

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V  
**

After hiding from Hera for more time then I care to think, I crawled out of the cubby hole that Zeb threw Ezra in. Hera was right about pranking Commander Sato, however, I wasn't going to back down. I didn't know how I was going to pull this off but I wasn't going to back down. That's when it hit me.

It felt nice to be out of the small compartment. Climbing up the ladder, I saw Hera, who was angrily sitting in her chair, in deep thought. Her expression changed once she spotted me.

"Kanan. How exactly are you going to prank Commander Sato?" Hera asked calmly, arms crossed against her chest, clearly not amused.

"Well... I was thinking..."

"Noo!" Hera sounded surprised, with a hint of 'you-wouldn't-dare-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you'. I replied by simply nodding my head.

* * *

So Commander Sato sent _the Ghost_ on another mission; but it probably won't go as planned. Don't worry, I'm planning on that. This simple OP that Sato has us on is to 'borrow' supplies from the Empire. I told everyone about the prank we were going to pull on our seriously calm Commander. Simple but bold. Funny but nerve-wreaking that we were going to tell him false information.

When we arrived at the Imperial base I sent the first transmission. It was a smooth flight and we only met two TIE'S; but I wasn't going to tell him that. _"Specter 1 to Phoenix Squadron."_

 _"Go ahead Specter 1."_ Commande _r_ Sato replied.

 _"We had a really tough time landing without completely messing up the ship"._ I replied trying to sound frustrated. _  
_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Commander Sato questioned. _  
_

_"You did say that only two or four TIEs would meet us before we landed correct?"_ I stated.

 _"Yes."_ Commander Sato answered. _  
_

 _"Well there were roughly about twenty of 'em."_ I declared.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Commander Sato was astonished.

 _"Sorry Phoenix Squadron but I have to sign off. Fifty storm troopers are requesting my audience."_ I said nonchalantly.

 _"Say what!?"_ Commander Sato retorted.

Shutting off the com I raced in the direction of the rest of my crew. "How's the mission going?"

"Very well, seeing that we didn't have to change the plans once." Sabine quipped.

"Very funny Sabine. In all honesty though." I tried again.

"In all honesty Specter 3, 4, and 6 have the supplies and are on their way back." Sabine answered.

Racing ahead I saw about ten storm troopers on the floor groaning in pain. Another opportunity to prank Sato. Quickly I swiped my communicator off of my belt. _"Specter 1 to Phoenix Squadron come in."_

 _"Go ahead. Did you take care of the threat that swiftly?"_ Commander Sato questioned.

 _"Yes sir."_ I answered in a pained voice.

 _"What happened?"_ Commander Sato asked concern starting to etch ever so slightly into his voice.

 _"We did take care of them but I lost half my team."_ I answered trying to sound like was still recovering.

 _"What do you mean by 'lost'?"_ Commander Sato interrogated.

 _"They were taken hostage."_ I clarified.

 _"How?"_ Commander Sato quizzed.

 _"UH- we were surprised by sparkly pink lothcats?"_ I tried.

 _"Be serious Jarrus."_ Commander Sato sounded like he was about to come through the com and grab my throat.

 _"Oh, right. They were actually pretty well trained."_ I attempted.

 _"Stay put-"_

 _"-that's not an option sir. I've got them in my sights. Specter 1 out."_ I then cut the transmission.

Turning to my right I saw Sabine had her hand covering her mouth, trying her best not to laugh.

"What?" I questioned not finding the amusement in our previous conversation.

"'Surprised by sparkly pink lothcats?' Kanan, Ezra still has nightmares about that." Sabine snorted, failing to hold her laughter.

"He deserved it." I countered.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on we better get everyone else." Sabine joked.

A couple minutes later Sabine and I caught up with the rest.

"No trouble?" Sabine asked.

"Not at all," Ezra replied casually, "in fact, the place is kind of peaceful."

"Maybe that's 'cause I knocked them all out." Zeb stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure they figured that out Zeb- anyways, let's get back before they wake up." Ezra replied, shifting the weight of a few crates into his other hand.

* * *

Back on board the Ghost, I slumped down into the co-pilots chair.

"Did Commander Sato call you?" I questioned, wondering why her face looked like an angry red balloon.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

 _"I'm going to kill you."_

"He really said that? No, he didn't say that. Hera, what did he really say?"

Slowly turning her head to me, she glared. "Shut up."

"It was that bad?!" There was a jolt as we docked to the Command ship. Sensing an incoming attack, I jumped out of my chair and barely missed a swift kick to the leg. "Well, see you later then!"

I had just rushed out of the room when I turned swiftly into Ezra.

"Kanan, Commander Sato is asking for you. He said...it was serious." Ezra looked scared and frightened, as if we were going to get kicked out (which obviously we weren't', because we are their ace rebel cell or whatever...not that I would mind getting kicked out).

"Okay, I'll see what he wants."

* * *

 **Extras 19: Hera's POV  
**

 _Sadly, Kanan was too quick. Maybe another time...The only thing I worry about is that Kanan and Commander Sato won't be on good terms after Kanan's stupid prank. Hopefully it won't go too far...and get dangerous...  
_

"Hey Hera!" A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hmph?" I murmured, looking over my shoulder to watch Ezra waltz in.

"I just sent Kanan to talk to C.S., is that alright?"

"What? Why? Ezra, why would you do that?"

"Sabine told me that Kanan brought up those *shiver* 'pink lothcats' *shiver* again," he "dusted" the shivers off before continuing, "and he kind of deserved it."

"For once, I'm not sure if you are right or wrong to do all that. But I should make sure he doesn't die. And if you touch anything while I'm gone.." I murmured, giving Ezra a sly glare before exciting. Little did I know, Ezra was planning his next moves.

* * *

 **Urgh, this was difficult ;n; It took so long to write and slight writer's block was setting in (mostly 'cause the _real_ LOF handed this over to me while I was lounging about). Nevertheless, I finished it! \\(OuO)/ *confetti* Anyways, thank you** _Draomega_ **for the favorite and following this story and** _clpotter_ **for following this story!** **  
**

Starlight Moon Midnight - Thanks! *calls doctor anyway* "Yes, Spectre Starlight might be dying of laughter. What do you mean by that ISN'T an emergency?! This is serious!" They hung up... Yep, Kanan is going to get what's coming to him when Sato starts speaking. There might be a long lecture...or not. What would happen if Seventh Sis went undercover and became a rebel...? ÔuÔ Yep, sooner or later, I'm going to start with that. Thank you for reviewing!

Spectre 13 - You're welcome! Let's just say Vader's going to get a new TIE fighter probably because he force crushed it or something. Don't worry, 7th Sis will probably be pranked again eventually...all I can imagine happening with her lightsaber is that she gets the same treatment Kanan got a dozen or so chapters back xD Yeah, I'm going to give ideas to #realLOF to involve Hera more because Hera's my favorite. Thanks for reviewing!

AuthorPen11 - Glad you enjoyed it! Maybe you'll have some ideas later. And then you can suggest them!

ValkyrieBaymax - Uhm, I'll have to ask LOF where she got the yearbook idea from xP Those poor people in the TIE fighters, something is going to go wrong so I'll throw that into the suggestion box again ^u^ And it sounds like a good idea to prank those poor TIE fighter pilots xD Ah, thanks for the carrots, I'm sure that'll keep the plotbunny from being bad. Thanks for your suggestions!

SpectreStarlight - Hmm, maybe I'll add that to the next chapter! That would add someone else into the prank war xD Let's say that Kanan and Ezra might not get any piece while meditating when they are being shot at xP Ezra probably fidgets or falls asleep while he is meditating Ô.o Yep, Kanan definitely won't be getting any sleep some time soon. Soon, Sezra will be all over the Ghost and Hera will probably think that Ezra is trying to get shot at again (if she thinks that Ezra stole the paint from Sabine, which will probably start a fight when she brings it up xD). Thanks for reviewing!

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (If it's a little odd, it's 'cause #realLOF threw this work at me while I was being lazy, and I haven't written fanfiction in months).**

 **~ MOM/ Myths of Merriment (or if you look in the thesauraus, you might realize this is supposed to be 'Legend of fun'.**

 **P.S. I apologize ahead of time for any errors in spelling.  
**

 **P.S.S Prank ideas are** _welcome_ **so please suggest as many as you want! Try to keep it within the K plus rating though.** _  
_


	20. How does the pie taste Kanan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Not even some of these awesome pranks are mine...**

 **This is a continuation of last weeks chapter.**

* * *

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V (We can never get enough of her now can we?)**

Walking through command ship of the _Phoenix Squadron_ , I sensed something strange over top of Commander Sato's ship. Glancing at his door I noticed a bucket of ice cold water over the door. That's going to be a sad prank. _Maybe I should take that down, but then again, it would be pretty nice to ease the tension of Commander Sato. He needs to chill of anyway._

"Did you do that." It was Rex pulling me out of my thoughts. Obviously he had seen what I was previously staring at.

"Nope, but I can think of a couple culprits." I replied heading down to the cockpit.

"Let me guess Ezra." Rex answered.

"Not likely, he wouldn't dare prank Commander Sato unless he was older and wiser." I hinted.

"Kanan?!" Rex sounded incredulous.

"You know what they say. Like Master like Padawan." I smirked. _Well I hope that's not entirely true._

 **Commander Sato's P.O.V**

"Sir your cherry pie is in your room as requested." An orderly spoke.

"Thank you." I replied. _I can't wait to delve into some delicious cherry pie. Don't worry I'll repay the Empire another day._

Standing on the main floor of the deck, I studied the map of where the Empire has been lately. The tedious work of finding a system to jump that isn't being controlled by the enemy was what is mainly keeping our team together. It doesn't take the Empire long to find out where we jumped too and when they do find out we must be ready to jump to a new system. Recently I had sent my ace team _the Ghost_ on a simple supply mission. Or so I thought.

 _"Specter 1 to Phoenix Squadron."_ It was Kanan Jarrus. _  
_

 _"Go ahead Specter 1."_ I replied. It's probably him telling me that they had to change the plan, but that's normal.

 _"We had a really tough time landing without completely messing up the ship"._ Kanan replied sounding frustrated. _  
_

 _"What are you talking about?"_ I questioned. Quickly I turned on the holo projector and replayed what I thought was a straight forward mission. The little _Ghost_ hologram floated on the screen with two to four TIES coming to intersect. _  
_

_"You did say that only two or four TIEs would meet us before we landed correct?"_ Kanan stated.

 _"Yes."_ I answered. Scratching my head I searched in the immediate area for hidden bases but none came up. Just like before. _  
_

 _"Well there were roughly about twenty of 'em."_ Kanan declared.

 _"Excuse me?"_ To put it simply, I was astonished. I glared at the closest tactician which happened to be Ahsoka. Lucky me, Rex was there to glare back at her for me.

 _"Sorry Phoenix Squadron but I have to sign off. Fifty storm troopers are requesting my audience."_ Kanan said nonchalantly.

 _"Say what!?"_ I retorted, unfortunately he had already shut off the communications before I could say anything.

Five minutes later my communicator beeped. _I hope they have better news to tell._

 _"Specter 1 to Phoenix Squadron come in."_ Kanan spoke.

 _"Go ahead. Did you take care of the threat that swiftly?"_ I questioned. Knowing him it's most likely yes.

 _"Yes sir."_ Kanan answered, but to my astonishment he sounded hurt.

 _"What happened?"_ I asked concern starting to etch ever so slightly into my voice. I hope they didn't do anything that could mess the mission up.

 _"We did take care of them but I lost half my team."_ Kanan answered. Yikes! It sounded like he was still recovering.

 _"What do you mean by 'lost'?"_ I interrogated. I hope he doesn't mean that they aren't missing in action, or worse, killed in action.

 _"They were taken hostage."_ Kanan clarified.

 _"How?"_ I quizzed. Well at least they're still alive. I still can't believe the plan went so wrong in so short a time.

 _"UH- we were surprised by sparkly pink lothcats?"_ Kanan joked, obviously trying to lighten the situation.

 _"Be serious Jarrus."_ If I could, I would go through the com and grab Kanan's neck and wring it.

 _"Oh, right. They were actually pretty well trained."_ Kanan answered sounding a little hesistant.

 _"Stay put-"_

 _"-that's not an option sir. I've got them in my sights. Specter 1 out."_ Kanan then cut the transmission.

If he thinks I'm just going to sit here and wait for his mission to turn out all right then he's got another thing coming.

* * *

After ten minutes of no communication the main communications deck sprung to life. "Sir we've got an incoming transmission from _the Ghost_."

"Patch them through." I spoke calmly.

 _"Phoenix Squadron this is the Ghost crew we have made a successful trip. The mission went according to plan."_ I could tell that was Hera, but that means everyone's safe and sound!

 _"I'm glad to hear that you're fine. So I'm guessing Kanan took care of the fifty or so stormtroopers keeping you hostage and you have all the supplies?"_ I asked although I already knowing the answer.

 _"Huh... what are you talking about?"_ Hera sounded really quite confused.

 _"You were captured, Kanan-"_

 _"Kanan lied. The mission went smoothly,"_ Hera sounded really upset and annoyed _, "you're not going to get rid of us for some silly prank and a Jedi's big ego are you?"_

 _"A Jedi's big ego?"_ I questioned. _That's new._

 _"Yeah. Did you really think Kanan can take out fifty stormtroopers! Yeah right. He'd be way too distracted by me."_ Hera quipped. I could almost feel her smirking through the com.

 _"Okay. Well I'm glad it went according to plan. Phoenix Squadron out."_ I clicked the off switch _._ As soon as I finished talking with Hera, I proceeded to my room. That's when I ran into one of the few people that can push my buttons. Kanan Jarrus.

"Commander Sato, I heard that you were looking for me." Kanan began.

"No. I certainly was not. In fact I'm going straight to my cabin so if you wouldn't mind leaving me in peace." I stated walking away from the man that flustered me all evening.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Kanan smirked watching me like a hawk.

"No." I pushed the door slightly open when he spoke one more time.

"Not even a towel?" Before I could even answer to such an absurd question a bucket of ice cold water, mostly water, splashed all over my uniform.

Turning around I immediately understood why he asked that but I wasn't even going to humor him with my face turning all red and running and screaming after him although I clearly knew he was faster than me. Instead I simply answered his last question. "Yes. That would be much appreciated."

Kanan promptly left and went to acquire the towel as I stood making a puddle at the entrance of my room. I walked into my room to find the cherry pie still on the desk. I smiled knowingly. Kanan returned with the towel "One more thing Jarrus."

"Yes?" He was still grinning like mad.

"Even though I didn't run and scream like a wild lothcat, that doesn't mean I'm not very much angry at you." I stated.

"Oh yes I know. I can see it on your face. You're taking it like an adult," Kanan commented, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"May I have the towel?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Of course." While Kanan was handing me the white towel in my right hand my left hand swiftly picked up the cherry pie on the table and smashed it into his face. "Now I believe you need the towel."

That's when Hera and Chopper walked in, and by the look on her face and the fact that Chopper had already begun recording told me everything that I needed to know. I was definitely not acting like Commander Sato.

* * *

 **Extra's 20: Hera's P.O.V**

 _Okay, so I decided to see why Kanan needed to get Commander Sato a towel. When I finally made it to the Commander Sato's room I saw something I thought I would never see on such a distinguished Commander. I think I've seen all the surprises that this crazy world can throw at me._

 _'Hey, Seventh Sister and Kanan- - - are married - - -. If you don't believe me, look it up.'_

 _'Specter Frost out'_

 _Or not... I hope that's not true, I mean, well he can't marry an Inquisitor! What happened? Am I not good enough for him... No. I won't cry. I won't_

That annoying little water droplet ignored my pleas and ran away from my eye with a couple more following before I became a hot mess. _Wait. I need to look this up. Okay. Here goes nothing._

* * *

 **Okay I finished! I know it took awhile but... just bare with me 'kay. If you don't know already I kind of didn't write the rest of the last chapter and handed it over to my other half. Sooo... yeah XD  
**

AuthorPen11 - 'Kay. I'm trying to take that in... but it's a bit confusing. Anyways yeah #realLOF is me. Who's actually replying to you now. I didn't reply to you last time my other half did...

Starlight - Well. If they hung up and said bye then I don't think they'll call back. Thanks it is a whole light easier to just call you 'Starlight'. Yeah I see more Ezra than Sezra. XD. I hope I got you in tears by this one also but not by laughter XD. Okay... that sounded really cruel.

Skypeoplephoenix732 - Sure thing. Since you came back to the land of the living than I'll make sure to do this prank. Can't promise it'll be done this month though.

Specter 13 - You can thank ValkyrieBaymax for the pink sparkly lothcats. The running joke on Rebel Wars. You're right Zeb needs more spotlight. What about Hera? Do you think she needs some spotlight also? So I just watched the video when you sent this review. I can't believe I never watched it XD. I also watched LOTR in 99 seconds. I'll only include Luke if Star Wars Rebels includes him.

nightFrost - Being a very enthusiastic Star Wars Rebels fan I already knew those facts. Awesome idea, I'm thinking about it. If anything that'd be the Fifth Bro's Prank, but if you truly want Vader to be in on it I will gladly allow it. Besides this is fanfiction, anything can happen. P.S. I used you in the extras, I hope you don't mind.

ValkyrieBaymax - That was me again sooo more cookies yum! (::) (::) (::). Sad to say no my stories not out, no I haven't even started yet. Blueberries don't grow until July. Thanks XD I'm sure you'd do a fantastic job. Sooo I'm really looking forward to that story you're going to write in your review... My plot bunny is really evil. She just broke Hera's heart. Didn't you read that earlier? XD

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I look forward to replying to them next week!**

 **LoF out.**

 **P.S I play poptropica. If you don't know what that is then... search it up!**


	21. Story Time Kids!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Not even some of these awesome pranks are mine...**

 **I've got to be honest, I didn't know which idea to do next so I went all the way back to my very early reviews and found a great prank Hera can do on Kanan. Most reviewers did say they wanted Hera to do a prank XD.**

 **This prank idea is from _AuthorPen11._**

 _Italics - Flashback  
_

* * *

 **Hera's P.O.V**

Sitting down in the cockpit thinking about what happened earlier, I reached for my steaming mug of tea which Sabine had so graciously brought. The tea helped calm me down a little. As I sat there looking out into the distance I heard a slight knock outside the room. Swiveling the chair around I spotted Ezra who looked a little beat.

"Hey Ezra what's up?" I asked taking a sip of the tea that was warming up my hands.

"Nothing." I could tell he was lying by the way he didn't look me in the eyes and the fact that he sighed and sat down and kept his mouth shut.

"Ezra..." I hummed.

"Really, I mean," he looked at me and immediately began to pour out his thoughts, "I tried to ask Kanan how days in the temple were. He told me he didn't want to tell me about it. I tried to urge him too, I was pretty sure that it couldn't be that bad but... he told me somebody tried to bomb the Jedi temple more than once and then he told me that training was over and I had to leave. I didn't mean to upset him."

"Where is he now?" I spoke.

"Locked in his room," Ezra sighed folding his arms and hanging his head, "I can hear his thoughts Hera, they're really confused."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I decided to ask him a question. "Do you want me to tell you a story about back in the day when the temple was flourishing with Jedi's?"

"Yes, I'd love to!" Ezra perked up.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far far away I was working for the separatists-"

"-the separatists aren't they like evil?" Ezra butt in his chin resting on his knees.

"Yes-"

"-why were you with them?" Ezra questioned.

"We were in the midst of the Clone Wars and I was captured wandering too far from home on Ryloth-"

"-you were a prisoner of war?" Ezra asked his head lifted up into the air.

"Yes. Now stop asking questions and I can tell you about the Jedi temple," I singsonged. That shut Ezra up immediately, "my mission was simple. Go and bomb the Jedi temple."

I could hear an audible gasp from the doorway and that's when I spotted Kanan with a shocked face. Quickly, I turned my head from the entrance. "We arrived at our destination early in the morning. I was a little twi'lek that had been captured by force. The separatist had an older lady watch over me, who was really experienced with her gun, in case I decided that now was the chance of escape."

 _"I caught one." a man with a scar running down his arm spoke gruffly while shoving a little green twi'lek into a dimly lit room._

 _"Good." A skinny man looked me over. He walked up to the girl. "What's your name and how tall are you?"_

 _"My name is Hera Syndulla and I am around five feet." The girl stated._

 _"Perfect. She can fit through the venting in the temple. Lacey, you'll watch over the girl in case she gets any ideas of escape." The man ordered._

 _Lacey walked up with a gun in her hand. "Leave everything to me."  
_

I took a sip of my tea that was cooling down. "Sneaking into the Jedi temple was very hard. In fact we had almost given up hope if it wasn't for a clumsy little padawan named Caleb."

 _We had circled the Jedi Temple for the fifth time and we still couldn't find a way in. That's when someone caught my eye. It was a boy, probably a Jedi, leaning on the railing of a balcony. I nudged Lacey, who didn't appreciate that, and pointed to the kid. She nodded. Lacey picked up a rock, don't ask me where she got it, and threw it expertly through the open door. It did its job. The boy left to go check the source and in the blink of an eye, we were inside._

I fixed my gaze on Kanan who looked like he was scratching his head. Then he took a seat.

"How'd you get in and how'd you know his name?" Ezra asked noticing that I had stopped talking.

"He went out for air and left the door open. Lacey threw a rock through the open door, he left-"

"I knew it!" Kanan shouted all of a sudden.

"Knew what?" Ezra asked bewildered.

"I knew that... the ship needed a new paint job?" Kanan answered slyly.

"No it does not!" I countered glaring at Kanan.

"It kinda does." Kanan replied.

"Do you want _The Ghost_ to turn into a shoot gallery?" I gasped.

"We wouldn't paint it the rainbow." Kanan laughed.

"Yeah, back to the story, so we followed him closely, but not too close. When we finally parted ways he turned around and saw us. He had greenish blue eye color, kind of like Kanan. If I didn't know any better I would think that little boy was Kanan with shorter hair and no goatee. How I knew his name... I will answer that later in the story." I smirked glancing at the said person who quickly averted their eyes.

"Anyway, the kid immediately drew out his lightsaber. A blue lightsaber." I paused.

"Like Kanan's!" Ezra stated pointing an accusing finger at his master.

"Blue and green lightsabers were common in the Jedi temple." Kanan countered crossing his arms.

 _We followed close but not to close to the human boy. Unfortunately while we were parting ways he happened to turn around. He gasped when he saw us his greenish blue eyes growing wider by the second. Quickly he drew his lightsaber and dashed straight towards me. Luckily for me, Lacey had her gun whipped out of her hand and was shooting it at Caleb who barely deflected them. Then she got a lucky shot which knocked the lightsaber out his hands. Of course it turned off, although it still amazes me how that happens.  
_

 _Lacey pounced on Caleb knocking him onto his stomach. She pointed her gun at his head and was about to pull the trigger when I stopped her._

 _"Stop! Don't kill him!" I pleaded._

 _"Why," Lacey demanded, "I don't need the whole temple knowing about intrusion because of him."_

 _"We're going to bomb it anyway right? So he's going to die. Can't we just let him live a little longer, he is really young by the looks of it." I tried._

 _Lacey sighed before she drew out some rope and a cloth. "Hera, help me tie his hands and feet."_

 _I grabbed the robe and tied his feet while Lacey gagged him and tied his hands. Lacey dragged Caleb into a closet and shut the door, not before effectively knocking him out._

 _"Why'd you knock him out?" I questioned staring at the unconscious boy._

 _"Because, I don't need him to be found by any of the masters. When he's out they can't sense him, and they won't know where he is." Lacey answered._

 _'Unless he told them where he went before he left.' I thought._

"Back to the story if you don't mind," I spoke, "So he drew his lightsaber and dashed straight for me. Unfortunately for the kid he was outmatched. My partner and I had him tied and gagged in one minute-"

"-That was quick, since he was a Jedi, wonder what his master thought when he or she heard what happened." Ezra mused.

I glanced over at Kanan to find that he had an exasperated look plastered on his face.

I continued the story. "We were going to kill him, but I convinced the older lady to let him live. She only agreed because we were going to blow the temple anyway. Well we planted the bombs all over the temple, the older lady became a casualty of war and died trying to escape. The bombs were set to explode in ten minutes and that's when I ran into Caleb... again. He somehow managed to get the gag off, but he was having trouble untying."

 _Rushing down the halls, I saw a familiar figure lying on the ground. Lacey. I gasped and ran to her side. Why would a Jedi do this? Even though we had only been together for a short time, I still made some kind of connection. "Lacey!"_

 _"G-go." Lacey gasped. I noticed to my delight that there were no lightsaber burns on her skin. So it must've been a clone. I sighed in relief. I took a few of her belongings before I ran down the hall again. I ran past the door where we shoved the kid in. He could be awake. Curiosity took the better of me and I opened the door._

 _He was awake. Somehow his gag was off but he was still tied. He glared at me before scooting against the wall._

 _"Wait, I'm here to help!" I spoke._

 _"Help how?" Caleb demanded._

 _"I'm getting you out of here." I answered._

 _"Save yourself." Caleb spat._

" _If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing!_ " _I fumed. Quickly I tore the ropes off of him without thinking._

 _Caleb was astonished. "That's the first thing that made sense to me in this Temple!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Nevermind me, I'm not going. I can't let my master and all these younglings die."_

 _"I'm not skilled in deactivating a bomb." I sighed._

 _"Don't worry just show me where it is and we'll all be fine."_

 _"What will happen to me, will I return back home?" I questioned._

 _"You will." Caleb answered._

 _"How are you sure?" I prodded._

 _"No one will lay hands on you. I promise." Caleb's voice growled and his eyes looked like he was ready to kill._

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep." I sing-songed. That's when he noticed he was holding my hands._

 _Caleb looked like a cherry tomatoe._

"He changed my mind about blowing up the temple and made me take him to where we hid it. Then we diffused the bomb. The end." I smiled happy that I had finally finished up my story. As it stands, my tea needs to be reheated.

"Hera... that story is... TERRIBLE!" Ezra hopped up and ran out the room leaving me room to yell 'hey' at his back. I didn't even get the chance to swat at his face. Well at least I'd get to ask him a question that's been buzzing in my mind lately.

"Hey Kanan, are you already married?" I asked hoping beyond hope that he'd laugh and say no.

"Yes," Kanan answered turning to me with a cocky grin on his face, "I'm space married."

"That's not what I meant!" Now it was my turn to change fifty shades of red. "I mean like you said the vows and stuff."

"Nooo, I might of met a couple of girls that wanted to do that when I was a bartender on different planets." He started to walk away when he stopped at the door. "Besides I'd never get married to some random girl."

"Okay." I replied.

"Hera, did you make that story up?" Kanan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No luv, I really meant it." I smirked. "Why, do you happen to remember something similar to that?"

"Y-no, no. I uh... let me heat up your tea." Kanan mumbled grabbing my tea and heading out the door.

"I can tell when your lying." I sing-songed. I laughed when I saw him pick up his pace to get away from ear shot. _Good luck with that, when you find a room that you can't hear anyone in. Tell me. I'd love to have a day without listening to bickering children._

* * *

 **Extra's 21:  
**

Turns out that was just a bunch of bologna. Kanan and Seventh Sister married XD nevverrr. After I had finished telling my story to Ezra, I laid back in my chair enjoying the warmth my tea, which Kanan so graciously heated up, emitted into my hands. The past two week or three weeks have been prankless. _I wonder what's been going on?_

 _'Don't worry I'm back. I was just enjoying my 'spring break' (spring cleaning).'_

 _LoF out._

For real...

* * *

 **I know I'm the worst Author ever. Sorry guys my spring break wasn't a break at all. We painted, redid carpets, cleaned rooms with age old filth and we still aren't done! The door needs to be replaced and we're doing a makeover in the kitchen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thanks _Emma Periwinkle_ for following, favoriting, and reviewing!  
**

Starlight - Thanks so much! I didn't know how I should've ended that but reading your review told me that that ending was the right choice. Sure, we can do Leia next. I believe we can... I think

 **'Any objections against doing Leia next? No one. Okay.'**

Yeah we can totally do Leia next. Can't promise when it'll be done. I can promise that'll I update on Saturday though :) Maybe next Saturday or a May Saturday or June etc...

Emma Periwinkle - Thank you! Yes. It's a prank for dearly beloved pilot. I'm already on it.

ValkyrieBaymax - I'm sure you're doing fine. *Plot bunny growls at the carrot before kicking it halfway across the screen* Yep I'm doing the one when Ezra is a certified Rebel. Yes I do mean their voice actors XD. I'll them for you ;D

 **'Hey _nightFrost, ValkyrieBaymax_ thinks your idea is good! **

You're welcome. P.S. enjoy your summer because right now, it's snowing over here.

AuthorPen11 - IDK. Yes I googled it. Thanks a alot! Your crackship...lolz. I just might I did do the story idea here. Maybe a lot later like in September or something.

Skypeoplephoenix732 - Same here. Sorry I took so long in updating.

Specter 13 - There you go, Hera got some more spotlight, even though it wasn't really a prank... Ketsu.. Ketsu... I'll manage Just have to rewatch a couple of episodes with her involved to get more of a feel. Hera pranking Kanan XD original. I'm not sure if I've said it, but I'll say it anyway. Did you read Jedi Showoff? If not you should.

nightFrost - Great! Thanks. AP-5, oh you mean the recently hired blue droid that I love! Sure. AP-5 can help Chopper prank BB-M8. #GodsNotDead! P.S. ValkyrieBaymax agrees with your idea.

Amelia dragneel15 - Why, thank you!

 **Yep, I've said it once but I'll say it again. I'm officially a terrible Author. I know because I've seen it.**

 **Terrible Author -** The type of author that writes a really interesting story and then leaves you hanging for more than two weeks.

 **Well I guess I'm not that bad, but they're some stories that I've posted that haven't been updated for a year now. Yeah...**

 **LoF out to enjoy a snowy Saturday that they don't even deserve.**


	22. Hiatus Note July 7th 2016

**Status Update: 7/7/16:**

 **STOP! DON'T THROW ANY FLAMING TORCHES OVER HERE!**

This is the LoF's "lil" assistant (and actually the one who made this accountant and previously wrote most of those stories that are absolutely trash and probably already deleted but doesn't matter...) here to say that I'm going to get LoF from sitting around and watching anime (same one for the third time Xd) and maybe even get started writing the next chapter. I bet you're all kind of mad that there has been no updates as of late. And have started to give up hope. But I can assure you, this story is not done. The next chapter isn't...well...not even started, but I'll get that little weasel of a writer back before you know it and make them write a chapter for y'all and try to get back in it.

Main reasons for absence:

-School is over and we're/LoF is lazy

-Still have summer activities, family stuff and the occasional...occasional something

-Naruto: the main source of hiatus and you can blame LoF for deciding to rewatch it (again) and decide to (FINALLY!) stop watching filler (besides LoF's favorites) episodes.

-We...sort of...forgot Uu(9m9) ...but fear not...sooner of later a chapter should be up and I'll try to make sure that the rest of this summer has an occasional update.

Side Note: LoF probably stopped because of that last SWR episode that played and **SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE OH YOU ARE GOING TO READ MY BAD I SHOULD'VE NEVER SAID THIS SORRY FOR USING YOUR TIME READING THIS STUFF** Kanan is...erhm, blind? (It'll probably make the pranks more interesting though, come to think of it... **OKAY YOU ARE GOOD AS LONG AS YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING BEFORE THAT OR ITS ALL FOR NOTHING.**

That's it for now!

LoF (Little Oracle of Fun/whatever I named myself last time).

By the way, sorry for the wait...we'll try ASAWSSA (as soon as we stop sitting around).


	23. Leia Enters the Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Not even some of these awesome pranks are mine...**

 **I know what you're thinking, another late update. I really tried, but I haven't watched the episode about Leia in a bit so it took me some time to get her personality right, even though I've seen all the movies. Funny thing is, I feel like I could still do a lot better. Apologies, several characters may seen..ha ha, out of character (9w9) since 'lil assistant is writing today.  
**

 **...**

 **I'll try to make this A/N short because you've been waiting forever and I *sigh* -we apologize. Now without further ado, let's begin.**

 **P.S. This chapter goes out to MMM, you know who you are.**

* * *

Rolling over in her bed, Leia sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, and yet, she had no idea why. Something was bugging her, which led to the Alderaan princess to toss, turn, and sweat.

Sitting up and pinching her nose, she slowly crept out of bed and over to the nearest mirror. With a sigh, Leia stared into her reflection: an absolute wreck. Several things had gone wrong during a secret meeting between two important planets when the Empire appeared and Leia was seriously upset. She had purposely told her guards to triple security, **but** they instead goofed off because she was "such a worry-wart" which led to the imperials nearly sneaking in without any warning. This was just the start of horrid things.

A delegate catching on fire. A speederbike accident (no one was hurt, but the relationship between several planets became a bit estranged after someone spread the rumor of attempted assassination). Hostages. Stolen supplies. Ambushed by pirates. The list went on and on.

Lately, the only thing that had seemed to make me crack up _just by thinking of it,_ was the prank war that the Ghost crew had started not too long ago.

' _Hmm..._ ' Leia glanced at the time. 0500 hours. In two hours or so, she would be meeting up with Commander Sato and the Ghost Crew. And Leia knew a few friends who would certainly not expect her to join in their little prank war, but hey, she needed this.

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the pilot of the _Ghost_ slowly made her way over to the kitchen to take the last bit of coffee before Kanan got to it. What she didn't expect, was to see Leia in there, fixing her a mug of steaming, extra creamy, delicious coffee.

"Oh, good morning!" Leia squeaked, turning around and knocking something on the floor. As Hera turned her head to glance down, the said item disappeared. Not wanting to waste any time, Hera began to reach for a mug and check the container of coffee. Unfortunately, it was empty.

"Want some coffee? Ezra told me that you like it extra creamy." She smiled, picking up the mug gingerly to avoid spilling it.

"Aww, thanks, I'd love some. If you see Ezra, tell him I said "thanks". Such a sweet kid, _unlike his egotistic, dumb-head of a master..._ " Hera muttered, walking off with the mug of coffee. Smirking, Leia followed a couple feet behind to see the fate of the unlucky Twi'lek. It wasn't long before she took a sip and, not expecting it to be so hot, let out a muffled screech.

Hera desperately tried to pry the mug from her face, but only ended up spilling more of the liquid on herself. Seeing that her work was done, Leia promptly left for her next target, snickering all the way.

* * *

Sabine exited her room, half-curious, half-annoyed to hear such loud noises in the morning. She had been up all night working on her latest masterpiece and didn't get much sleep. Knowing the crew, most of them wouldn't be up this loud at 6 unless Kanan had done another prank on the unfortunate victim that was probably Hera.

What she wasn't expecting was to find Hera struggling to get a _mug_ off her face and knocking over a few things in the process. Figuring that she could probably just grab a few articles of food (so Ezra, Zeb, or Chopper wouldn't be able to "poison" or eat it first), put them in her room, and then come back to help Hera, Sabine opened the fridge, but promptly slammed the door shut.

Zeb had also come stumbling into the room, his face half-tangled in plastic wrap.

"Zeb, whatever you do, do **not** tell Ezra to open that door."

"What *grumble* harm could that *mutter, grumble* do?" Finally getting free from the plastic trap, he balled it up and took in a breath of fresh air. Smirking at Sabine, Zeb shouted, "hey kid! Sabine wants to see you!"

Sabine face palmed, and almost instantly, Ezra quickly rushed into the room, nervously scratching his arm. "H-hey Sabine, what did y-"

"Zeb! This could seriously tr-" Zeb instantly shushed Sabine who tried to speak but instead found a face full of plastic wrap.

"There's something in the fridge for you."

"Hmph, really?" Ezra chuckled, "if you are trying to scare me, it won't work-" Ezra's words were interrupted as the _Ghost_ 's alarm system began to go haywire, which soon became in sync with Ezra's terrified screams as a sparkly, pink lothcat leapt out of the fridge. "WhatonLothalisthatdoinginthere?"

Zeb burst out into laughter and pointed at Ezra's pale face. "I don't have any idea what you're saying!"

"I-I-I said what on Lothal is that doing in there!" Ezra shrieked, turning toward Zeb and grabbing the nearest piece of molding fruit he could find, chunking it into Zeb's open mouth. At first, Zeb began to laugh some more, then he coughed before swiftly spiting the piece of fruit into Kanan's face.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes and frowning, Kanan turned away from the noise and tried to get back to sleep. A moment later, the sounds became twice as loud, mixed with screaming, laughing, and the _Ghost_ 's alarms ringing loudly. Cranky and frustrated from being awoken so early, Kanan dragged himself out of his bed and slowly made his way towards the source of the commotion.

' _I don't think I honestly want to know what's going on, but I hope that my presence will make them-_ ' Splat! Cringing and wiping the offending piece of 'food' on his face, Kanan turned on the lights in the dark kitchen and stared angrily at the noisy crew. Slowly, Kanan's faced turned from anger, to humor, to worry. Why was Ezra as pale as Stormtrooper armor? Is Hera struggling to get a mug off her face? Is Sabine alright? And what's up with Zeb? Was he just choking a moment ago?

"Erhm, guys, what's going on?" Kanan asked, crossing his arms and mustering his most menacing glare at the crew. His eyes glanced back in the direction of Hera, who continued to fight with the cup. A smug grin slowly made its way across Kanan's face but was short lived once Hera saw it. Kanan was instantly smacked.

"Oww..." rubbing the place of impact, Kanan slowly made his way over to Ezra and opened the fridge. "What the...guys, why are there _eyeballs_ on the food? I know it may have molded or whatever but bad food doesn't grow eyes. I mean...food I've seen." Kanan looked over his shoulder to find confused shrugs and baffled expressions. "Oh well, at least the _coffee_ shouldn't have any problems."

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Urgh! Forget this, I'm taking a shower!" Kanan angrily stormed out of the room, dripping wet and moping. The rest of the bewildered crew managed to free, compose, or save themselves from their current misfortunes. Ezra, meanwhile, escaped the room as soon as he recovered, which promptly pointed out the culprit who was the reason the alarms were going off. Grumbling, a highly irritated Twi'lek stomped over to shut it off. Trudging down the hallway, Hera vowed to _never_ take pre-made coffee from Kanan _or_ Ezra.

' _I guess 'like master like padawan' is true...argh..._ ' Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hera was about to enter the cockpit when she noticed Chopper screeching and the sound of water sizzling on circuits. And the noise was coming from the cockpit. Hera's heart beat faster as she dashed the last few feet to the control room, holding her breath all the way. The door opened and, leaping over Chopper who laid on the ground "groveling in pain" she sighed and hugged her seat and the yoke (steering wheel for ships).

"Thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried that some numbskull had spilled wa-"

Chopper wailed and spluttered before he went silent. Turning around, Hera finally noticed who _had_ received the dousing of water.

"Chopper!" Hurrying over to the poor droid, she knelt beside it and tried to turn him back on. Instead, water came flowing out from a few loose bolts. " **Kanan**! **Ezra**! **Get in here now**!"

* * *

Rubbing her hands together Leia smirked, wondering how the aftermath of her boatload of pranks had turned out. After Zeb walked into the plastic wrap she punctually bolted out the door and to the command ship. Of course, she'd know what happened later on when she retrieved the camera she hid. _Mmmm..._ _that will be some good footage to cheer me up when I leave in a few days._ _Even if they prank me back, I'm definitely still ahead._

As Leia mused on how the victims of her brilliant pranks would react (until she retrieved the footage), she turned down the hallway too fast and bumped into some random pilot. Apparently, she was talking to a friend of hers, who stopped and helped the woman up.

"Sorry-..wait, what's a _little_ girl like you doing on this ship?"

"Little...? Excuse me, but I'm _fourteen_. And I happen to have business with the commander."

"And I'm married to a Jedi."

Eyebrow twitching, Leia crossed her arms, "look.. I don't exactly have time for this so if you would move-"

"Sorry girl, but you're coming with me-"

"Ah, there you are Leia! Commander Sato was looking for you." Ahsoka turned Leia around and swiftly pushed her off. "Don't mind her, she's still new and doesn't _properly_ know everyone."

"I figured that, can you believe me? She called me 'a little girl'."

"She probably was just teasing you."

"She probably was not."

' _She's going to get pranked, and she won't even have a clue_...'

* * *

"Look Hera, I'm not sure why Chopper's bolts are loose-" Ezra mumbled, fidgeting with his lightsaber.

"-or why he is soaked with some water. It wasn't me." Kanan darted out of the room, leaving a clearly fuming Hera and his nervous padawan, Ezra. Turning towards the teen, Ezra slowly walked backwards, but paused at the door to see if Hera would react. Letting out a _ginormous_ sigh, Hera waved him out.

"I'll just fix this myself then..." the befuddled, anxious Twi'lek muttered, leaving the room briefly to get tools. As she was passing the kitchen, she paused. There was someone whispering. Poking her head in, she tried to eavesdrop but their voices only got lower. Everyone was in there, and they were obviously worried about something.

"-wasn't me. I didn't plan on pranking you guys...'til later. Ouch, look, I know what you guys are going to do to me later." Ezra crossed his arms, but slowly unfolded them as he went to rub a new tender spot on his shoulder.

"Hera's pretty mad, so I say we pull out the one who pranked us the most and sacrifice them as tribute-"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Kanan you know full well."

"Aha," Kanan chuckled, smirking at his frightened padawan," ha ha, that's right. It'd be _you_."

"And that's my point."

"...okay...? Anyway, back to business here. If the culprit doesn't give up by tomorrow I'll just read your minds and publicly announce the culprit's secrets-"

"Let's not do that either." Sabine nervously laughed, glancing side-to-side and quickly averting her eyes from a curious and bewildered Ezra. ' _There's absolutely no way I'm admitting or having anyone tell my secrets..._ '

"Well, why are you objecting? You have secrets?" Kanan smugly crossed his arms and wiggled his eyebrows.

"And so do you," Sabine retorted, poking Kanan in the chest, "and I'm sure you would just love to admit all of your secrets to a certain green skinned T-"

"-That doesn't bother me, we don't have keep secrets."

Hera frowned from behind her perch.

"Really?"

Kanan tried to keep up his facade, but as three (actually four) pairs of eyes glared at him, he sighed. "Okay, maybe we _don't_. But it's so Hera won't...erhm...agh...forget what I said, I'm out of here." Kanan quickly jumped up and dashed headlong into Hera.

There was a loud crash as the two collided into an unfortunate chair. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb stood up and looked to see what had happened.

"Ow!"

"Get off!"

"Sorry, but you're on me."

"I'm not-...oh, sorry."

"What brings you here Hera?"

"Nothing luv."

"Eavesdropping...?"

"...*grumble, murmur*..."

"Really?"

"...*mutter*..."

"I thought so." Kanan helped the flustered Twi'lek up who swiftly hurried out.

"What was that about?" Ezra questioned.

"Oh nothing really. But come to think of it, if none of you have done it, then who did?"

* * *

As soon as the debriefing was finished, Leia sauntered out the room to find that annoying pilot she had run into earlier. It was time for payback. After putting glue on the edge of a mug, plastic wrap in front of a door, eyes on food, a sparkly, pink lothcat in the fridge, making the water filter squirt its contents (hot or cold, whatever you picked) in your face, and placing a bucket over the cockpit door, Leia was on a roll. But she wouldn't stop now. Her last five victims were those two annoying pilots, Commander Sato, Rex, and...Ahsoka. Leia wasn't sure how she was going to pull it off, but if she acted innocent before she left they would never know.

' _Ahh... it would be so fun to come back and see their faces when they find out-_ '

"Hey girl, watch where you're going! You could really make some people drop important and _dangerous_ stuff." It was that pilot again, with her friend trailing not to far behind. "Now if you'll excuse me, ' _princess_ ', I have to deliver these to some peeps who are more significant than you. I'll be late if I waste any more time with you." Grumbling, the woman picked up the rest of her papers and dashed off. Her friend followed, not too far behind. Smirking, Leia turned into the room they just excited and smiled.

This was definitely their 'office'.

* * *

"Ah come on, I wasn't being too rough with her, she just...got me at a bad time. In fact, she always seems to be-" A loud gasp interrupted her. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted her friend, open-mouthed, pale, and just a bit faint. "Hey? What's wrong-" Turning around, the two promptly shrieked at what seemed to be a _wampa_ , but they weren't going to stick around to confirm it. Sprinting down the hall, yelling and shouting, the two were unaware of the chuckles coming from the creature as it took off the costumed head.

Smiling, Leia silently left bits of evidence to Rex's room before tossing the costume in his closet. But that wasn't the only thing she planned on doing...

Picking up an airhorn, she taped it to the doorstopper before darting out the room and over to where Ahsoka typically hung out. Dropping a few plastic bugs in the coffee mug, she poured a little bit of coffee in and tied some more bugs over the door. The very last person she had to deal with, was probably going to be the hardest. Commander Sato.

He rarely left the room. He rarely left his seat. And she would have to think of something that would make him get up. The only person who has ever pulled a prank off on Commander Sato was the newly found jedi Kanan. As she mused over the thought, Leia went off for a lunch break.

* * *

"Ahsoka said it wasn't her. In fact, it probably won't be long before she is pranked. It seems that two other pilots had been as well. You should've seen them, screaming and hollering about some wampa." Kanan rolled his eyes, "How would a wampa get on this ship unnoticed anyways?"

"Hmm, so if it's not Ahsoka...could it possibly be Commander Sato?" Ezra suggested.

"Ezra Bridger, what makes you think Commander Sato would even do something so immature-" Hera rebuked.

"-He threw his pie in my face Hera," Kanan interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, well you kind of deserved it-" Kanan let out a fake cough as he glared and Hera just returned it with a sly grin,"-anyways, as I was saying, Commander Sato most likely wouldn't do stuff like that..." Kanan coughed again. "Unless he's _provoked_ of course." At this, Hera stuck her tongue out at Kanan. Being sly, Kanan took a clothespin and snapped it on her tongue.

"Ow! Ka-nan! Thalrt hueart!"

"You'll be fine, anyways, I have to speak to Ahsoka." Kanan smiled, jumping up and hurrying out. Taking the clothespin off her tongue as she tried not to wince, Hera stood up and walked off.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...*mutter, mumble, grumble, hiss*..."

* * *

After filling a bucket of dirty water in a metal box, she placed a spring on the bottom and attached it to a binder and put the closest thing that looked like important papers on top. Coating his few precious bars of soap in clear nail polish, she put it back in it's spot and looked at the whoopie cushions she had managed to get. Smiling, she placed it by Ahsoka's office and waited for Rex to appear. It didn't take long for him to appear, but she soon became nervous as he made his way over to Ahsoka's room. Jumping quickly, she leapt from her hiding space, surprising him.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"You're Rex right?"

He nodded, "do you need something?"

"Well," looking around nervously, Leia sucked in a deep breath. "These papers are important, she told me to give them to Commander Sato _but_ they're a bit too heavy for me so I was hoping-"

"No problem, I'll carry them after I speak-"

"Oh, she's busy! Don't interrupt her. Now hurry, those are important!"

"Well, if you say so."

As Rex turned around, Leia smiled. Almost as soon as he was gone, Ahsoka appeared.

"Huh, I thought he would've been here." Before she spotted her, Leia had hid again. Opening the door, Ahsoka gasped, before flipping backwards. She sighed when she noticed the plastic spiders. " _Huh_ , I must be a little jumpy." She nervously chuckled as she made her way over to freshly steaming coffee. There was also a small note. Even though Leia couldn't read it, she knew what it said. In fact, she had forged everything except for the signature. While Rex was busy, she got him to sign.

 _Hey,_

 _Important business with the commander came up at the last moment. I'll be a little late._

 _Enjoy,_

 _Rex_

Picking it up, Ahsoka smiled. And then she dropped the glass and jumped away. "More spiders?!" Leia flinched as the nice mug greeted the cold floor. "Rex is going to get it..."

Thinking that it would be best to witness her next victim, Leia dashed off towards the control room where Sato would probably be until he heads to his office. She was just in time to see Rex hand the fateful 'important papers' to a grumbling Kanan, who made his way over to Commander Sato. Before the package was transferred, the filthy water connected with Sato's freshly cleaned face. There was a loud gasp. A nervous chuckled. And then there was a long silence.

"Kanan Jarrus, _for the last time would you_..." And then the unthinkable thing happened. Apparently, not all the water had splashed on him, so Sato flung the rest at Kanan's amused but partly-horrified face.

"Agh, this reeks!" Kanan covered his nose and darted out the room, his boots making a squishy sound as he hurried back to change. Leia smiled.

Her work here was done.

* * *

 **Extra's 21: Hera's P.O.V  
**

I hurried back to the cockpit with some tools and a rag to attempt to dry Chopper out. Honestly, whoever thought pouring water on Chopper was a good idea honestly did not know that it's the stupidest idea ever. Grumbling to myself, I took him apart piece by piece, drying and applying oil as I continued.

 _Well, at least it wasn't the yoke (steering wheel) of the Ghost, or things could've gotten ugly really quick..._

After some minutes or so Chopper was back online, and furious. Beeps, bops, and ugly words I'd rather not repeat, I'm sure it's obvious that Chopper wants to hunt down the prankster just as much as I do.

" **HERA!** " Frowning, I stood up to see what was the problem that made the usually calm Kanan shout. Chopper followed not too far behind.

"Yeah?"

"Are we out of hot water and soap?!"

Wringing the wet rag in my hand nervously I slowly replied, "what's the problem, luv?"

"What's the problem? I'll tell you what's the problem." Kanan rounded the corner, dripping wet and reeking of slime and other morbid things. "This is the problem. Commander Sato flung this...stuff on me! Doesn't he know the pie smell took forever to get out of my hair?"

Hiding my laugh I let out a tiny giggle before glancing about. "Well...I'm not sure what happened, but I highly doubt he knows how long pie takes to wash out. It probably wouldn't take long if you took your ponytail _out_ and let _someone_ wash it."

"If you are implying that you want to wash my hair, you should stop." Kanan stepped into the refresher and then groaned. "Hera..."

"Yes?"

"Where's the soap.."

Thinking back to the time I was able to take a long luxurious bath I nervously replied, "I have no idea..." In fact, the soap may or may not have slipped into the water while I wasn't looking and disappeared. It wasn't my fault that there wasn't a lot left. Or that I really wanted to take a bath. Or that Kanan would come in leaving puddles of...

 _OH no..._

" **Kanan Jarrus, get out here and mop up those puddles!** "

Sticking his head out, Kanan rolled his eyes. "I'll get to that later."

"No Kanan, you'll get to that now. I just _hand mopped the floor_ a few hours ago."

"Urgh...can't Ezra do it? I'll just make more puddles..."

"..."

* * *

 **Hallelujah. I'm done. After about two days of working and writing this out, I present to you the _longest_ chapter [so far] for Rebel Wars. At a total of 4,000+ words, this is twice the amount for any usual chapter because I usually write 2,000+ words. But since I haven't written in a while I gave you guys a little treat. I took off some of my free time of binge watching movies I haven't seen that have come out in the last two years (because I don't go to movie theaters often). But I'm happy I'm done! _Myths of Merriment/Lil' Assitant/whatever I called myself_ has done it! If you didn't see it, I used ** _skypeoplepheonix732_ ** **'s review (from Chapter 19) about Ezra's mishap and the _Ghost'_ s alarm system. But it wasn't over Tatooine. So maybe it'll happen again 9w9 [hue hue hue]. Yep, and also there was sparkly, pink, lothcats again. That may or may not be a recurring joke/running gag (because a lothcat runs xD).  
****

 ** **Now for me to reply to the reviews from our last absence.****

Specter 13 - I'm - I mean, we're back! Did you miss us? And I hope you've read Jedi Showoff during our absence. Maybe we'll add a revised version with an extra chapter [no promises though] to 'Rebel Wars' since it is a prank? And we'll find a way to get Rex involved. In fact, he's probably going to be pranked twice by certain victims (a.k.a Kanan, Ahsoka, those random pilots, or whoever we feel like [or you suggest]). Thanks for reviewing!

AuthorPen11 - Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter (which was not the absence note by the way! And please, don't set us on fire or no new chapters 6w6 btw that's the British way of spelling tomato

nightFrost - I have never told a bed time story soo, you're doing great! Thanks, I only get better off of Fanfiction so you should make an account and get rolling. #GodsNotDead #LOLZ

Starlight Moon Midnight - I am so sorry for the delay, but I updated. Once they find out that Leia is behind these shenanigans...

MafiaMarshMello aka ValkyrieBaymax - I'm so glad that you kicked my butt back into gear XD. This chapter goes out to you MMM :) Sorry Ezra hasn't pranked yet but he will soon. Revenge of the pink sparkly lothcat... btw, I wonder how Leia even knew about that.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your welcome back notices, reviews, comments, prank suggestions, etc. in the review box for a reply and a chance to have your prank 'transmissions' or suggestions used in the Extra' or in the next chapter! Also, which prank in this chapter is your favorite!  
**

 **Until next time! Adios mis amigos/amigas!**

 **LOF~**


	24. Well That Didn't Work Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Not even some of these awesome pranks are mine...**

 **I'm not updating Saturday because I won't be at home to do it due to vacation. So I won't be updating until August :(( Ya, I promised you guys a story about how Ezra's nickname became Blueberry so... I'm working on that right now. That shouldn't take terribly long to update it's probably going to be a two-shot or something of the sort. So right now this "chapter" is an authors note but check back in August for the real chapter. While you're at it, drop a review of what you'd like to happen to Leia. Poor, poor girl XD.  
**

 **On a very, very, very, very unhappy note. Rebel Wars will be drawing to a close. I'm not one to make incredibly LOOONNNG stories so I'm going to stop it as soon as the new season of Star Wars Rebels comes out.**

 **On a very, very, very, very, happy note. I will be making a Rebel Wars II :D. This is technically one AND two but, it might confuse a bunch of people so I'll just leave it as one.**

* * *

 **Okay I'm back. Thanks for waiting. If you didn't, check out my story _Blueberry, is my name_ it actually didn't turn out horrible. I must say, I wasn't sure what or how I should prank Leia, but you being the demanding people you are, I just went and wrote whatever popped into my head. Yes, of course, I did use some of your prank ideas, which wasn't a lot, but still good nonetheless. Do not fear! XD  
**

* * *

Leia thought she was safe. The _Ghost_ crew have better things to do then worry about her, besides even if they did figure out that it was her they wouldn't dare touch a Princess... Well, Leia learned her lesson. Just because she's a Princess, doesn't mean she's safe.

Leia happened to be on another errand for Alderaan that put her walking through the halls of the command base. She had just finished up. _'All I need to do is inform Commander Sato and then I can return to my lovely planet'._ Leia mused.

It didn't take her long to find the Rebel Leader ordering others around in his strong but gentle voice.

"Commander Sato..." Leia paused waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Ahh, Princess, just the person I was searching for." If Leia didn't know any better she would've thought that Commander Sato just gave her a mischievous smile.

"I am?" Leia asked clearly incredulous that Commander Sato had figured out what she'd done to him, her friends and the _Ghost_ crew.

"Yes, your ship that is taking you home still hasn't arrived yet, so I thought that it'd be a shame if you got home late." Commander Sato explained.  
"So..., how will I get home?" Leia asked clearly not seeing the trap she just placed herself in.

"Well I don't want to send you off with the worst pilot-" a rebel pilot just gives him a dirty look "-so I'm placing you in the good hands of the _Ghost_." Commander Sato beamed.

"Uhm... okay." Leia replied hoping that they hadn't figured it out yet. If they did... well... lets just think about if they didn't.

* * *

Leia didn't leave immediately because she had to pack up the rest of her stuff. She had a lovely helper droid named BB-M8 that insisted that it wanted to carry everything. Spotting the ship was a cakewalk because it was the only ship with a paint job that was different. When she arrived on the ship, she headed straight towards her room to take a nap. Without much hesitation, she was fast asleep.

So Commander Sato had told the _Ghost_ crew that BB-M8 had been watching the prankster in action. They were all really surprised and a little glad that Leia had joined in on the fun. It's hard pranking the same people with the same pranks. After awhile they expect it, and it takes out the fun.

They jumped at the chance to get back at her. Some did background checks with very detailed pranks while others just did simple surprise ice bucket challenges. Kanan, well, he did his 'nightmare' prank.

 _...In her dreams..._

 _Leia Organa was lying in the fields gazing intently at the sky when she felt a 'presence' behind her. Turning around, she found none other than a pink sparkly Lothcat with a DL-22... a gun. She merely raised her eyebrow before stating, "aren't you cute._

 _('What?! That's when you panick!'_ Kanan was a little amused. _'Oh well, I guess I have to pick it up a notch.')_

 _Before Leia couldn't even return to dreaming in her dream, hundreds of Lothcats with guns appeared all aimed at her. Leia looked at them before saying, "now I would say you guys are all cute but right now you are actually kind of creepy."  
_

 _('Fine, since you can't seem to just die of panicking I'll kill you with this cute pink sparkly lothcat and these creepy pink sparkly lothcats.'_ Kanan was a little agitated).

 _Something changed with the lothcat's demeanor but she soon heard the guns being loaded. 'That can't be good...wait... isn't this a dream? I'm sleeping in the Ghost last time I checked.' Focusing all her scrambled thoughts she prayed for one thing. 'Save me cute lothcat.'_

 _In the blink of an eye the one pink sparkly lothcat that she called cute turned into a pink sparkly lothcat titan. In the blink of an eye all of the pink sparkly lothcats were gone. Instead, they were just regular lothcats._

 _('Impossible! Fine since the lothcats love you I guess I'll have to bring out my king. Not literally, but you know what they say in chess 'when in doubt call the king!' No? Okay')_

 _Almost as soon as the lothcats were normal, she heard strange music from a distance. It sounded like hip hop and street mixed as one. Leia's eye went wide._

 _('Finally, something she's afraid of!')_

 _Then she broke out into a smile. "I love this song! Come dance with me-_

"Forget it." Kanan left not even finding out if Darth Vader in his heels would do the trick. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that wouldn't be enough. Setting up a bowl of ice water he was about to hang it over the door when the door slid open. It was Ezra. "Ezra, what are you doing?"

"The same as you Master, I'm going to get back at her." Ezra spoke.  
"No, no, no, no, no, you can't do that." Kanan explained.

"Why?" Ezra asked crossing his arms.  
"You will make me look bad." Kanan sighed.  
"Kanan, you didn't do any better." Ezra frowned.

"...good point... carry on padawan." Kanan said before returning to his surprise ice bucket challenge.

Ezra wasn't the only one fixing up pranks to his liking, in fact everyone on the _Ghost_ had their own cent to throw in.

"Kanan, I have a question." Ezra began after some time.

"Yes?" Kanan questioned.

"That's not all you're doing... right?" Ezra asked.

"No, I have much more planned for this Princess." Kanan smiled gleefully.

* * *

Hours passed before Leia stirred again, having woken up from her dream she was now pretty hungry. Heading towards the lounge she noticed that no one was there. _'That's odd, maybe they're all in the cockpit. We have been flying for awhile.'_ Opening the fridge she noticed that there was absolutely no food there. Instead it said 'Food moved to cockpit due to repairs.'

 _'What?'_

Looking outside, she noticed to her utmost horror that they were just sitting in space. Dashing for the cockpit she was a little surprised that she didn't find the green skinned sassy Twi'lek. Boldly, Leia walks up to the pilot.

"What's going on here, why aren't we at Alderaan yet?" Leia demanded.

"We are having some difficulty, something broke." The pilot was all muffled like they had a hand over their mouth or something.

"What's taking so long with the repairs?" Leia asked crossing her arms in the process.

The pilot chair swivels around with Rex and an evil smile on his face. Before she could react dyed shaving cream hit her face it was black. Leia almost, _almost_ screamed, but she didn't she just glared really angrily up at Rex "Hello princess, I believe we have much to discuss..."

* * *

 **Oh yes I'm evil. Look forward to part 2 tomorrow... no I shouldn't say that. Look forward to it before Thursday. If it isn't out before Thursday it won't be out for another week because I won't be in town. Thanks _Benny1571_ for favoriting. Thanks _TheRogueSaint_ for following. Thanks _Master of Ze Aster_ for following and favoriting. ****  
**

**Time for reviews:**

Starlight Moon Midnight - No! Don't die! One of my faithful reviewers dying because of me? Oh wait... they're just dying of laughter. Everything's fine people! Yep, unfortunately Leia didn't get it yet. I guess she's just too good of a prankster but eventually... Absolutely, BB-M8 needs to get in on the action. I LOVE YOUR IDEA. Beware Leia, I've got some evil reviewers in my midst.

MafiaMarshMello - You can thank my assistant XD. Haha that's funny but... we're pranking Leia right now MMM! Any ideas for her?

AuthorPen11 - Not much to say to you because you wrote sooo much! XD Thanks, and I used your idea.

 **Specter LoF out  
**

 **P.S. ever wonder what happened to the little Hera P.O.V's at the end of chapters... yea... XD don't worry they'll be back... maybe... one day... I was thinking that maybe it should be the P.O.V of the person who got pranked at the end. What do you guys think?**

 **Okay. Specter LoF out for real this time.**


	25. Author's very sad note

**SPOILERS DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED WATCHING EPISODE 10 OF THE LAST SEASON OF REBELS!**

D

O

N

'T

R

E

A  
D

 _My inspiration vanished when my favorite character, Kanan died. Ya. Sorry guys._

 _Y_

 _S_

 _T  
O  
R  
Y  
N  
O  
W  
Y  
O  
U  
C  
A  
Not to burst anyones bubbles or anything, but if you can't tell, I'm done with this series and any other stories I'm writing or said I'm continuing. Loved all your support while it lasted. Peace out. Specter LoF officially done _


End file.
